Facing the Truth
by Inquisitive1
Summary: Lauren and Sark have a secret. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Facing the Truth

AUTHOR: Inquisitive One

EMAIL: PG13 TO R (for language.)

DISCLAIMER: The only characters that are mine are the ones that have no connection to a show. Which aren't many characters in this story.

DISTRIBUTION: My site http: Yahoogroups: inquisitive1supdates and some others.

SUMMARY: AU. A secret about Lauren comes out. Lauren doesn't work for the Covenant. Sark doesn't work for the Covenant but does later inherit his father's

money.

NOTES: FLASHBACK

CHAPTER 1

OUTSIDE LA

Lauren Reed looks at the blond man as he enters the bedroom of the secluded house, "I'm pregnant." She informs him nervously waiting for his reaction.

Julian Sark pauses and turns to look at the woman on the bed, "His?" He asks stunned.

"Could be but I doubt it." Lauren sighs. "Highest chance that its yours."

Sark joins her on the bed, "Going to have it?"

Lauren moves over to his lap and slides her hands under his jacket, "Think about it... it would split them up. He'd stop mooning over her." She muses tossing the suit jacket aside.

Sark lifts his brow, "What makes you think I'd let that prick raise my child?"

"It benefits us both, I would get my husband back. You get the knowledge of knowing the truth." She slowly unbuttons his shirt.

"And what is the truth?"

"That he's raising his enemy's child." She shoves him on his back and leans down kissing him. "Think about it Julian... our child would put a wedge between those two."

"You will do this regardless of what I think."

"And what do you think?"

"That you should leave him. He's not worthy of either of you. You and Bristow deserve better than him."

"Why do you even care about Bristow?" Lauren demands scrambling off the bed.

"I don't, I just know that you and Bristow are both worthy of someone better, someone who can match you. He can't. He's weak."

"He's my husband." Lauren hisses

"You married him for the same reason Derevko married Bristow." Sark stands "You don't love him."

Lauren glares at him, "What makes you think I don't love him?"

"Because you wouldn't be fucking me and carrying my child if you loved him." Sark grabs her kissing her roughly.

HOUR LATER

"Have you told him?" Sark asks as they lie in bed Lauren curled against him.

Lauren sighs enjoying the feeling of his fingers running through her hair, "No. He's been too busy with her."

"Working." Sark says gently.

"I've seen how they act around each other Julian. He still wants her." Lauren sighs "I guess I luck out he's too tired to screw around with her." She lifts her head looking at the clock, "I should get going. I'm supposed to be back for a meeting."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Soon." Lauren slides out of bed heading into the bathroom.

THAT NIGHT: VAUGHN/REED HOUSE

"Your late." Lauren says as her husband walks into the kitchen.

"Sorry. Debrief went late. I was surprised to not see you at work. Dixon said you left early, are you OK?" Michael asks concerned.

"Just tired." Lauren shrugs "Dinner is in the refrigerator." She walks out of the kitchen, "I'm going to bed."

AFTER MIDNIGHT

Lauren looks at Michael asleep next to her and silently sighs her hand going to her middle and blinks back tears, 'I know Michael's my husband but I don't really feel anything for him. I love my husband but I'm no longer in love with him. I love Julian, he makes me feel special and doesn't make me feel like he's splitting his time. He doesn't make me feel like I'm sharing him with another woman... even if I am. I won't let her destroy my marriage. I'm keeping my husband even if I have to use my lover's child to do it.'

NEXT MORNING

'Finally.' Lauren sighs seeing her husband sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. "Nowhere to run off to this morning?"

"No."

"Michael there's something I need to tell you." Lauren says nervously.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Lauren announces

Vaughn looks up surprised, "Your pregnant?"

Lauren nods "Yes"

Vaughn sits there then speaks after a moment of surprise "When did you find out?"

"Couple days ago."

Vaughn pulls her onto his lap kissing her, "I love you."

Lauren smiles "I love you." She mentally flinches at the words.

"A baby." Vaughn grins "When?"

"Seven months." Lauren smiles, 'I'm not going to lose him to her. He won't abandon his 'child' or me. I win Bristow.' She kisses him.

FEW WEEKS LATER: SOMEWHERE

"Mmm" Lauren sighs happily as she rests her chin on Sark's chest as he looks at her amused. "What?" She asks Sark smirks "Missed me, huh?"

"What makes you think that?" Lauren asks teasingly.

"After what you just did twice I'd say you have." Sark runs his fingers through her hair.

"What can I say..." she presses light kisses to his chest, "its been the only thing on my mind this week. I've been craving it bad."

"And dear old husband isn't around."

"Oh he's been around... just not the one I've been craving." She moves up kissing him deeply.

WHILE LATER

"How'd he take it?" Sark asks as he runs his fingers through Lauren's hair as they lie in bed.

"Ecstatic, spending more time at home." Lauren sighs

"Irritating you, huh?"

"A little. It used to be I wanted that but"

"Its stiffling."

"It can be. At least he's not hanging around Sydney."

"That's on the plus side." Sark muses

"Sometimes" Lauren trails off

"What?"

Lauren looks at him, "I wonder what would have happened if we met before I married him."

"I doubt we would have met."

Lauren sighs "Probably."

"Vaughn isn't worthy of either of you." Sark states

"Why do you say that?"

"Because its true. He's destroying both of you."

"Why do you care if he's destroying her?" Lauren asks bitterly.

"Because it makes it less interesting to have her as an adversary if she's distracted by her feelings for him. You and Bristow are a lot alike sweetheart. You don't want to admit it but you know its true."

Lauren scowls "You are just like him!" She accuses scrambling to get away from her lover only to have him grab her. "Let me go Julian." She struggles.

"Listen to me Lauren."

"No!" Lauren blinks back tears "You're like him... using me because you can't have her!"

"That's not what it is." Sark denies

Lauren looks at him "Then what Julian? Tell me you aren't attracted to her."

"I can't say I'm not." Sark shrugs brushing her hair back, "I may be attracted to her but its you I want. All I meant was he's not good enough for either of you." He kisses her "Its you I want." He murmurs 'Its you I love.' He thinks knowing better that to say the words aloud.


	2. Chapters 2 and 3

NOTES 2: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I hope you like this

CHAPTER 2

3 MONTHS LATER: REED/VAUGHN HOUSE

Lauren opens the front door to find a FED-EX man standing there, "Yes?"

"I have a package for Ms. Reed."

"That's me."

"Sign here" the man hands her a clipboard.

Lauren signs it then hands it back taking the package, "Thank you." She closes the door and heads back to the living room sitting on the couch. She opens the box and smiles when she sees a pale green blanket with an envelope. She opens the envelope and smiles at the single word, 'Soon.' Lauren removes the blanket from the box and buries her face in the softness, 'Oh Julian.' She starts out of her thoughts as her phone rings. She grabs it off the table flipping it open, "Lauren."

"Get my package?"

Lauren smiles "It just arrived. Thank you."

"Glad you like it." Sark hangs up.

Lauren closes the phone and looks at the blanket, 'At least you'll have something from your real Daddy. This will always be close to you.'

NEXT NIGHT

Lauren smiles against Sark's lips, "Hi"

"Hi" Sark unbuttons her suit jacket sliding his hands inside her jacket. "How is everything?"

"We're fine." Lauren rests her hands on his. "God I've missed you."

Sark kisses her gently, "Same."

LATER

Lauren smiles as Sark settles beside her, "That was fun."

"Always is." Sark props his head up on his hand looking at Lauren.

"What?" Lauren demands as she squirms under his intense gaze.

"You look incredible." Sark gently brushes her hair back.

"I'm getting fat." Lauren scowls

"No you aren't."

"Julian I've gained almost 20 pounds and I'm five months pregnant."

"With my child." He points out with a grin.

Lauren grins hearing the pride in his voice, "Is that 'I'm going to be a Dad' proud or 'I'm screwing my enemy's wife' proud?"

"Both." Sark leans down pressing his lips to her middle. "Mine" he growls

possessively.

Lauren runs her fingers through his growing golden locks, "Yeah yours."

Sark looks at Lauren "Why is it we both feel like it is mine when we don't know for sure?" He wonders aloud

"On my side I think it's because I crave being with you more than I want to be around Michael." She runs her fingers down his cheek, "Sometimes I wish..." Lauren trails off.

"What?" Sark prompts when she doesn't finish

Lauren sighs heavily, "I wish we had normal lives where I could just divorce him and be with you."

Sark lifts his brow, "Weren't you the one who said you wouldn't let Bristow win?"

"If I could have you then I would. But it won't happen." Lauren turns her head blinking back tears.

"Hey" Sark gently urges her to look at him. "What's wrong?"

Lauren bites her lip trying to keep from crying.

"Come on love talk to me... what's wrong?"

"I don't know... I just" she shivers as he brushes his thumb across her lower lip "Why did this have to become so complicated? It was supposed to be sex only... but feelings had to surface. I hate this!" She closes her eyes.

"Hate what?"

"You wouldn't understand." She whispers

"Wouldn't understand what?"

"I should go." Lauren mutters looking at the clock.

"Not until you finish what you were saying"

"I can't" Lauren chokes out as she pushes him away sitting up she turns her back to him.

"Lauren" Sark sits up resting his hand on her shoulder, "talk to me." When she

starts to move away Sark slides his arm around her middle, his hand pressed against her growing middle.

Lauren looks at his hand, 'That looks so right, Julian should be the one comforting me when I'm hanging over the toilet. Julian should be the one who holds my hand when I'm in labor. He should be the one holding the baby after birth.' "Since I found out I was pregnant... things have changed... feelings as well." She rests her cheek on his hand, "And that scares me Julian, I don't know what to do. My common sense says to stop this and never see you again."

"Is that what you want?" Sark asks softly.

"I don't know." Lauren whispers looking at their hands laced over her middle. "This baby needs a father full time. If he finds out I'm having an affair he'll leave me then he could start questioning the paternity... if that happens I could lose everything not just my husband."

Sark takes a deep breath, "Then I guess we need to stay away from each other." He moves away and stands reaching for his clothes.

"Julian, you know I don't want this to end its just..." she looks at her middle "she needs a Dad in her life."

Sark pauses in dressing and turns to look at his lover, "She?"

Lauren nods "I found out yesterday."

"Does he know?"

"No. He's out of town and I haven't spoken with him since before my appointment." She looks at Sark who is standing there in only his pants. "Don't be angry with me."

Sark sits beside her, "I'm not. You're only looking out for her future." He rests his

hand against her middle, "She needs a father and I'm not exactly father material."

"If things were different I think you would be." She blinks back tears as Sark leans down kissing her middle. She gently strokes his head as he speaks.

"No matter what, you'll always be my little one. They'll take care of you and perhaps one day you'll know the truth." Sark looks at Lauren wincing at the tears and pain in her eyes, "Keep me informed?"

Lauren nods "I will." She brushes her fingers down his cheek, "I wish things were different."

"So do I." Sark stands kissing her forehead. "As much as we both want to destroy their relationship it's not worth it if it means you lose everything." He gently brushes her hair back. "I'd like to see her once in a while."

"We'll figure something out." Lauren whispers choking back tears.

"I want you to contact me if she needs anything... or you do."

"I will."

"She's still my blood Lauren. I may not be able to be there for her every day but I am going to keep an eye on her."

"Just be careful. I don't want them to kill you or for you to end up in prison."

"I'll be fine." Sark assures stepping away from her.

Lauren watches as he dresses trying to keep from grabbing him and forcing him to stay. 'This has to be done.' She tells herself. 'Michael is my husband and as much as I want to be with Julian it's not a good idea.' As he starts towards the door, she speaks her voice soft and pleading, "Julian"

Sark turns his head and for the first time since his mother's death he feels his heart break at the pain in Lauren's gaze, "We have to do this Lauren... for her... our little girl."

"It still hurts."

"It's for the best. You'll go home to him and things will go back to how they were before we first slept together."

"Nothing will ever be the same" Lauren says pained.

"Not entirely but it has to be done. Do what you can Lauren to save your marriage... you were right she needs a Father." Sark opens the bedroom door and walks out "Lock up when you leave. I'll sell the house."

Lauren stares at the door, "Julian" she whispers hugging herself, "I love you." She says softly tears falling.

LATE THAT NIGHT: REED/VAUGHN HOUSE

Lauren sits in the nursery holding the blanket Sark had sent, 'He loves you baby. He always will. We had to stop this before everything was destroyed. I think Julian would have been a great Daddy, if he wasn't wanted by so many countries and agencies. Michael will be your Daddy and I know he'll be good at it. We have no choice in this. As much as I want to keep Sydney and Michael apart, I can't risk losing Michael and my job at the same time. I know if we need him he'll come to us.'

SAME TIME: SOMEWHERE

Sark sits on the couch staring into the fireplace drink in hand, 'There was no choice. Lauren would have lost everything. Vaughn will take care of them. If he hurts them in any way I will kill him.' He takes a deep breath, 'Just have to stay alive until my little girl is old enough to possibly know the truth.'

CHAPTER 3

4 MONTHS LATER: HOSPITAL

Smiling through her tears Lauren smiles at the baby in her arms, "Hi you." She brushes her fingers down the baby's cheek trying not to flinch as she feels Michael kiss her head. 'Oh Julian you should be here.'

"She's beautiful." Michael smiles "Looks just like you."

"So what is this cuties name?" The nurse questions

"Sophia Alexa." Lauren answers quickly 'After her Daddy.' She smiles faintly remembering the night Sark finally admitted what his middle name was.

6 MONTHS EARLIER: HOTEL ROOM

"Oh come on Julian who am I going to tell?" Lauren looks down at Sark who is glaring at her.

"No"

"Please?"

"Not going to work."

Lauren pouts

"Don't give me that look."

"Then tell me."

"Fine... It's Alexander." Sark scowls

"Julian Alexander?" Lauren smiles "See not so bad." She kisses him

"Sophia Alexa." Lauren says again

"Hey, Sophia Alexa." Michael grins as the baby who just looks at him.

WHILE LATER

"These were just delivered for you." The nurse brings in a flower arrangement. "Where's Daddy?" She asks

"He had to go take care of some things." Lauren answers as she looks up from the baby.

"There's a card." The nurse hands the woman the card.

Lauren takes the card and carefully opens the card once the nurse is out of the room and smiles at the familiar writing.

'She's beautiful. JS'

Lauren looks back at the baby in her arms, 'Your Daddy has seen you.' She rips up the card into little pieces and tosses it in the trash. 'Hopefully he'll be able to see you in person soon.' She presses her lips to the baby's head. "I love you Sophia" 'And your Daddy.'

WEEK LATER: REED/VAUGHN HOUSE

Lauren gasps in surprise when she sees Sark in the doorway of the nursery. "What are you doing here?" She demands glancing at the nursing baby then back at Sark, "If Michael or anyone found out you were here"

"He's out of town and your Mother is asleep."

"How'd you get in?" Lauren demands as he closes the door slightly.

"Back door." Sark shrugs kneeling beside the rocking chair his eyes on the nursing baby. "She's beautiful." He says awed.

"I take it you had the paternity test done." Lauren says

Sark nods "Had to be sure... in case she became ill or something it would save time." He gently brushes his knuckle down the baby's cheek. "How is she?"

"Good. Healthy."

"And you?" Sark looks at Lauren.

"I'm fine." Lauren lies

"Lauren" he says warningly.

Lauren looks at the nursing baby, "I miss you Julian."

"I miss you as well." Sark admits "But we have to stay away from each other."

"I know." Lauren blinks back tears

"For Sophia's sake. You want her to have a Father... and that's not something I can be for her."

"You could if you wanted." Lauren says bitterly.

"Lauren you know I'm right."

"Doesn't mean I have to believe it." Lauren looks at Sophia who is still nursing.

"She's better off without me around."

"Don't say that." Lauren whispers pained.

"It's the truth." Sark shrugs "I'm a killer Lauren. That's not exactly something she can tell her friends. What he does is a little easier for people to handle than what I do." He looks at Lauren sadly, "As much as I want to be Dad... its not something I can be." He leans in kissing Sophia's cheek, "You'll always be my little girl." He whispers then looks at Lauren sadly. "You know how to get a hold of me if you need anything."

Lauren nods

Sark kisses her sweetly then starts towards the door. "Goodbye Lauren."

"Julian" she whispers as the door closes 'I love you.'

WHILE LATER

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Olivia Reed questions as she finds her daughter sitting on the couch her arms around her knees tears staining her cheeks. She sits next to her daughter hugging her. "It's OK."

"It's never going to be OK." Lauren whispers. "I don't know what to do."

"About what? Did you and Michael have a fight?"

"No." Lauren blinks back tears. "Mommy I'm so confused."

"About what sweetheart?"

"Everything."

"Like what?"

"It's confusing."

"You can tell me anything." Olivia says. "You know that." She strokes her daughter's arm. "What is wrong? You've been so quiet these last few months."

"I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

Lauren pulls back looking at her Mother, "You know Sydney is Michael's ex."

Olivia nods "I know when she returned to work you were worried something would happen between them."

"I thought that but then after a while I realized that Sydney wouldn't do that."

"So what's wrong?"

"I was upset one night and I..."

"You what?" Olivia prompts

Lauren looks down, "Slept with someone else."

"Lauren" Olivia gasps

"It just happened." Lauren whispers. "Now all I think about is him."

"Do you love this man?"

Lauren bites her lip "It's complicated." 'Can't exactly tell her I used him to get back at Michael then used my baby by my lover to keep my husband.'

"Lauren, did you have this affair before or during your pregnancy?" Olivia asks. When Lauren doesn't answer Olivia gasps, "Lauren, do you know who Sophia's father is?"

Lauren nods "I know."

"Does Michael know?"

Lauren shakes her head, "He can never know Mother! He would never forgive me and he'd probably kill the other man." She looks at her Mom, "He can't know Mom. You can't ever tell him." She says desperately.

"What about the other man? Does he know about Sophia?"

Lauren nods "He knows."

"Are you going to tell me who her biological father is?"

"You don't need to know. Regardless of biology, Michael is her father. He'll be there for everything." 'And Julian will be watching from afar.'

"And this other man?"

"I'll never see him again. We broke it off." 'Only time I'll ever see him is in surveillance photos.'

"You have to get over this man and make things work between you and Michael."

"That's why I broke it off. I want to make my marriage work." 'Sophia needs a Dad.'

"Then work on it."

"I'm going to. I'm not going to let anything ruin my marriage." 'Not even the man I love... the father of my baby.'

"Good. Michael is a good man Lauren."

"I know."

TBC….


	3. Chapters 4 and 5

CHAPTER 4

YEAR LATER

Lauren smiles looking at one year old, Sophia, as she plays with Michael on the floor, 'My family.' She starts in surprise as she hears her phone ring. She picks up the phone flipping it open, "Reed"

"Hello sweetheart."

Lauren gasps hearing the familiar voice and quickly moves away from the living room, "Julian where are you? No one has heard from you in four months... they believe you are dead."

"I'm around taking a break."

Lauren walks upstairs to the bedroom, "I know about the shoot out. Are you OK?"

"Just recuperating, I will be fine." Sark assures

"Why are you calling? I haven't heard from you in seven months."

"It is my daughter's birthday. I wanted to check in on her. How is she?"

"Getting big, she's walking and talking."

"She's calling him Daddy." Sark says sadly.

"Yes." Lauren whispers sitting on the bed. "She's growing fast."

"I wish things were different Lauren."

"So do I." Lauren sighs wistfully.

"She's beautiful. She looks more and more like you in each picture."

"She has your smile. Sometimes it surprises me that no one realizes it." Lauren smiles sadly. "She's incredible."

"I take it your marriage is faring well." Sark states

"Doing as well as could be." Lauren answers with a mental shrug.

"He's still close to her."

"They're still close but Sydney won't let him closer. She's the reason we've stayed together this long. A few days after Sophia was born Sydney came to me... she told me that she didn't want to be the cause of problems between Michael and I. She asks him for help only when need be."

"Are you two friends now?"

"Not entirely. We've come to a truce."

"Lauren... I want to see her."

"We agreed"

"I haven't seen her since she was four months old Lauren. If you're worried about him, I'll send him out on a search for me. I'm not asking you to bring her to me while she's awake, I'll come by when she's asleep."

Lauren sighs 'I know I shouldn't do this.' "Fine. Give me a call when you plan this; just in case they end up calling me in."

"It should be in a few days."

"In a few days than." She relents

"I miss you Lauren."

"Same." Lauren hangs up closing her eyes, 'Oh Julian.' She takes a deep breath trying to control her feelings.

FEW NIGHTS LATER

Lauren looks up just as Sark walks into the house through the back door, "Hi." She sets the book aside.

Sark looks her over, "You look good Lauren."

Lauren swallows heavily, "So do you." She notices him limp slightly as he walks closer. "What happened?"

Sark shrugs, "Took one to the leg. I'm still healing."

"Oh." She leads Sark upstairs to Sophia's bedroom where the girl is sleeping in the crib. "You luck out she's a heavy sleeper." She says softly as they reach the crib. She turns on the bedside lamp.

Sark smiles faintly, "She looks great." He notices the blanket in her grasp.

"She doesn't let her blanket out of sight." Lauren says when she notices his attention on it. "She takes it everywhere. Michael's tried to take it from her to wash it but she cries whenever we do. So we take it at night so she doesn't notice."

Sark smirks, "Devious, love."

"It is the only way to get it washed." Lauren shrugs "She's very possessive about her blanket."

Sark looks at Lauren and reaches up brushing her hair back, "You look good."

Lauren shudders, "Please Julian, don't." She walks out of the bedroom.

Sark looks at Sophia 'I love you my little girl.' He walks out of the room where he finds Lauren standing in the hall. "What's wrong?" He steps up to her his hand going to her cheek.

Lauren shivers, "Don't"

"Why?"

"Because" She gasps at the feeling of his fingers trail across her jaw "We agreed"

"Agreements are made and broken every day." Sark kisses her lightly, "And this is one that needs to be broken."

"Oh Julian." Lauren moans kissing him back. "We shouldn't do this"

"We do what we don't want to do because we want too."

LATER

Lauren inspects Sark pressing her lips to each new and unfamiliar scar she finds. She looks at Sark who smiles faintly, "We shouldn't have done this." She whispers

Sark shrugs "Well we did."

Lauren sits up looking back at Sark, "We can't start up again. I want to make my marriage work and it won't if we start up again."

Sark steels his emotions then replies, "I want you happy Lauren. Even if its not real happiness."

"What makes you think its not real happiness?" Lauren demands

"Because I feel it when we're together."

"I'm happy." Lauren protests

"Not as happy as you deserve to be. You play at being happy Lauren but you aren't." He grabs her hand pressing it to his stomach, "I feel it here" he moves her hand to over his heart, "and here. You deny it Lauren but I feel it like I feel my own feelings." He brings her hand to his lips.

Lauren shivers "He loves me... I love him." She whispers

"You say that yet I don't feel it." He murmurs

"Please Julian don't"

"Don't what? Say the truth?" He pins her to the bed her hands over her head. "You don't love him."

Lauren struggles "I love him" she hisses her anger rising.

"No you don't" Sark snaps. "You love me!" When he sees the tears fill her eyes before she looks away he brushes his lips over her cheek, "Like I love you."

Lauren looks at him startled by his admission, "We can't be together... no matter how much we love each other we can't be together. If Michael found out we had an affair and that Sophia isn't his he would try to kill you. I can't have either of your deaths on my conscience." She closes her eyes taking a deep breath, "We can't risk Sophia's future for what we want." She looks at Sark then worms her hand from his grasp and brushes her fingers over his lips, "You know we have to do what's best for our little girl... even if it hurts. If you love us you'll stay away." She searches his eyes, "Please Julian. Swear you'll stay away from us."

"She's my daughter Lauren. I can't abandon her."

"And you can't be with her and you know it."

Sark pulls away and stands going in search of his clothes.

Lauren stares at him shivering at the anger radiating off his body, "Julian you know I'm right."

"That doesn't make it any easier Lauren." Sark glances at her as he pulls on his boxer briefs. "She's my child Lauren." He says sadly.

"You think I don't know that? I just have to look at her to be reminded of that. If the world was right we wouldn't have this problem." Lauren watches him dress "You can't be with her or me Julian. It's not fair to any of us." She stands going over to him she grabs his arm, "Swear on Sophia's life you will stay away from Michael. That means no killing him... no sending someone else to kill him." When Sark looks away she reaches up her hand going to his cheek she forces him to look back at her, "Swear to me" she pleads

"Why?"

"Because I can't lose both of you. If Michael dies they will come after you... and I'll lose you as well."

Sark scowls "Fine I will not harm your husband... I will not facilitate in anything that will be of any harm to him." He pulls on his shirt his mind starting to plot.

Lauren pulls on her pajamas and looks at Sark as he starts to button his shirt. She steps up to him stopping him in mid-button and leans in pressing her lips to the scar on his chest. "You know I don't want this." She continues to button his shirt.

"Part of you doesn't but another part of you does."

"The part that wants to give Sophia stability and safety. That's what you want as well." She finishes just as she buttons the last button of his shirt.

"She's my daughter."

"Always will be." Lauren brushes her fingers down his jaw. "We're doing this for her Julian."

"Doesn't make it easy." Sark steps away and walks out of the guest bedroom heading to Sophia's room. He stops at the crib looking at the sleeping girl, 'You will always be my little girl. I'll always be there when you need me... not matter what it is you need I'll be there.' He looks at Lauren as she joins him. "You know how to find me."

Lauren nods and walks with him out of the room and down the stairs to the back door. She watches as he disappears into the night. 'I'm sorry Julian.' She closes her eyes trying to control the tears threatening to fall.

NEXT DAY: CIA

"Well Sark is alive." Dixon announces once everyone is seated.

"He's been quiet for a while." Jack remarks

"Apparently he was injured in the last shoot out." Vaughn informs them "According to some informants he was injured pretty bad, almost died."

Lauren swallows heavily remembering the scars, 'Oh Julian why didn't you tell me?' "Where has he been then?"

"No one knows." Sydney answers "But wherever he's been he's ready to make his return."

"So do we wait?" Vaughn asks

"We don't know where he is." Sydney shrugs "We have no idea what he's up too."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon." Dixon says dryly.

THAT EVENING: REED/VAUGHN HOME

As she passes the guest room Lauren stops and looks in remembering the other night, 'It's never going to happen again.' She tells herself. 'I can't let it happen again.'

'You love him' A voice argues 'Don't give up on love.'

'I can't be with him. I can't leave Michael... if I do there will be a custody fight. I can't risk it.'

'You want to be with Julian'

'I do but I can't be with him.' Lauren closes the door and heads downstairs where she finds Michael playing with Sophia. 'Michael is a good Dad.'

'Yet he's not hers.'

'I know.'

Vaughn looks up and smiles "Hi honey."

Lauren smiles "Hi. What are you two doing?" She joins them on the floor.

Vaughn grins, "We're playing."

Lauren takes the baby from him kissing Sophia's cheek, 'My sweet little girl.' She smiles at the familiar smile, 'Got your Daddy's smile.' She hugs Sophia resting her cheek on the baby's head, 'I miss your Daddy. At least I have you.'

Sophia squirms

AFTER MIDNIGHT: SOMEWHERE

Sark opens the door gun in hand to find Lauren standing there "What are you doing here?" He asks stepping aside so she can enter.

Lauren shrugs "I couldn't sleep."

"You shouldn't be here."

"I know." Slowly they inch closer to each other, "Why'd you have to come back."

She whispers staring at him.

"I needed to see Sophia... and you." Sark brushes her hair back. "I miss you"

"You can't just show up when you want too and throw my life into a tailspin." Lauren says pained. "It hurts too much."

"And you think it doesn't hurt to be apart!"

"Yes it hurts!" Lauren says angrily "But it hurts more to see you and know what could happen if anyone found out about us." She shoves him "I hate you"

Sark grabs her pinning her against the wall, "You don't hate me."

"Yes I do. I hate you for making this all happen." Lauren whispers hoarsely. "Why couldn't you just stay away after that night!" She demands.

"Because I wanted you! You wanted me as well." Sark hisses "You wouldn't be here now if you didn't want me even now." He watches as her eyes close and she sags against the wall. "Admit it!" He growls "You want me"

"No"

"Yes." Sark steps away from her, "You want me." He walks over to the counter pouring himself a drink, "You wouldn't be here if you didn't." He downs his drink and looks at Lauren who is staring at him with a look of pain and anger trying to keep tears from falling. He sets his glass aside and steps up to her his fingers tangling in her hair kissing her again. Soon he feels Lauren give into the kiss her arms sliding around his neck.

Lauren whimpers feeling his lips trail down her neck, "Julian" she sighs

"You want me." He whispers looking at her.

"I never stopped." Lauren whispers "But we can't start up again. We can't risk it." She strokes his cheek. "You know we can't risk it. You know we have to stay away from each other." She murmurs against his lips.

"I know." Sark kisses her.

COUPLE HOURS LATER: REED/VAUGHN HOME

Lauren stares at her reflection in the mirror, 'No more. As hard as it is I can't go back to him. We're through.' She takes a deep breath opening the bathroom door she turns off the light making her way to the bed she crawls in beside her husband, 'I have Michael. Julian and I are over. As long as he stays away that is.' She blinks back tears. 'Goodbye my sweet Julian.'

NEXT MORNING

Lauren frowns seeing an envelope on the driver's seat picking it up she slowly opens it removing a piece of paper, as she reads she feels her heart break.

'If it is what you want, I will stay away and keep my earlier promises. If you need me you know how to find me.'

Hearing Sophia babble in the back seat Lauren looks at the little girl and smiles sadly, 'It's for the best Julian. We have Sophia to think about.' She refolds the note returning it to the envelope.

Across the street Sark sits in his car watching as Lauren carries Sophia out of the house and buckles her into the car seat. 'Be safe my girls... I'll always be around if you need me.' He watches Lauren's expression as she reads the note, 'So much pain, I wish I was able to help you alleviate it sweetheart. I'm sorry for everything Lauren... if I could make it better I would.'

CHAPTER 5

4 WEEKS LATER: LAUREN'S PARENTS HOUSE

"No" Lauren whispers staring at the stick in her hand tears blurring her vision. She sits on the floor of her parents home in Washington D.C. stunned at the results in her hand.

"Lauren" Olivia Reed calls "Sophia's up from her nap."

"I'll be right there Mother." Lauren calls wiping at her tears she stands looking at herself in the mirror before taking a deep breath. She returns the test to the box and putting it in the bag she shoves it into the bottom of the trash can. Opening the bathroom door she walks out of the bathroom following the sound of giggling to the bedroom where she finds her Mom standing at the window with Sophia in her arms.

"Mama" Sophia grins squirming.

Lauren smiles taking the little girl from her Mother, "Hi sweetie. Good nap?"

Sophia claps happily.

Lauren chuckles

Olivia looks at her daughter, "Lauren what is it?"

Lauren looks at her Mother, "Nothing"

"You came back to see us without Michael."

"He's working. I just wanted some time away from work while he didn't." Lauren shrugs

"Lauren"

"I'm fine." Lauren says quickly as she hugs Sophia her eyes going to the window.

"All right honey. I'll leave you two alone." Olivia walks out of the room.

WHILE LATER

Lauren dials a number as she steps away from Sophia who is quietly playing nearby.

"Yes"

"We need to talk."

"So talk." Sark replies

"In person."

"You tell me you don't want me around then you call me." Sark says angrily. "Make up your mind Lauren. You don't want me to appear in your life because it hurts... yet you think I don't feel"

"I'm pregnant" Lauren hisses angrily as she checks to make sure she's alone.

"Fine we'll meet." Sark says after a moment "Where are you?"

"At my parents."

"I can be in D.C. by tomorrow evening. I will call you then." Sark hangs up.

Lauren closes the phone and looks at Sophia who smiles "Hey sweetie" she joins her daughter on the floor.

NEXT NIGHT: SOMEWHERE

Lauren bites her lip as Sark enters the dingy hotel room. When she meets his gaze she swallows heavily at the feeling of intense love hits her.

"Mine or his?" Sark demands immediately.

"Pretty sure it's yours." She hugs herself, "I can't have it."

"Can't or won't?" Sark asks coldly.

"Both. As it is, I have to constantly worry that Sophia won't hurt herself too bad or that she doesn't get sick. I can't go through that with a second baby. The stress of keeping the truth a secret is hard, add another baby..." Lauren shakes her head. "Why weren't we more careful?" She mutters running her fingers through her hair. She looks at Sark wincing at the pain and anger in his eyes "You know I'd have it if I could."

Sark crouches before her cupping her cheek, "Then don't have an abortion... we can go get Sophia and disappear. Go somewhere where no one can find us."

"We can't. They won't stop looking for you. We can't raise two kids on the run." Lauren whispers tears blurring her vision. "They'd find us... then what? How will we explain things if they did find us? We can't run from the CIA and NSC." She says sadly. "Michael wouldn't let us just disappear... not after what happened with Sydney." She nuzzles into his hand, "I do want to be with you Julian." She whispers tears falling.

Sark wipes at the tears with his thumbs, "Then come with me."

"I want too"

"Then do... walk away from Vaughn and be with me."

"I can't" Lauren closes her eyes not wanting to see the anger in Sark's eyes.

Sark leans in kissing her forehead

"Don't be mad." Lauren whispers

"I'm not sweetheart." Sark assures carefully he pulls her up then sits on the chair pulling her onto his lap.

Lauren buries her face in his neck tears falling, "I do love you Julian." She whispers.

"I love you too." Sark presses his lips to her hair.

"If things were different I'd have this baby."

"I know."

COUPLE HOURS LATER: HOUSE

Lauren looks at Sophia as she sleeps in the crib, 'I'm so sorry Sophia... you won't have the chance to know your little brother or sister. If I could keep the baby I would... its part of your Daddy. I love him so much but I can't be with him... we have to stay with Michael.' She wipes away the tears as they fall, 'I'm sorry Julian.'

COUPLE DAYS LATER

Lauren opens her eyes as she hears a knock at the bedroom door, "Yes"

Olivia enters "Honey, are you OK?" She asks entering the room she sits on the edge of the bed, "You look sad."

'I am sad. My baby is gone.' "I'm fine. Just a little tired." Lauren lies "Where's Sophia?"

"She is with your father. You know how he likes to spoil her."

Lauren smiles "Yeah he does."

"Where did you go the other night Lauren?" Olivia asks curiously.

"Just needed to drive around and think." Lauren shrugs

"How are things going between you and Michael?"

"Everything is fine."

"Lauren I know you... something is going on." Olivia brushes Lauren's hair back. "Talk to me. You know you can tell me anything."

"Did you ever wonder if you made the right choice in life?" Lauren asks softly.

"Is this about him?" Olivia demands

"I love him. He loves me." Lauren looks down at the floor tears blurring her vision.

Olivia sighs saddened by her daughter's pain, "You are married Lauren."

"I'm not going to leave Michael." Lauren assures "I can't be with him and I know it. I've managed to stay away from him."

"But?"

"He's who I think of when I think about the future. Michael... I don't know if he actually loves me or is with me out of duty."

"Lauren"

"You should see how he looks at Sydney. I know he still loves her and she loves him. I tried to make things right... with Sophia... allowing him to help Sydney... begging him not to help Sydney. I've tried everything Mother. I can't make him love me as much as he loves her."

"Lauren he loves you."

"No he loves the fact he's Daddy."

"Is he really though?"

Lauren shakes her head, "No." She whispers

"Oh Lauren."

"It just happened." Lauren shrugs "Michael can't know Mother... ever." She says worried. "If he finds out he'll go after him."

"It is your decision to tell him Lauren." Olivia says softly. "If you want to keep your marriage you'll need to stay away from this man."

"I know. We agreed to stay away from each other... even though it hurts we know its for the best if we stay away from each other." 'Can't risk me getting pregnant again either. God knows we're very fertile together.'

"Lauren I know you're unhappy and hurt but staying away from this man is for the best."

Lauren nods "I know."

"I'll leave you alone. Daddy and I will keep an eye on Sophia tonight."

"Thanks." Lauren watches as her Mother walks out of the room and closes her eyes, 'I just want to be in Julian's arms. Have him tell me everything is going to be fine. No Lauren... don't dwell. You and Julian are done... no more being together. Focus on your marriage... maybe keep it going.' Her hand goes to her middle a flash of pain hitting, 'Julian and I will never have another baby. I'm so sorry Julian.' She buries her face in the pillow swallowing heavily as the tears fall.

THAT NIGHT

Lauren sits on the rocking chair holding Sophia close tears blurring her vision, 'My little girl. I just have to get over your Daddy. It will be hard but we'll go on with Michael being Daddy. I love your Daddy so much and as much as it hurts we have to stay away from each other. One day when you're old enough I will tell you all about your Daddy. How he made me smile... how he made me feel... how much he loves us. Despite what you might hear from Michael and his friends... Julian Sark has an incredibly sweet side, it's hidden but its there if you look for it. He's a good man Sophia and he loves you so much.' She presses her lips to Sophia's soft curls. 'Be safe Julian.'

TBC…


	4. Chapters 6 and 7

CHAPTER 6

2 YEARS LATER: VAUGHN/REED HOME

"I can't believe him!" Michael says angrily as he and Lauren clean up the dishes. "He basically bought his freedom. I can't believe the CIA and British Intelligence is just going to let Sark go."

Lauren winces "He gave up his old life Michael."

Michael frowns, "I wonder why though... does he have a plan to destroy us?"

"Maybe he just wanted out."

Vaughn snorts "Its Sark, Lauren. You have no idea what he's like. He's always plotting"

Lauren glares at her husband, "You think people don't change?" She demands "Maybe he wants to live a normal life... have a family! You don't know what goes through his head... no one does. He could just be sick of being on the run."

"Sark with a family." Vaughn shakes his head "Yeah right."

'He has one... with me!' "He hasn't been doing anything for the last... year and a half Michael. I think he really wants to be done with what he was."

"Why are you defending him?" Vaughn demands

"I'm not defending him!" Lauren says angrily, 'Yes you are.' "I'm just saying that people change. Maybe he really wants to change." 'God Julian, please don't prove them right and be up to something. Really want this freedom.' She walks out of the kitchen going over to where Sophia is sitting she picks up the little girl, "Bedtime."

"No Mama. Stay up." Sophia squirms in her Mom's arms, "No bed."

"I'll put her to bed." Michael offers

"No I got it." Lauren walks out of the living room heading up the stairs.

Michael shakes his head returning to the kitchen

Lauren sets Sophia on the bed, "What pajamas do you want tonight?"

"Ducks"

Lauren smiles "Ducks it is."

LATER

Lauren walks into the living room where she finds Michael watching a hockey game ignoring the toys strewn about the room. "You know you could clean up while you watch the game."

"Huh"

Lauren shakes her head, "Never mind." She says angrily as she starts picking up the toys.

"What is wrong with you?" Michael demands. "You've been pissed off at me the last few days."

'Because I found out the man I love didn't even bother to tell me he was retiring from the spy life. Didn't even bother to ask me how I felt about him leaving this life. Am I ever going to see him again? Or am I going to be regulated to seeing him in pictures only?' "Because you never help out!" Lauren says angrily. "When you are actually home you don't help clean up. When you are home it isn't for long because something always comes up."

"Work Lauren. You leave for a few days as well." Vaughn points out.

"Only to go have my monthly check in with Sloane. Do you realize it has been two months since you've taken Sophia to the park? Eric takes her to the park more often then you do!" Lauren accuses.

"Weiss uses her to get dates."

"Yes but he takes the time out to play with her... take her out when you can't." Lauren sighs "I've had it with this." She says angrily as she drops the toys on the floor.

"What?" Vaughn demands

"I'm going to tell Dixon I'm taking an extended vacation. We need a break from each other. I'm taking Sophia to London to see Mother and Father."

"For how long?" Michael demands

"I'm not sure." Lauren shrugs walking out of the room. 'Maybe for good.'

COUPLE DAYS LATER: LONDON

Lauren looks at her Mother, "So ask"

"Ask what?" Olivia says innocently.

"Come on Mother. I know you. You have something to ask... hell I'll save you the trouble... we fight. That's all we do now."

"All married people fight." Olivia shrugs

"I know. I'm just sick of fighting with him. We just need a break from each other." Lauren looks back at Sophia who is dozing in the car seat. "It's just getting too stressful."

"Lauren... are you going to divorce him?"

Lauren shrugs "I really don't know Mother. All I know is I can't go on like this." She looks out the car window.

"On like what?"

"I don't know if I even love him anymore Mother." Lauren admits reluctantly. "At least not like I used too."

"Lauren is this about him?"

"No... not entirely." Lauren hedges

"Then what?"

"I've done everything I could think of to keep them apart. Sydney has as well but he won't quit. He offers to help her and she turns him down yet he still helps her. As much as Sydney once loved him she's finally moved on but Michael... he's still trying too in some ways. Sydney finally has a really nice boyfriend that her Dad even likes, and Jack doesn't think any guy is good enough for Sydney. She's happy yet Michael constantly complains about how she's busy with her new boyfriend and not keeping her mind on the job." Lauren sighs "He doesn't get that she doesn't want him back." She looks at her Mother, "I don't know if I can stand his behavior much longer."

"Michael is such a sweet man though"

"I know he is Mother but if he doesn't change... I don't think we'll survive much longer." Lauren sighs as her phone rings. Reaching into her purse she removes her phone flipping it open. "Reed" she greets then frowns "Why me? Yes I do know Sark's record quite well." 'No don't ask me to see him.' She silently begs. "Why not someone else?" 'Of course everyone else has a grudge with him... they've tried killing each other for years.' "No it is no problem sir." Lauren hangs up closing her phone with shaky hands. 'I have no choice. He knows that I don't let Michael's history with anyone stand in my way. Sure Sark did try to kill me once... he apologized and we ended up falling in love with each other. It will be fine Lauren. Just keep your distance from him. Don't let yourself fall into bed with him.'

"Lauren sweetie you OK?" Olivia asks

"I'm fine. Can you watch Sophia for a few hours tomorrow? I have to go meet with someone."

"Yes sure." Olivia looks at her daughter concerned.

THAT NIGHT: HOUSE

Lauren looks at Sophia as she sleeps, 'I'm going to go see your real Daddy tomorrow. He'll probably want to hear about you... maybe see you. I don't know if that's a good idea. If Michael ever found out Sark was near you he'd freak out. I don't know how I'm going to make it through tomorrow being so close to him. God all I want is to see the look on his face when he sees you.' Lauren sighs 'I don't know if I'll ever see that look again.' She wipes at the tears that fall.

LATE NEXT MORNING

"Be good for Grandma and Grandpa, Soph." Lauren drops a kiss to her daughter's head.

"Where you going Mama?" The three year old asks curiously.

'To see your Daddy.' "I have a meeting." Lauren replies "We'll play when I get back OK?"

Sophia nods smiling "OK Mama."

Lauren smiles back, 'Definitely Julian's little girl.' She hugs the girl. "I love you Sophia." She says "Now give me a kiss."

"Love you Mama." Sophia kisses her Mama.

Lauren stands looking at her Mother, "Thanks Mother."

Olivia nods watching as Lauren walks out of the kitchen.

HOUR LATER: HOUSE

"Sir"

Sark looks up from his computer to see his butler standing there, "Yes?"

"There is a woman here to see you... an Agent Reed."

Sark inwardly flinches, 'Go figure they'd send her.' "Bring her back." He leans back in his chair, 'Lauren... it's been so long since I've seen her.' He pulls up a picture recently taken of Lauren with Sophia both laughing, 'My girls.' He thinks fondly. 'She may be married to him but I'm the one she loves.' He looks up as Lauren walks into the study, 'My God she's beautiful.' He closes the file and smirks looking her over, "Been a long time Agent Reed." He presses a key on his lap top securing the room from all listening or watching. "You look good."

"Don't" Lauren warns

"Rooms secure." Sark assures leaning back in his chair. "So they sent you rather than Vaughn or one of the Bristows."

"Dixon knew they'd most likely try to kill you. Other than trying to blow me up in my own car we've never had enough contact for any issues."

"On paper contact." Sark points out. "We've had contact... lots of it." He says suggestively.

"Don't." Lauren whispers

"Fine. How is she?" Sark asks standing he moves around his desk.

Lauren shrugs, "Good. Growing fast." She smiles faintly.

"How long are you in London?" He gestures to the couch.

"I'm on an extended vacation." Lauren sits on the couch. "Its one of the reasons Dixon sent me rather than someone else. I made him promise not to tell Michael though... God knows how he'd react."

"Doesn't trust I'm out for good does he?" Sark sits on the other end of the couch facing Lauren. "Do you?"

"No, he doesn't." Lauren looks away and shrugs "I think I might be the only one willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"I'm done Lauren... I promise." Sark says seriously.

"Why now?" Lauren demands

"Time to get out... I was getting tired of living on the run. Besides with Father's money I have the chance to start over. They won't risk touching me since I went public about being a Lazarey and the last of the Russian royal family... or one of the last and donated a large amount of the money to various organizations."

"Why didn't you tell me what you were planning?" Lauren asks softly.

"What was I supposed to do Lauren call you up? Ask you how you felt about me retiring? That would have gone over well." Sark says sarcastically. "Besides you were the one who broke it off." He stands going over to the counter pouring himself a drink.

Lauren winces "Let's just get to work. I have to get back... I left Sophia with my parents."

"Fine." Sark grinds out. "What do you want?"

"We need to go over the rules for this arrangement. I've taken over for US, Russian and British Intelligence as your handler. They thought it would be easier to combine it... Britain wanted someone with dual citizenship; all three wanted someone with high level security clearance and crossover agency work so"

"You were the only one."

"The choice was Jack or myself. Dixon knew Jack would probably kill you the first time you made him mad so that left me." Lauren shrugs

"Fine let's get to work." Sark downs his drink returning to the couch.

"All right according to the agreement they came up with you have to provide intelligence when they need it. Yet if you try to put one against the other... you get jail. They will allow you to keep your money as long as you don't use it for anything illegal. That means I am left in charge of making sure all the places you do donate money to are legitimate so I need access to all of that paperwork."

"Don't trust me?"

"We're not talking about me." Lauren says quickly. "You are also not allowed contact with your former associates unless it is cleared with all three sides or one side needs information from a former associate."

"Irina is the only one still alive and no one, not even I, knows where she is. Well Bristow might know but I doubt it. All my other associates are dead or in prison. I do have a few sources still alive but I doubt any of them want anything to do with me."

"As long as you follow the rules each side will leave you alone and give you some immunity. If you break any of the rules you will be thrown in prison."

Sark stifles a groan, "Fine."

COUPLE HOURS LATER

"That's it." Lauren announces closing the file. "I'll see you in a month then." She stands

"Lauren"

Lauren looks at Sark, 'God I love him.' She mentally slaps herself, "Yes?"

"I'd like to see her." Sark requests

Lauren shakes her head, "Not a good idea. Michael and I are fighting enough as it is... I don't need to get into a fight with him over you seeing Sophia. He's already pissed off enough over your deal." 'And my defending you.'

"Who says he has to know?"

"You go anywhere one agent or another follows you. I really don't need someone taking a picture of you and Sophia together." Lauren picks up her jacket slipping it on. "It's not a good idea."

"Two years and three months Lauren." Sark points out

"What?" She says startled

"That's how long it's been since I've seen her in person."

"Don't" Lauren whispers

"Don't what? Don't remember how long it's been since I've seen my daughter?" Sark says coldly. "Don't think about the fact that I have a daughter that I can't even talk to or go near?"

"Is that why you retired?" Lauren demands

"Somewhat." Sark admits "Mostly because I was tired of running."

"I have to go." Lauren heads to the door

"Lauren"

Lauren stops her hand on the knob, "I wish it was a possibility Julian but it's not a good idea. You're under a microscope. If anyone found out you were even near Sophia there would be too many questions." She closes her eyes taking a deep breath, "I have to get back to the house." She walks out of the study.

Sark walks over to the counter pouring another drink he sits on the couch, 'I tried.' He looks at the content of his drink, 'And failed.' He closes his eyes 'Shouldn't be surprised she said no. She's protecting Sophia.'

Once in her car Lauren allows the tears to fall quickly wiping them away. 'Had to say no... no matter how hard it was it was for the best.' She starts the car pulling away from the house she heads down the driveway.

LATE AFTERNOON: REED HOUSEHOLD

"How was your meeting?" Olivia inquires as she watches Lauren stare at Sophia as the girl silently plays.

"Fine." Lauren whispers

"Alright, Lauren what's wrong?" Olivia demands "You've been quiet since you came home."

"Just thinking"

"What?"

"She has little traits that remind me of him."

"How so?"

"Her smile. That look she gets when she's figuring something out." Lauren smiles faintly.

"Lauren, stop." Olivia warns

"What?"

"More you dwell on that man the harder it will be to save your marriage."

"I know. I'm trying Mother. There are days when I don't think about him. Then there are days where I can't stop thinking about him."

"How long has it been since you've seen him?"

'Today.' "Two years." Lauren lies

"Work on your marriage."

"That's what I've been doing for the last three, four years Mother. Now it's Michael's turn to make things work." Lauren walks over to where Sophia is and joins the girl on the floor.

8PM

"Mama, when Daddy be here?" Sophia asks sleepily.

"I don't know baby." Lauren replies "It depends on work."

"Oh." Sophia yawns

"Now it is time for you to go to sleep." Lauren smiles "Good night sweetie."

"Night Mama" Sophia yawns curling up.

Lauren sits there watching the little girl drift off to sleep, 'My sweet little girl. I would do anything for you.' After a few minutes Lauren turns off the bedside lamp and quietly walks out of the room heading into her own across the hall. She picks up her lap top and carries it over to the bed sitting she opens the file on Sark. Her eyes land on the picture of Sark and blinks back tears at the familiar smile, 'God I miss you.' She closes her eyes, 'Don't Lauren. You have to stop.' She closes the file and turns off the lap top. Scrambling off the bed she grabs her jacket and keys hurrying out of the bedroom.

Hearing his daughter's footsteps coming down the stairs in a hurry George Reed looks up from his newspaper to see Lauren come down the stairs, "Lauren where are you going?"

"I just... Sophia's asleep. I need to get out of here for a while." She says pained. "If Michael calls the house just tell him... anything." She hurries out the door.

"What's going on with her?" George asks his wife.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Lauren just has some things to work out." Olivia says sadly instinctively knowing her daughter is thinking about the man she loves.

HOUR LATER: SOMEWHERE

"Lauren"

Lauren looks up startled from her thoughts to see Sark standing on the porch. Quickly she wipes at her tears, "What are you doing here?" She demands.

"I broke away from the guard dogs." Sark shrugs "Figured I'd find you here."

"How?"

"In Los Angeles and DC you drive when you need to think. When in London you come here." Sark sits beside her on the step, "You told me that."

"Michael wouldn't even know that." Lauren says sadly. "He doesn't even know

where this place is. God he'd have a fit if he had any idea you know me better than he does." She takes a deep shaky breath, "How do you know no one knows where you are?"

"I've been dodging tails since I was a teenager. I only let people catch me when I'm ready to be caught." He looks at Lauren frowning at the tears. "Why are you crying?"

Lauren shrugs "Lots of things."

"Lauren come on, it's just me."

"Short or long?" She laughs dryly

"Whichever."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why are you taking an extended vacation?" Sark asks curiously.

"I had it with Michael." Lauren shrugs "We need time apart. Too much living and working together I guess."

"How bad is it?"

Lauren glances at him then at her wedding ring, "The last year and a half things have been getting worse." She rubs her arms then stands walking into the cottage knowing Sark will follow. "He's never around and when he is we argue. Last weekend he was supposed to take Sophia to the park so I could get some errands done but he had to go out of town and sent Eric to take her. I mean I love that Eric spends time with her but so many times lately he just asks Eric to take her to the park or the zoo. He's gone from spending all free time with Sophia to not spending time with her." She closes her eyes taking a deep breath as she feels him sit next to her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

Lauren looks at him "I needed to get away and figure things out."

"And your parents? What do they think?"

"Dad is oblivious to everything but the fact he gets to see Sophia. Mom... is Mom, keeps telling me to make it work. She just doesn't get that I have."

"How is Sophia doing with all of this?"

"Loves the attention" Lauren smiles fondly at the mention of her baby. "She keeps asking where Michael is. I don't think she realizes what's going on."

"That is probably a good thing."

"I know." Lauren rests her head on the cushion, "I really don't know if my marriage is going to last." She finally admits out loud.

"You'll figure something out Lauren."

"I don't know if I want too Julian. I'm tired of dealing with his issues. I'm tired of fighting with him."

"You've been fighting to save your marriage since Sydney came back... why stop?"

"What am I supposed to do Julian?" She asks sadly. "I don't want to give up on my marriage but I'm running out of options... except Mother's idea."

"What was that?"

"Mother's idea was another baby... she seems to have this idea that it would make things work but it would just make things harder. I mean I can't even get him to pick up her toys while he's watching TV now."

"I'm sorry you're unhappy." Sark reaches out and gently wipes at the drying tears with his thumb, "I miss you Lauren."

Lauren closes her eyes enjoying his light touch. "I miss you too." She whispers slowly opening her eyes to meet his. "I miss you so much" She lifts her hand to his face and gently trails her fingers down his face.

Sark grabs her hand turning to kiss her palm their eyes lock. As he sees the tears fall he wipes them away with his thumb then leans in kissing her lightly then soon the kiss deepens. Sark breaks the kiss meeting Lauren's tear-filled gaze, "Lauren"

Lauren stares at him, 'I shouldn't do this.' She takes a deep breath then straddles his legs then looks at her wedding ring and without a moments thought she removes it setting it on the coffee table before taking his face between her hands kissing him. 'I love him so much.'

LATER

Lauren strokes Sark's cheek as she looks down at him her chin resting on her hand and smiles faintly.

"What?" Sark tugs lightly on a strand of her hair.

"I was thinking"

Sark searches her eyes, "About what?"

"The night Sophia was conceived."

Sark smirks "You broke into my hotel room."

"I didn't break in... not really." She hedges

"As I seem to recall we were in this position that night."

"I seem to recall we were in many." Lauren brushes her lips over his.

"Yes but I woke up to you on top of me. That was the first time you ever said my name... actually you screamed it." Sark runs his fingers through her hair. "God you're beautiful."

Lauren rests her head on his chest

"Regrets?"

"Somewhat." Lauren admits "I don't regret being with you but I regret the consequences that are bound to happen."

Sark shrugs, "Live for the now Lauren."

"We can't be together."

"Let's not talk about that." Sark strokes her cheek. "Tell me about Sophia." He requests

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything... there's only so much you can see in pictures."

"Well right now we're working on her ABCs and she can count up to ten. She's also working on learning how to tie her shoes. She's stubborn about things especially when she wants to learn something. The most annoying trait she's picked up from Michael is hockey. If I try to get her away from the TV when they're watching a game she cries. She has your smile" Lauren looks at Sark brushing her fingers across his lips "and when she's thinking she gets the same look you get. She's incredible." 'Just like her Daddy.'

Sark listens intently as Lauren tells him stories about Sophia's adventures.

LATER

"Julian we haven't talked about" Lauren bites her lip.

Sark winces knowing what she means, "We don't need to talk about it. You did what you thought was best for all of us."

"I want to talk about it Julian. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Sometimes" Lauren takes a deep shaky breath, "I hate myself for making that choice." She looks away

"Don't all right" Sark forces her to look at him, "Don't hate yourself... please."

"I can't help it." Lauren sobs "It was our baby Julian."

"You were right Lauren... there wasn't any choice." Sark kisses her forehead then wipes at her tears. "It's OK."

"No it's not" Lauren whispers "It hurts"

"What does?"

"That our baby isn't here with us. I wanted to have the baby so much."

"I know you did."

Lauren buries her face in his shoulder crying for her baby.

DAWN

Lauren sighs "I guess I should get home. Mother must be on the verge of having a bloody heart attack." Lauren pulls away, "What are you going to tell the guard dogs?"

"They are most likely thinking that I found some woman and went home with her." Sark shrugs watching as Lauren goes in search of her clothing. "What about you?"

"Mother knows I'm here. She knows I hide out here some times." She pulls on her shirt, "Are you going to get dressed?"

"I'm enjoying the view... though I'd rather see the clothes come off" Sark smirks

Lauren tosses the boxer briefs at him, "Smart ass."

"I try." Sark throws the blanket off and begins to dress.

"Julian"

"Yes?"

"Don't prove them right." She pleads

"Prove whom right?" Sark questions

"Everyone." Lauren whispers stepping up to him, "If you said what you mean about leaving your old life alone do."

"I don't want to go back Lauren. I left... what can I go back to?" Sark runs his fingers through her hair. "I've always lived in the moment... never looked beyond the next few minutes."

"And now?"

"I have a little girl that I can't get to know but maybe one day I will have that chance."

"All I want is to see you two together." Lauren whispers staring at him, "I want to see that look again... the one you had the night you first saw her." She caresses his jaw "You were so happy that night... and so sad." She adds after a moment of thought.

"It really hit me that night that I have a child... that was something I never gave a thought about."

"Having kids?"

Sark nods stroking her cheek, "That night when I walked into her room and saw her in your arms, I realized how hard it was going to be... I never thought about it before that night. Before she was born I thought I'd have no problem staying away but when I saw that picture you emailed me I tried to stay away." He takes a deep breath, "I couldn't stay away."

"I'm glad you didn't." Lauren admits "From the moment she was in my arms I needed you to see her." She sighs "So many times I almost picked up the phone and called you... I knew you would show up sooner or later." She kisses him lightly. "Be careful when heading back."

"I will." Sark continues dressing. "I love you Lauren."

Lauren smiles "I love you too Julian." She picks up her wedding ring and stares at it thoughtfully before returning it to her finger. She looks at Sark kissing him lightly. "I'll see you later."

HOUR LATER: REED HOUSE

"Lauren"

Lauren winces hearing her Mother's worried voice. She takes a deep breath looking at her Mom, "Yes Mother?"

"Where were you?"

"At the cottage, I needed to do some thinking." Lauren answers

"About what?" Olivia asks

"The future."

"And?"

"I'm not sure." 'But I found my footing.' Lauren shrugs "Still a lot to think about Mother. I take it she didn't wake."

"No. She's been asleep the whole time."

"Good. I'm going to go get some more sleep."

"Lauren"

"I'm fine Mother." Lauren assures walking up the stairs to her room. Closing the door she leans against it sighing heavily, 'More than fine.' She smiles resting her head against the door.

CHAPTER 7

COUPLE DAYS LATER: PARK

"Hello sweetheart."

Lauren starts in surprise when she hears Sark's voice over her shoulder. She turns her head glaring at him, "You're late."

"I didn't know I was on a schedule." Sark smirks sitting next to her on the bench and follows her gaze to where Sophia is playing with a little boy in the sandbox.

"Do you have it all?" Lauren looks at him.

"Here" Sark hands her a file, "everything is in order of when I made the donations. So you didn't tell me why here."

"Mother and Father are at some sort of benefit." Lauren shrugs "No one but the housekeeper is at the house but she doesn't need Sophia under foot."

"Your husband would have a bloody fit if he knew you wanted to meet with her so close." Sark nods at Sophia.

"Yes well my husband is currently busy with work." Lauren says bitterly as she looks through the paperwork, "Bank statements?"

"Do I really want the bloody CIA knowing my bank account number?"

"You have more than one." Lauren points out.

"Here" Sark hands her another folder, "this is the account that the donations were made from."

"Good." Lauren glances up to see Sophia about to stick a handful of sand into her mouth. "Sophia don't" she warns

Sophia looks at her Mama almost daringly.

"You don't like the taste of sand remember." Lauren reminds

Sophia looks at her hand then drops the sand returning to her playing.

"That girl would put anything in her mouth once." Lauren shakes her head. "Last week she decided she wanted to see what paste tasted like."

"And how did that end?"

"She ate some." Lauren shrugs "Last fall she ate a worm."

"Why did she do that?"

"I have no idea. One minute she was looking at the worm... the next it was in her mouth." Lauren alternates between reading the file and checking on Sophia knowing that Sark is keeping an eye on Sophia while checking out their surroundings. "Do you check out the organizations before you make the donations?"

"Yes of course. I figured they would start asking questions about my donations."

"How far do you go into checking out the organizations?"

"Even check out the people who work there."

"Good. Relax Sark... I have to do this with Sloane every month."

"Mama" Sophia runs over to the bench eyeing the man sitting beside her Mama warily as she climbs onto the bench.

Lauren looks at Sophia, "Done playing?"

Sophia shakes her head her pigtails swaying, "Can I have some juice?"

Lauren reaches into the diaper bag removing a bottle, "Here you go." She hands the girl the bottle.

"Thank you." Sophia takes the bottle sticking it in her mouth watching her surroundings with interest.

"Oh and Dixon wants to know about a man named Siveroy."

Sark shrugs, "Not much. I've never had contact with him. I only know his reputation. Irina or Sloane would know more about him."

Lauren nods

"Mama" Sophia tugs on her Mama's sleeve.

Lauren looks at Sophia, "Yes baby?"

"Done." Sophia hands her Mama the bottle. "I'm gonna go play."

Lauren takes the bottle watching Sophia return to the sandbox and returns the bottle to the diaper bag. "She is a whirlwind." She chuckles "She can sit still for hours but other times" Lauren shakes her head, "she'll last five minutes before moving on to something else."

"Need anything else?" Sark questions his eyes on Sophia who is happily playing so close.

Lauren notices his expression and sighs knowing what he wants to do... hug his little girl. "No not right now."

"Let me know what else you need." Sark stands walking away.

'I need you.' She looks at Sophia as she puts the files in the diaper bag. She stands and joins Sophia in the sandbox.

AFTER MIDNIGHT: REED HOUSEHOLD

Lauren groans hearing her phone ring and blindly grabs it off the nightstand, "What now Michael?" she growls in annoyance.

"Sorry, sweetheart definitely not your bloody husband." Sark says amused

"Mmm" Lauren smiles, "much better than him." She curls up in bed.

"You two get into an argument?"

"That's all we do now."

"Does he know?"

"No. If there are any pictures he hasn't seen them yet. He does know that Dixon assigned me as your handler."

"Was that what you were arguing about?"

"Of course, you know how he feels about anything having to do with you." Lauren sighs "He didn't have that much of a fit when he found out I was Sloane's handler."

"He'll get over it."

"As long as he believes it's only business."

"Enough about him." Sark says annoyed. "How is Sophia?"

"I managed to keep her from eating sand." Lauren laughs "She's good, fast asleep."

"She's beautiful."

"Yes she is. I'm glad you got to see her."

"She looks just like you."

"That's what Mother says. Whenever her friends come over she drags out my baby pictures to show them. It's bloody embarrassing."

"You miss London don't you?"

"Of course I do. I did grow up here. I miss it."

"Ever thought of moving back?"

"A lot, especially lately, this has always been home."

"Home is always home."

"What about you? If you had your choice where would you be?"

Sark's silent for a moment then answers, "Anywhere with you and Sophia."

Lauren smiles "You are a charmer."

"It's the truth sweetheart... it's what I want most."

"If things were different we'd have that... we'd have had that a long time ago. I was thinking about something last night."

"What's that?"

"He or she would have been about a year and a half."

"I know."

The two talk for a while then Lauren reluctantly ends the conversation. She smiles hanging up her phone, 'God I love him.'

COUPLE NIGHTS LATER: COTTAGE

"What?" Lauren growls into her phone annoyed at the interruption in her sleep.

"Nice greeting."

"Hi. Where are you?"

"Front door."

"Why don't you just pick the lock."

"I'm trying to be a normal person here Reed. Now get your cute ass out of bed and let me in."

Lauren smiles throwing off the covers she slips her robe on phone still in hand, "So you think my ass is cute?"

"I think every part of you is cute."

Lauren turns on the lamp in the hall closing Sophia's door after checking to make sure the girl is still asleep. "And what is cutest about me?"

"It's a long list."

Lauren turns off the alarm and unlocks the door hanging up her phone as she sees Sark on the porch. "If you get caught"

"I didn't." Sark enters the house and once the door is closed he looks her over as she resets the alarm and locks the door then grabs her hand pulling her back to the bedroom. "Sophia?" He asks as he closes the bedroom door.

"Heavy sleeper." Lauren tosses the robe aside. "She's an early riser so you can't stay all night." Her hands go to the buckle of his belt.

"I know." He chuckles "Eager?"

"What can I say... I can't resist you."

LATER

"I must say that was another round of mind-blowing sex." Sark chuckles as he meets Lauren's gaze. "Hello beautiful."

Lauren smiles sleepily.

"Tired?"

"She's being a terror right now." Lauren strokes his back with her nails. "Just like her Daddy."

"Well her Daddy is working very hard to be good."

"And he's doing a great job." Lauren kisses his nose. "Now let me down."

Sark sets Lauren on her feet, "You've been busy lately."

"Doing a lot of thinking... arguing with myself."

"About?"

Lauren sighs pushing her hair out of her face, "Everything. Us... my relationship with Michael... my parents." She walks over to the bed.

"And?"

Lauren sits on the bed, "My marriage isn't working... I don't think it ever did. I mean we tried for Sophia but" she sighs "it didn't work."

"So what are you going to do?" Sark asks sitting beside her.

"I requested a transfer here. Dixon knows and I asked him not to tell anyone. I go back to Los Angeles tomorrow to finish up the paperwork. Sophia's staying here so she doesn't have to be put in the middle of the argument that is bound to happen." She looks at Sark, "This isn't only because of what's going on between us so don't let that ego of yours get any bigger."

"I know it's not about us."

"We still have to keep this whole thing a secret."

"I know."

"Once everything is done we'll figure something out." Lauren rests her head on his shoulder. "I used to think I'd do anything to keep my marriage... now I wish I had ended it before it happened."

"We never would have met."

"Good point. Then I guess it should be... I should say then I should have ended it when I found out I was pregnant with Sophia. Even then I knew it was just going downhill."

Sark kisses her head, "I'm sorry sweetheart."

Lauren snorts, "No you aren't. You hate Michael."

Sark chuckles, "Yes but I don't like the fact you're unhappy."

"I'm happy right now." Lauren looks at him with a smile.

"I'm glad." Sark kisses her.

NEXT MORNING

Lauren frowns not finding Sark beside her then sighs, 'Left without waking me.' She shakes her head looking at the clock she smiles seeing a piece of paper. Picking up the paper she unfolds it reading,

'My sweet Lauren,

Didn't want to wake you... you were peacefully asleep. I love you and Sophia more than I ever thought possible. Perhaps one day we can stop hiding the truth and be together.

Good luck,

Julian.'

Lauren smiles 'One day.'

LATE AFTERNOON: AIRPORT

"Be good for Grandma and Grandpa." Lauren kisses Sophia's nose. "I'll be back soon."

"How soon?"

"Five days."

"Sophia, come too." Sophia pouts

"You'll have more fun with Grandma and Grandpa. When I get back we'll go do something fun... just us."

"OK. Daddy, come soon?"

Lauren winces "I don't know baby. We'll see." She hugs Sophia, "I love you."

"Love you Mama."

"I'll call tonight to say good night OK?"

Sophia nods "OK."

Lauren hands Sophia to her Mom, "Thanks Mom."

Olivia nods "We'll see you in five days."

WHILE LATER: PLANE

Lauren looks at her ring, 'Never thought I'd become a divorce statistic. There's no choice. I can't stay in an unhappy marriage just for Sophia... it's not fair to her or any of us.' She sighs 'I just can't stay in my marriage.'

NEXT EVENING: REED/VAUGHN HOUSE

Michael Vaughn frowns when he notices the front lights on. He walks back into the house where he finds Lauren looking through the bookcase, "When did you get back?"

"Early this morning." Lauren looks at her husband. "Dixon said you were on a mission."

Vaughn nods "Mexico."

"How'd it go?"

"Fine. Where's Sophia?"

"With my parents."

"Why?"

'Now or never.' Lauren takes a deep breath before answering, "I transferred to the London office."

"What? Why?"

"I can't do this anymore Michael. I can't watch while you drool over Sydney and mope that she doesn't want you. I can't live as the other woman. I want a divorce."

"Oh come on Lauren"

"I want to do this as nice as possible Michael. I don't want to drag Sophia or anyone else through the divorce. Either you agree to it and sign the papers or we go to court. If we go to court your obsession with Sydney comes out. But considering your loyalty to Sydney I hope you won't subject her to that. We've tried everything to make this work Michael and its not."

"You are not taking my daughter to London!" Michael says angrily.

"Your daughter!" Lauren exclaims her voice filled with fury. "For the last year and a half she has been solely my responsibility. I feed her. I clothe her. I'm the one who gets up in the middle of the night when she's sick. I'm the one who makes excuses for you when you break promises. I can't even get you to do a load of laundry when your home."

"If this is about Sydney"

"It's not because I know she's been pushing you away. She even wanted this marriage to succeed. She has moved on Michael... you haven't."

"Lauren come on"

"I'm not staying in a marriage that is going to end up hurting Sophia. She deserves better than what you've been doing. You sleep in the guest room. I'm only in town to finish up some paperwork and pack up my and Sophia's belongings. You can keep everything. The divorce papers are on the counter." Lauren walks out of the room.

Michael heads into the kitchen picking up the papers he starts to read them as he heads back to the couch.

Lauren returns to the living room, "I'm not asking for alimony and not that much in child support. I don't need your money... never have."

"I only get visitations!" Vaughn exclaims as he comes across the custody section of the divorce papers.

"Until you start acting like her father yes. If you don't break promises to call her or visit we'll see about her coming to LA for a week or so. Your Mom can see her anytime she wants."

"If she goes to London you mean." Vaughn mutters

"I don't want to argue. I'm leaving Sophia's bed and furniture so she'll have it when she's here."

"Damn it Lauren"

"Don't Michael. I have tried... I've been trying since we first married. We never should have gotten married... you weren't ready. I did love you Michael but I don't think you really loved me... I think you wanted the distraction from missing Sydney."

Vaughn scowls "I'm going out." He tosses the papers on the coffee table and stands walking out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Lauren sighs, 'Knew he wouldn't take it well.'

NEXT MORNING: OFFICE

"Thank you Dixon... for everything." Lauren says as she hands him the paperwork.

"Are you sure about this?"

Lauren nods

"If you ever want to return here you can." Dixon offers.

"Thank you but I think London is the best choice for me right now."

"And how is Vaughn taking this?"

"Mad but there's no other option. I gave him the chance to work things out and he didn't make the effort."

"How long are you staying in LA?"

"Until Friday. I have meetings with my superiors at the NSC and need to finish packing up our things."

"Good luck Lauren."

Lauren nods "Thank you sir." She picks up the file and walks out of the room.

MIDAFTERNOON: HOUSE

Lauren opens the door to find Sydney on the porch and sighs, "Come to gloat?" She asks walking away from the door.

"No." Sydney walks into the house. "I just... I don't know why I'm here."

"I've tried with him Sydney. He wants you... always has. I was just a distraction for him. If you love Kyle be careful because Michael is going to do whatever he can to get you back."

"I'm over Vaughn, Lauren." Sydney assures

"When you first came back I had to share him with you... I hated it but I learned to accept it." 'Somewhat.' "But when he started shoving aside Sophia to help you, even when you didn't want it; that was the last straw."

Sydney looks down, "I never wanted that Lauren."

"I know... you put aside your feelings for Michael so our marriage could work. Thank you for that Sydney but I've done all I can to save my marriage." 'I even used my lover's child.' "There's nothing else I can do."

"What about Sophia?"

"We're moving to London. My parents spend 9 months of the year there. She likes London"

"Michael adores her... she's all he talks about."

"Yet he spends little time with her." Lauren says sadly.

"I thought"

Lauren shakes her head, "He hasn't spent more than five hours alone with her in two months. Even then all they did was watch hockey or baseball. He rarely plays with her. I won't subject Sophia to a father who pays no attention to her... it's not fair to her."

"No it's not." Sydney agrees knowing her own childhood was miserable because her father never spent time with her. "Good luck Lauren." She says seriously.

"Thank you." Lauren smiles sadly. "Good luck with Kyle... he's a great guy. Don't let Michael stop you from whatever you want."

"I stopped caring what Michael thought years ago." Sydney admits

"Good."

Sydney starts towards the door, "Lauren... Sophia is a great girl. Despite Michael's behavior he does love her."

"I know." Lauren watches Sydney walk out of the house then continues packing.

FRIDAY MORNING

Lauren walks into the kitchen and stops in her tracks when she sees the divorce papers with Michael's signature. She looks at Michael who is sitting at the kitchen table reading the sports section. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you... I did it for Sophia. She doesn't need to be put through a messy divorce. I want her for half of summer vacation and when she's old enough every other Christmas and Thanksgiving. When I'm in London I want to see her. When she's ready for school I get her during Spring Break."

"We'll work all of it out." Lauren assures

"What are you going to tell her?"

"That we aren't going to be living together anymore and that she'll see you whenever possible." Lauren shrugs "Something like that."

"Going to live with your parents?"

"Father has a realtor friend who is looking for a flat for us. In the meantime we'll live with Mother and Father." 'Hopefully we'll be able to move close to Julian.'

"Are you still going to be Sloane and Sark's handler?"

"Yes."

"I have to get to work. Have a good flight. Give Sophia a kiss for me."

"I will." Lauren promises

Michael pauses in the doorway of the kitchen, "I really wanted this to work Lauren... especially for Sophia."

"I know." Once he's gone Lauren sighs, 'We just didn't work.'

EARLY AFTERNOON

Lauren looks around the living room and takes a deep breath looking at her wedding ring she removes it setting it on the coffee table. "Goodbye Michael." She grabs her purse and walks out of the house locking the door behind her. As she heads towards her waiting car her phone rings and she fishes it out of her purse flipping it open, "Reed"

"How'd it go?"

Lauren sighs, "Decent. Barely saw each other let alone spoke."

"Did he sign the papers?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"I'll call you when I'm back."

"Good. I miss you."

Lauren smiles hearing his tone, "Same." She hangs up getting into her car.

NEXT MORNING: LONDON

"Mama" Sophia grins

Lauren takes the girl from her Mother, "Hello my girl." She kisses Sophia. "Oh I missed you."

"Missed you, Mama." Sophia grins

Lauren kisses Sophia again, "That was from Daddy."

"How did it go?" Olivia inquires

"Fine, I dropped off the papers at the lawyer's office on my way to the airport."

"Lauren, are you sure about this honey?"

Lauren looks at Sophia who grins the familiar grin, "I'm sure. It's better this way. So how did my girl do while I was gone? Did she behave?"

Sophia nods "I was good."

"Oh really?"

"She was a perfect angel." Olivia assures

"Good."

2 HOURS LATER: HOUSE

"Lauren, are you sure about this divorce?" George asks concerned.

"I'm sure Dad. I can't do it anymore. I tried as hard as I could but" Lauren shrugs "I just wasn't what he wanted. I'm surprised we lasted this long." Lauren looks at Sophia who is playing nearby. "I think Sophia's the only reason we lasted this long."

"Have you told her?" Olivia asks

"No. I will soon."

"Is Michael going to come visit?" George questions

"I'm sure he will. He does love her... I know that." Lauren takes a sip of her tea then yawns.

"Why don't you go get some sleep. We'll watch Sophia for a while." Olivia offers

"Thanks Mom." Lauren stands walking out of the living room and up the stairs. Once she's in her room she picks up her phone from the nightstand and dials the now familiar number.

"What!"

Lauren smiles "Bad mood?"

"Not anymore. Are you back?"

"I returned an hour ago. Spent the whole time explaining to my parents why I'm divorcing Michael."

"And does Sophia know?"

"Not yet. I'll tell her soon. It's just a hard thing to explain to a three year old." Lauren yawns kicking off her shoes. "How are you?"

"Fine. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Get some sleep. We'll talk later."

"Alright." Lauren hangs up then crawls into bed closing her eyes.

LATE AFTERNOON

"Mama, when do we go home?" Sophia asks curiously as she looks up from playing.

Lauren closes her book and looks at Sophia, "We are home."

"With Daddy."

"Sophia we need to talk." Lauren pats her lap, "Come here."

Sophia abandons her toys crawling onto her Mama's lap, "When do we go home to Daddy?"

"Sophia, I know this is hard to understand but Mama and Daddy won't be living together anymore. You'll see Daddy whenever he has the time to come here but we won't be living with him anymore."

"Where are we living?"

"For now with Grandma and Grandpa but soon we'll find a place of our own."

"Daddy?"

"Daddy is staying in Los Angeles."

"Nana?"

"She'll fly here to see you or we'll go see her." Lauren hugs Sophia, "Daddy and I love you a lot you know that right?"

Sophia nods

"Good." Lauren kisses Sophia's head, "Now how about we play."

"OK"

THAT NIGHT

"How'd she take it?" Sark asks

Lauren sighs leaning against the window she looks out at the night sky. "She's three and easily distracted. Tomorrow she'll ask again when she'll see him."

"When will she?"

"Michael is going to take next weekend off and come see her."

"So soon?"

"Knowing Michael something will come up." Lauren says bitterly. "We agreed to do this as peaceful as possible. No alimony and very little child support."

"Why even ask him?"

"It would have been a little suspicious if I hadn't. Besides I'm just going to put the money in her bank account for college. Truth is I make more than Michael does... never had a need for his money. Plus my trust fund."

"Ah yes I forgot you are a trust fund baby."

"Oh shut up Mr. I just inherited a huge amount of money."

"Well I didn't even know about the money." Sark points out "You've always known about your trust fund."

"Good point."

"How long will you be living with your parents?"

Lauren groans, "Hopefully not long. I still have time left on my extended vacation... I'm going to look for daycare for Sophia as well as a house."

"What about when you go out of town?"

"Mom and Dad are here nine months out of the year when they're not" Lauren shrugs "I'll figure something out."

"I know what would really piss off Vaughn"

"No you are not babysitting."

"Oh come on darling."

"Hey I'd have no problem with it, if Michael wouldn't have a fit over it and you know he would."

"You know what... there is something we've never done."

"What's that?"

"Something we should do when your divorce is final."

"What?" Lauren asks warily.

"An actual date that involves going out rather than ordering room service."

"You're right... the closest we've ever been on a date was the alley in Prague. Though I don't think having sex in an alley is an actual date."

"Yes but it was one of the few times we weren't in a hotel room." Sark points out.

"True." Lauren chuckles

"Come on lets go on a date like normal people."

"You know if we did we'd be watched."

"So what"

"And Michael would find out... and even though we'd be divorced by then you know he'd threaten to take Sophia from me."

"Tell him it was a business dinner. I'm not saying now Lauren... we'll wait until a few months after your divorce is final."

"All right fine but until then what?" Lauren sighs "I can't go without seeing you."

"Guess we'll have to be careful not to get caught seeing each other."

"How?"

"Give me some time to figure that out. My place is somewhat secure"

"But not secure enough."

"Your place?"

"Only when Sophia's not there." Lauren stipulates

"So have your parents take her a night a week."

"We'll see."

TBC…


	5. Chapters 8 and 9

CHAPTER 8

SATURDAY MORNING: REED HOUSE

"Daddy" Sophia grins running to the front door.

Michael picks up the girl kissing her cheek, "Hey sweetie. I miss you."

"Miss you too Daddy." Sophia hugs him.

Lauren joins them in the foyer with a backpack, "Michael"

"Lauren" Vaughn nods in greeting as Olivia joins them, "Hello Olivia."

"Michael." Olivia smiles

"Here." Lauren hands Vaughn the backpack.

"So where are you guys going to do?" Olivia inquires politely.

"I thought we'd go to the zoo today. What do you think Soph?"

Sophia nods excitedly. "Yeah!"

"All right then that's what we'll do. Not sure what we'll do tomorrow." Vaughn laughs at the girl's excitement. "I'll bring her back three tomorrow?"

Lauren nods stepping up to Sophia she kisses the girl's cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow OK?"

"OK." Sophia nods

"Have fun with Daddy." Lauren looks at Michael, "Don't let her eat too much junk food."

Vaughn nods

"Bye Mama. Bye Grandma."

"Bye Sophia. Have fun." Olivia and Lauren watch as Michael walks to the car in the driveway with Sophia on his hip. "Lauren" Olivia begins as the door closes

"Don't Mother." Lauren says quickly.

"What?"

"I'm not staying in a marriage just because you think I should. We're unhappy and Sophia will suffer if we stay together."

"Does this have something to do with him?" Olivia asks curiously.

Lauren stiffens "No. It is entirely about what is good for us... and mostly Sophia. I can't stay in an unhappy marriage Mother. I want someone who loves me... and only me. I tried Mother... I did what I could to keep my marriage going, but it couldn't last. I know you and father love Michael but this has nothing to do with you two... it has to do with us."

"Lauren"

"Deal with it Mother... I'm getting a divorce whether or not you approve."

"Lauren I just want you happy."

"Divorce doesn't make a person happy but it needs to be done. I'm not doing this for you Mother... I'm doing this for Sophia, myself... and even Michael. We aren't happy together. We haven't been for a while... we just never really took the time to realize it." Lauren walks up the stairs to her room.

EARLY AFTERNOON: COTTAGE

Lauren sighs "She's driving me bloody insane."

"Who?"

"My Mother."

"Still not liking the fact you're divorcing him?"

"No. Never been a divorce in my family... annulments yes but divorce no."

"Who had the annulment?"

"One of my cousins. She married behind her parents back when she was 17... they forced the annulment. Not really sure about the whole story... no one discusses it." Lauren sighs "Father is taking it well but Mother... she makes it seem like I'm doing this to hurt her." Lauren reaches for her tea only to have Sark hand it to her. "She thinks its all about you." She admits taking a sip of her tea.

"Well you do love me." Sark points out.

Lauren smiles "Yes I do but this isn't all about you."

"I know." Sark presses his lips to her hair. "It has to do with you and Sophia being happy."

"I know Soph's going to miss Michael and he'll miss her but its for the best. I can't live with him anymore."

"Don't have to convince me."

"Did you know before Sydney he was seeing a woman named Alice and dumped Alice for Sydney?"

"Yes."

"Go figure." Lauren sighs "How do you always know these things?"

Sark shrugs "Know your enemies... that's what Irina taught me."

"I hope Sophia's having fun."

"I'm sure she is." Sark assures

Lauren turns her head and smiles, "I missed you."

"I missed you as well." Sark kisses her.

LATE EVENING

"All right sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow. Now go to bed for Daddy. I love you too." Lauren hangs up and starts back to the bedroom where Sark is waiting on the floor before the fireplace. She stops remembering something and picks up the bag on the kitchen table before heading back to the room.

Sark looks up to see Lauren walk into the room with a bag in hand, "What's that?" He asks curiously.

Lauren joins him on the floor "Something I thought you'd like to see." She removes a photo album and opens it to the first picture taken of Sophia just after she was cleaned up. "That was one long day."

"I know."

"Where were you?" Lauren asks curiously.

"Ireland. I knew I had to be as far away from you as possible when she was born."

"Why?"

"I needed to keep myself from you." Sark shrugs "Spent most of the day drinking." 'And praying nothing would happen to either of you.' "I had someone in the hospital the day she was born."

"I figured you would." Lauren rests her head on his shoulder. "I knew she was yours the moment I found out I was pregnant."

"How?"

"I could feel it." Lauren shrugs "Its hard to explain. When I saw her smile I knew." Lauren looks at the picture, "They say newborns don't smile but she did. It was a hard day. I had to go without drugs so I knew what I was doing because I wanted you so bad."

"Didn't want to slip up."

Lauren nods her eyes on the pictures as he looks through them telling him stories behind the pictures, telling him about Sophia's firsts.

LATER

Lauren sits on the counter wearing Sark's shirt as he makes dinner, "So why did you end up changing your name to Lazarey?"

Sark shrugs "Haven't had a legal last name since I was a boy. I thought it was time to fully accept who I am."

"Why don't you blame Sydney for what happened?"

"I did at first." Sark admits "But after I saw the evidence I knew it wasn't her fault. She had no control or very little over what they had her do. Despite everything Sydney and I have done to each other over the years I do know one thing about her"

"What's that?"

"She wouldn't willingly hurt someone just because we were related. She thinks its a low thing to do." Sark shrugs as he takes a sip of his wine. "Besides if I had gone for revenge then it wouldn't have stopped until everyone either of us even remotely cared about was dead. I don't want that anymore." He steps between her legs

"What do you want?" Lauren asks curiously as she strokes his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"A chance at a normal life; to still be alive if there's even a slight chance Sophia will ever know the truth. If I was dead and she found out the truth then she would never hear the full story about why I made my choices in life. All she'll hear is the CIA and NSC version."

"I don't even know why you chose this life." Lauren remarks

"I don't know if you're ready for it."

"I am... I want to know. I want to know why you left behind the sweet little boy you must have been. I want to know why you hide that part of you."

Sark searches her eyes then shakes his head, "No sweetheart you aren't ready to know how Julian became Sark." He kisses her forehead, "But I will tell you one day." He promises

Lauren nods then smiles "So Julian Alexander Lazarey what secrets are you willing to part with now?"

Sark smirks "I have many secrets."

"Then we're going to play Truth and you have to answer my questions."

"Ask away and I shall tell you no lies." Sark quips "But you have to answer mine."

"OK" Lauren shrugs "who was the first girl you ever had a crush on and how old were you?"

"That's a long time ago." Sark muses thoughtfully as he stirs the sauce. "If I'm remembering correctly I was six and her name was Rachel." Sark smiles faintly, "Who was your first crush?"

"His name was Graden Williamson the Third. I had a huge crush on him from the time I was five and he was 8 until I was ten. First kiss?"

"I believe her name was, Rachel in the coat room of our class when we were six. You?"

"Graden's brother Tobin in their backyard."

"Lauren" Sark shakes his head

"It was a dare when I was nine OK." Lauren takes a sip of her wine. "They were both cute so" she shrugs "Oh come on I kissed the brother of the guy I had a crush on... you probably slept with sisters."

Sark grins "Oh yes Ada and Alia."

"Hey, no drooling over ex lovers." Lauren huffs

"They were twins."

"Typical guy." Lauren shakes her head.

"All right something you wish you hadn't done as a teenager."

"Hmm" Lauren tilts her head "I slept with my lit professor in college."

"Lauren" Sark says aghast

"What?"

"I didn't know you had it in you." Sark smirks

Lauren shrugs "It was a stupid thing to do and I wasn't exactly sober." She leans back on her hands, "You?"

Sark leans against the counter, "I didn't know until years later but when I was eighteen one of my lovers, not Alison, became pregnant."

"Yours?"

Sark nods

"Did she have the baby?" Lauren asks after a moment of stunned silence.

"She said she did but then again she never was the most... truthful person. I found out about nine years ago and we didn't speak for three years after that."

"Would Irina know?"

"Probably but I doubt she'd tell me."

"How many other kids do you have out there?" Lauren demands

"That would be the only one."

"Are you sure?"

Sark nods, "After you told me you were pregnant I checked on all my former lovers. Some had children but they weren't mine."

"Are you sure?"

"They were either too old or too young to be mine." Sark assures

"Are you counting one night stands as well?"

"The ones whose names I know yes." Sark steps up to her and cups her cheek, "If there is by any remote chance I have another child somewhere its not going to change anything all right?"

Lauren nods "But what if some lady shows up one day with a kid or some teenager or adult shows up saying you are their father?"

"If that does happen I will deal with it then. I seriously doubt that will happen Lauren." He brushes her hair back then rests his forehead against hers.

Lauren kisses him lightly.

LATE THAT NIGHT

Sark props his head up on his hand as he absently draws on Lauren's stomach, "Can I ask you something?"

"What's stopping you?"

"Why didn't you and Vaughn have a child?" He asks curiously.

Lauren winces "We tried but about two years ago I had a miscarriage." she shrugs "it hurt too much. No one not even my parents or his mother knew about the miscarriage."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Sark says softly.

"There was no physical reason behind the miscarriage." She looks away

"What is it?"

"Do you know what's strange?"

"What?"

Lauren looks at him tears filling her eyes as she makes her admittance out loud for the very first time. "The miscarriage was hard but the abortion... it was ten times worse." She sighs "What kind of mother am I" she whispers closing her eyes

Sark frowns, "You are a great mother Lauren." He wipes at her tears with his thumb, "Look at me." When Lauren opens her eyes he continues "You are Lauren. What makes you think you aren't?"

Lauren wipes at her tears, "I just... I know this sounds terrible but when I was pregnant the last time I didn't have the same intense connection I felt with our babies. I loved it, how could I not, it was part of me but I didn't have the same feelings I had with our babies."

"It doesn't make you a bad mother." Sark assures "If you didn't love any of your babies mine or not then I would be worried but you did love them... just differently."

"I just"

"It is like my relationship with Irina versus Sydney's relationship with Irina. I've known Irina pretty much my whole life and she has always treated me like family... granted it is a twisted relationship. As long as I've known about Sydney I've always known Irina loved her. I know that despite all the times Irina had tried to kill or injure Sydney she still loves her. All the times Irina has betrayed me it was to protect Sydney or Jack yet she has at many times done things to protect me as well." Sark brushes his thumb across Lauren's cheek, "I've always known that in her own way, completely different from Sydney, that Irina loves me like my own mother did. Parents always love their children in different ways."

"If Michael ever finds out the truth about Sophia" Lauren bites her lip.

"You can't just change how you feel about someone just because you found out something. If he ever does find out, just stick to the story that it was a one night stand."

"He'll ask if you knew I was pregnant."

"We'll figure out what to tell him if it is needed. I will take the blame for you not telling him."

"And now? How would we explain us now?"

"We'll deal with that when needed. Don't worry Lauren." Sark kisses her forehead.

"I love you Julian." Lauren whispers as she kisses him lightly.

NEXT AFTERNOON: REED HOUSE

"Mama" Sophia runs to the porch.

Lauren scoops Sophia up into a hug "Oh I missed you."

Sophia grins "I miss you Mama." She hugs her Mama tight.

"Did you have fun?" Lauren asks Sophia.

Sophia nods "We played at the park."

"Good." Lauren looks at Michael as he joins them on the porch, "What time is your flight?"

"At 6."

Lauren nods "How's work?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good. I like it. It'll give me more time with Sophia since I won't have to travel too far to see Sloane or Sark."

"I don't want Sophia around either of them." Vaughn says quickly.

"I know."

"Just keep a close eye on Sark all right? I still don't trust the guy."

"He's doing fine. He is obeying all the set rules."

"This is Sark we are talking, Lauren. He'll do what he has to do to get what he wants."

'You don't know anything about him.' "I don't want to argue about him. I know his record Michael."

"But you don't know him!"

'I know everything I need to know. He loves his little girl more than life itself.' Lauren hugs Sophia tighter. "Ever think he might change Michael?"

"He'll never change." Vaughn says bitterly.

Lauren winces at the bitterness in Michael's voice, 'He might surprise you.'

"I better go." Michael sighs "All right Sophia I'll see you as soon as possible OK?"

"OK Daddy." Sophia holds her arms out to him. "Love you Daddy."

Lauren watches as Sophia hugs Michael, 'She loves him so much.'

"I love you too baby." Michael looks at Sophia, "Be good for Mama and your grandparents OK?"

Sophia nods solemnly as she goes back to her Mama. "Bye Daddy." She waves sadly as she watches him head to his car.

Lauren remains still knowing how important it is to Sophia to say goodbye to her Daddy. Once the car is out of sight she picks up the backpack. "So what did you and Daddy do?"

"Zoo. Saw the animals."

"Anything you liked in particular?" Lauren asks as they enter the house.

"The monkeys."

"Oh yes you are a monkey girl." Lauren tickles the girl getting her to laugh. "I'm glad you had fun. I know you've missed Daddy."

Sophia nods sadly. "Miss Daddy."

Lauren kisses her temple "It's going to be OK."

"Daddy miss Sophia too."

"I know he does."

"Want to go home." Sophia sniffles

"Oh Sophia." Lauren sits on the couch holding Sophia close, "This is going to be home now."

Sophia burrows close crying.

"It's going to be OK sweetie." Lauren whispers stroking her back, "We'll be fine." She closes her eyes, 'I promise. We'll be fine.'

CHAPTER 9

2 MONTHS LATER: REED HOUSE

Lauren opens the envelope from her lawyer's office in LA and sighs reading the papers, 'My divorce is finalized.'

"Mama" Sophia calls

Lauren refolds the papers, "I'm coming sweetie." Lauren returns to the living room where Sophia is sitting at the kitchen table coloring. "How's it coming?" She asks

"Fine. What's that?" Sophia asks seeing the envelope in her Mama's hand.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Lauren assures "I like your picture." She changes the subject.

"Thank you."

Lauren kisses Sophia's head, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Macaroni."

"We had that last night. How about... meatloaf?"

"OK." Sophia shrugs

Lauren starts to the refrigerator when her cell phone rings. She picks it up, "Reed." She greets as she opens the refrigerator.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Same thing I do every night." Lauren answers

"Miss me?"

"Yes but mostly play with Sophia."

"Oh yes, how is my adorable little girl?"

"She is happily coloring." Lauren answers "I got the papers today."

"So your divorce is final?" Sark asks

"Mmm"

"Don't sound happy about it." Sark states

"I am but I'm not. I mean it was four almost five years of my life. Three of hers."

"A lot of memories for both of you."

"Mmm" Lauren nods "What are you doing tonight?"

"Well since you are busy I'm not sure."

"Sorry but I promised her we'd play. I've been gone for three days."

"I know. How is Sloane?"

"Still a"

"Hey don't swear around my daughter." Sark says with mock anger.

"Very funny." Lauren laughs "No he's the same as always."

"So now that your divorce is final when are you going out with me on an actual date?"

"Soon, I promise."

"Good." Sark nods

"So were you good while I was gone?"

"Unfortunately I've been so good I'm bored. I need something to do. I have never been so bloody bored in my life."

Lauren laughs "Considering what you've been doing for most of your life it doesn't surprise me your bored." She grabs the eggs out of the refrigerator.

"So what are you doing now?"

"Making dinner."

"What's for dinner?"

"Meatloaf. Soph wanted Macaroni again."

"I like macaroni." Sophia pipes up

"I know you like macaroni but we can't have it every night." Lauren laughs

"Mama, who you talking too?" Sophia asks curiously.

'Your Daddy.' She thinks before answering, "A friend. Finish up with your drawing." Lauren turns back to making dinner. "Can you behave for the next few days?" She asks teasingly.

"If I must, though I will miss you."

"Same." Lauren sighs

"Yes but I haven't seen you in a week."

"You'll live. We've gone months, hell years without seeing each other."

"Yes but its not the same now and you know it."

Lauren frowns when she hears a familiar click, "Your smoking again." She accuses

"What about it? It's not like I smoke all the time."

"Great you go from a job that could kill you at any time to a disgusting habit that can kill you years from now."

"I'm not a full time smoker Lauren... haven't been in years."

"It's a bloody disgusting habit."

"I go through maybe a pack a month."

"Still" Lauren sighs "I better go. Call me later?"

"Sure. I love you."

"Same." Lauren hangs up 'God I love him.' "All right Soph what else should we have with the meatloaf? Baked or mashed potatoes?"

"Mashed."

"All right. Do you want a salad or tomatoes, zucchini and cheese?"

"Tomatoes"

"All right."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Oh, Julian." Lauren whispers resting her head against the door.

"Bloody hell" Sark rests his head against her shoulder shuddering.

"Door locked?" Lauren asks hoarsely.

"Mmm" Sark reaches behind her locking the door "it is now"

"Good. Really don't need Sophia walking in on us." Lauren tangles her fingers in his hair pulling his head up, "God I love you." She presses her lips to his. "God I missed you."

"Same." Sark growls

"Bed." She bites his lower lip.

WHILE LATER

"I love this" Lauren nuzzles Sark's neck, "Us together."

"Same." Sark presses his lips to her hair. "I don't know how much longer I can last without you Lauren."

"I know." Lauren strokes his cheek. "We're getting to the point where everyone who is relevant is trusting that you won't betray them."

"I promised you I wouldn't."

"I know but for us to be together and not have trouble we need to be careful." She looks at him, "Soon"

"Good." Sark pulls her head down kissing her passionately.

DAWN

Lauren watches from the doorway as Sark gently kisses Sophia's forehead as the girl sleeps. 'He loves her so much.' As he joins her in the doorway Lauren strokes his cheek, "I promise you'll see her more often."

Sark nods

"You better go." Lauren says sadly. She walks with him to the back door knowing he can disappear faster through the alley then he can through the front door.

"I love you."

Lauren smiles "I love you." She watches as he disappears into the alley then closes the door returning to her bedroom.

MONTH LATER: SARK'S PLACE

Lauren sighs as she finds Sark swimming laps in the indoor pool, "Sark I told you I'd be here at 2." She says annoyed.

Sark swims to the edge of the pool and looks at Lauren a smirk appearing. "Care to join me?"

Lauren crouches "Come on Sark... we have to get this meeting done. They want the information by five. And I have to pick Sophia up by seven."

Sark rests his arms on the edge of the pool, "Join me."

"Don't have time for this Sark. Get out of the pool."

"When are you going to go out with me?"

"If you continue to act like an ass then I might never." Lauren threatens

"Fine." Sark pulls himself out of the pool and grabs a towel drying off, "What do you need today?" He asks

'God I want to kiss him.' Lauren shakes her head then sits at the table, "Information on this man." She slides the folder towards him their fingers brushing sending a shiver down her spine. "He's been linked to some terrorist acts but there isn't much known about him." She looks him over swallowing heavily.

"I've seen him around. His name is Rousard. He never had any alliance with anyone but those who paid him." Sark sits at the table. "We never worked together. Why?"

"They just want to find out more about him."

"If you can find Irina she might know more. I don't think she knows him personally but she might know things I don't."

"What do you know?"

"He's done some big jobs but usually sticks with small ones. Recon and such." Sark shrugs "There's not much I can tell you."

Lauren sighs "All right." She rolls her shoulders

"Anything else?"

"No." Lauren stands moving around to his side she closes the file gasping lightly when she feels his fingers caress her inner knee. She glares at Sark, "Working here."

Sark smirks "Why can't we work and play?"

"Because I said so." She shivers at his light touch. "Come on."

"Fine." Sark scowls dropping his hand, "You're no fun." He grumbles

"Don't be so childish." Lauren sighs stepping away. "I have to get going. I have to return this to the office then pick up Sophia." She picks up the files. "Behave."

"I'm always good." Sark leans back in his chair with a smirk.

Lauren rolls her eyes, "Sure Sark." She walks away.

'I'm going to get her to go out with me soon.' Sark muses his eyes on Lauren's ass as she walks out of the room.

THAT NIGHT: REED HOUSE

Lauren smiles at the sight of Sophia curled up in bed fast asleep sucking on her thumb. She leans down kissing Sophia's cheek, "I love you my sweet baby." She says softly before walking out of the room pulling the door closed behind her. As she starts to clean up the dinner dishes her phone rings. "Reed" she greets

"Are you still mad at me?"

Lauren smiles "Never was."

"What are you doing?"

"The dishes. And you?"

"I am staring at some paperwork." Sark sighs "Trying to figure out how to get you to go out with me."

"Sark"

"Its been a month Lauren. Go to dinner with me tomorrow night."

Lauren tilts her head and sighs, "You won't give up will you?"

"No... I'm known for my stubbornness."

Lauren laughs "That you are."

"You know you want too."

"I do... really."

"Come on"

"I'll see if Mother can watch Sophia tomorrow."

"Good. See I knew I'd wear you down." Sark says pleased.

Lauren laughs "You are persistent."

"I know."

"Do you ever take no for an answer?"

"No."

Lauren shakes her head, "And I wondered where she gets that annoying habit of not accepting no as an answer."

"Smart girl."

"That she is." Lauren smiles "But still she needs to take no for an answer."

"Not in her genes." Sark muses "So how is she?"

"Asleep. You know something"

"What?"

Lauren laughs, "You are a pain."

"Yet you adore me."

"God help me I do." Lauren groans

NEXT NIGHT: REED HOUSE

"Thanks Mother." Lauren kisses Sophia's head as the girl sits at the table. "Be good." She kisses Sophia's head.

"Where are you going?"

"I have someone to see."

"Who is he?" Olivia inquires

"Just business Mother." Lauren lies "I don't know when I'll be back."

"Why don't we keep Sophia for the night?" Olivia suggests "I can take her to daycare tomorrow."

"Yeah" Sophia says excitedly.

"All right." Lauren relents "Be good."

Sophia grins "Love you Mama"

"I love you too." Lauren kisses Sophia's head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK."

"Thanks Mom." Lauren hugs her Mom then hurries out of the house.

LATER: RESTAURANT

"I told you I would get you to go out with me." Sark smirks as he takes a sip of his wine in the secluded restaurant.

"And just how did you get away from them?" Lauren asks

"Ahh can't give away my secrets." Sark leans back in his chair. "How's Sophia?"

"She's the same as always." Lauren smiles fondly at the thought of her baby. "She's showing more of your personality every day."

"I seriously doubt that." Sark says dryly.

"She already has your ability to get her way." Lauren remarks

"Hey I resent that. I don't always get my way."

"Oh please you've been getting your way for years." Lauren takes a sip of her wine. "Go figure she'd get that from you."

"She is my girl." Sark points out.

Lauren smiles, "That she is."

MIDNIGHT: COTTAGE

"Oh come on you did not." Lauren laughs

"I did." Sark strokes her leg as they sit on the couch. "I bloody pissed off the Headmaster."

"Hate to say it but you pulling pranks... hard to imagine."

"I pulled a lot of them when I was a boy. I was always in trouble. You never pulled pranks?"

"God, no. My parents would have had a heart attack. Mother still guilt trips me for things I did as a child. Father... I think he would have loved it if I had pulled pranks though." Lauren shrugs "I wanted to rebel but"

"Couldn't do it."

"I think to Mother the fact I do what I do is a rebellion. She wanted me to be something more... respectable."

"Respectable like what?"

"Teacher, lawyer... something like that. Though I think she would prefer I'd just be a socialite mother who stays home with the kids."

"Your mother worked for years." Sark points out

"Yes but I ended up in boarding schools because of it. I believe Mother is having guilt issues over how I was raised."

"What do you want to do?"

"Mostly I want to be Mom." Lauren shrugs taking a sip of her wine. "It's weird though"

"What?"

"It used to be I never thought about having kids." Lauren admits "Now I can't imagine life without Sophia. She's the best part of my life."

Sark reaches out stroking her cheek, "Mine as well." He tangles his fingers in her hair pulling her in for a kiss.

"I know." Lauren whispers against his lips.

LATER

"So regretting you went out on an actual date with me?" Sark asks with a grin.

"No." Lauren smiles "Why would I regret it? You always find ways to amuse me." She kisses him lightly. "I'm just not looking forward to the reaction Michael will have if he finds out. Or the bosses. Once they know they'll probably have someone replace me as your handler."

"Not if I tell them not too."

"Julian"

"No... I want you to stay my handler. If they replace you I won't tell them anything."

Lauren sits up "They could revoke your pardon."

"I don't care." Sark says stubbornly. "Besides us sleeping together or seeing each other... wasn't in the pardon agreement. It just says I have to do what they say. They never said I couldn't see you or sleep with you." He sits up, "Or love you." He rests his forehead against hers. "Besides you know when I'm keeping something from you... you have something no other handler would have."

"What's that?"

"An adorable little girl I would do anything for."

"I know."

"We'll deal with that when need be. We'll just keep the fact we're sleeping together secret. We should be able to pull off the working dinner or lunch issue from time to time." Sark muses

Lauren laughs "Always looking for a loophole."

"Of course."

"You are a strange man Julian Alexander Lazarey."

"But you love me anyway." Sark murmurs

"That I do."


	6. Chapter 10 wAN

CHAPTER 10

FEW WEEKS LATER: REED HOUSE

Lauren sighs when she sees Michael on the porch, "What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here until next month."

"Where's Sophia?" Michael enters the house.

Lauren heads into the kitchen knowing Michael will follow, "With my parents this weekend. They went to the countryside and thought Sophia would like to ride the horses. Why?"

"What the hell are you thinking Lauren?"

Lauren looks at him startled "What?"

Vaughn drops a folder on the counter before her. "Sark!"

Lauren opens the file to see a black and white of her and Sark sitting on a park bench talking, "So what? We're talking."

"You've been seeing him outside of your normal handler duties."

"We talk Michael. You guys want him on our side and only seeing him once a month or so doesn't motivate him to trust me."

"You don't spend that much time with Sloane." Vaughn accuses

"In case you haven't realized Michael... we're not married anymore. You can't tell me who I can or can't speak with. The reason Sloane and I don't spend time together... besides the fact he lives in Switzerland is the fact that he is constantly in the public eye with his organization so he has that motivation not to go back. Sark doesn't have the same motivation. He may be one of the richest men in the world but he's not well known enough to elicit the same response Sloane gets."

"So you go out to dinner with Sark?"

"We talk business Michael."

"If you even THINK of getting involved with him Lauren I'm taking Sophia."

"The hell you are" Lauren says angrily.

"I am NOT having my daughter around Sark!"

"You're daughter!" Lauren exclaims "I was the one pregnant for nine months. I was the one in labor for 19 hours. I was the one who was up for midnight feedings and diaper changes. I was the one who stayed up with her when she had colic and ear infections. I'm the one who takes the days off when she's sick. I'm the one who's home with her. She is my daughter Michael!" Lauren hisses "Now as for her being around Sark... she's not. I know how you feel about him and I decided that despite the fact that he has changed that I would respect your feelings about him and keep them apart." 'The hell I do. I just never have him around when she's awake.' "And he has been nothing but respectful towards the fact that Sophia is off limits."

"Sark's a killer Lauren. He would do anything to get what he wants!" Michael says angrily. "Before he even thinks of using Sophia for something I will take her back to the States with me."

"If you even think of going behind my back to take MY daughter Michael I swear to GOD I will fight you. Sophia stays with me. My personal life is none of your business Michael."

"It is when my child is involved."

'She's not yours!' "Get out of my house Michael." Lauren says calmly. When he doesn't move she grabs a glass. "Get OUT!" She throws it at the wall watching as it shatters.

"Just keep him away from Sophia."

"Get out Michael!" She yells. When she hears the front door slam shut she closes her eyes tears falling. 'He's not taking Sophia from me.' After a few minutes she takes a deep breath looking at the clock, 'They'll be here soon. I should clean this mess up and get ready.'

HOUR LATER

"Lauren"

"Looking good Reed."

"Hard to believe you have a child."

Lauren smiles at her three best friends Fiona Harrington, Evelyn Marks, and Hannah Richards. "Hi."

"So where is the little charmer?" Hannah asks

"She went with my parents to the countryside for the weekend." Lauren answers "Mother thought she'd like to see the horses." She grabs her jacket "She's having fun. Just spoke with her."

"Still hard to believe you out of all of us have a child." Fiona remarks

Lauren shrugs "She was the best surprise of my life." 'That and falling for her Daddy.'

COUPLE HOURS LATER: CLUB

Lauren smiles watching her friends dance just as her phone vibrates. She removes her phone and flips it open to find a text message single coded word which she immediately knows. She closes her phone then walks over to where Fiona is; knowing her friend will keep her mouth shut. "Be right back."

"Where?"

"Just out. Have fun." Lauren makes her way to the door leading to the back area knowing the guard will let her back. She makes her way down to the basement where she finds Sark waiting. "We really have to stop meeting this way." She suddenly finds herself pressed against the closed door her dress shoved up to her waist.

LITTLE LATER

Lauren runs her fingers down Sark's neck as they catch their breath.

"What's wrong?" Sark asks softly.

"He knows we're spending time together other than our meetings."

"How do you know that?"

"He should up at the house with pictures of us talking at the park. He said" She bites her lip tears filling her eyes.

"He said what?" Sark prompts

"He said if he finds out your around Sophia he'll take her from me." Lauren whispers

"Sweetheart I won't let it come to that."

Lauren looks at him startled, "You can't leave me again." She says pained.

"I won't." Sark kisses her forehead. "I won't let him take our girl from you... I promise."

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him."

"And I won't." Sark assures "You two may not be married but it would hurt Sophia to lose him. Despite everything he is the only father she knows." Sark brushes Lauren's hair back. "It will be OK." He whispers

"I love you Julian." Lauren whispers

"I love you too." Sark kisses her lightly. "Now you should get back to your friends before they go looking for you." He steps away from her reaching under her dress he pulls her thong back into place watching her wince slightly as he touches her. "I hurt you." He says softly as he straightens up his own clothes.

"I'll be fine." Lauren assures as she pulls her dress down slipping back into her heels. She reaches out wiping at the lipstick left on his face and neck from their passionate make out.

"Everything is going to be fine." Sark promises. "No one is going to take Sophia."

Lauren nods

"I'll see you in a few days." Sark kisses her lightly then walks away.

Lauren stands there watching him sadly. 'I can't lose you or Sophia.' After a few minutes she walks out of the basement returning to the club where she finds her friends at the table.

"Where were you?" Evelyn asks

"Getting some air." Lauren lies taking a sip of her wine.

"Sure." Hannah smirks

"Hey come on." Lauren protests

Hannah laughs "Admit it you got lucky."

Lauren remains silent watching the crowds around her. "Believe what you want." She shrugs

AFTER MIDNIGHT: REED HOUSE

Lauren closes her eyes, 'He won't take Sophia from me. He can't.' She drifts off to sleep.

WEEK LATER: REED HOUSE

Lauren sighs, "Yes sir. I will be there." She closes the phone and frowns looking at Sophia who is coloring at the table. She dials her Mother's number "Mother"

"Hello honey. How is Sophia?"

"That's what I'm calling about." Lauren walks out of the kitchen. "I have to go to Los Angeles for a meeting for a few days. Can she come and stay with you and Dad? Anna is in France right now."

"Oh sure. Not a problem. Are you sure you don't want to take her with you so she can see Michael?"

"It's only for a few days."

"All right."

"I'll bring her by around noon."

"Do you want me to take you to the airport?"

"No. Dixon is sending the jet."

"All right."

"Thanks Mother."

"Not a problem. Give Sophia a kiss for me."

"I will." Lauren hangs up.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Lauren picks up her ringing phone and flips it open, "Reed."

"I just received an interesting call."

"Let me guess... Dixon?"

"Mmm wonder what it is about." Sark muses

"Michael probably told them his suspicions." Lauren sighs "Just what I need right now."

"It will work out."

"I hope so."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"Same thing I told Michael... that we just talk." Lauren shrugs

"They'll want to know what we talk about."

"Not work."

"Good idea. Who knows what would happen if they thought we discussed your job."

"Mmm" Lauren stretches yawning

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Guess you will."

"Night Reed."

"Night Sark." Lauren hangs up closing her eyes.

NEXT AFTERNOON: JET

Lauren looks up from her paperwork to see Sark lounging on the couch his eyes closed. Instinctively she knows he's awake aware of his surroundings and turns back to reading her file. She frowns, "Sark"

"What?" Sark returns without opening his eyes.

"What's this 10 thousand dollar charge?"

"For a case of '81 Petruse. Heard rumors it existed but didn't know where it was. I found the man who had it. Why?"

"You know you're supposed to clear large amounts of money with me."

"I thought I had told you about it." Sark shrugs without opening his eyes.

"Can you prove that's all it is?"

"The case is in the wine cellar. Besides 10 thousand isn't that much for me to spend."

"It wasn't in the past but now it is." Lauren continues looking through Sark's monthly financial statements. "You've spent 30 thousand this month out of your personal spending. Business spending not counting donations was 40 thousand."

"I bought some stocks out of both accounts. The receipts in there somewhere."

"How much did you spend on stocks?"

"10 or so."

"That clears about 20 thousand... where'd the rest go?"

Sark shrugs, "Paying the staff and maintenance for the house."

"I told you last month you need to cut down on your personal spending."

"Hey I didn't buy the car I had planned to buy."

"Sark you have five cars." Lauren points out. "You really don't need another."

"I like cars... can't help it. The first car I ever stole was a BMW."

Lauren shakes her head, "Just cut down all right."

Sark groans, "Fine."

"You know you're only authorized to spend 40 thousand of personal unless I authorize more."

"Yet you never do."

"Because you don't need to spend that much. The average person doesn't spend that much in a year." Lauren points out. "If you don't cut down on your spending I'll lower the amount you can spend."

"Oh come on"

"I'm not kidding."

"Fine." Sark grumbles

"And from now on let me know when you are making stock purchases or anything large."

"All right."

Lauren shakes her head knowing he's just pacifying her.

14 HOURS LATER: CIA

"It has come to our attention that you and Mr. Sark... sorry Lazarey, have been spending time together other than in your monthly meetings." Kendall states as Lauren and Sark join him and Dixon in the conference room.

"We talk." Lauren shrugs "Since when is that considered a crime."

"If your worried about what we talk about don't. Outside our monthly meetings we don't talk about business unless its important." Sark assures

"Important how?" Dixon inquires

"Since you set that limit on how much I can spend on personal I have to get permission for some of my purchases." Sark shrugs

COUPLE HOURS LATER

"Lauren, can I speak with you?" Dixon requests once Sark and Kendall are out of the room.

Lauren looks at her former boss "Yes sir?"

"I am not going to burst into your private life. I could care less if you and Sark are more than friends. Just be careful."

"He's not like he was Dixon."

"I agree." Dixon looks out the window where Sark is talking with Kendall. "I think he's found whatever peace it was he was looking for all those years ago. He's still not someone to fully trust."

"Yet for him to give information I have to show him some trust."

"I guess that is true."

"Thank you Dixon... for everything."

"Lauren you know Michael only did this because he was worried."

"I know." Lauren walks out of the office joining Sark.

Dixon watches the two talk, 'Good luck Lauren... whatever happens.'

HOUR LATER: VAUGHN'S HOUSE

Michael opens the front door to find Lauren standing there, "What do you want?"

"You bastard!" Lauren decks him.

In the car Sark snickers, 'Nice hit love.'

Lauren walks into the house slamming the door behind her, "You ever threaten to take Sophia from me again I will make your life hell!"

Michael rubs his jaw, "I am looking after Sophia."

"If I want to introduce Sark to Sophia it is my decision. If I decide to date Sark or anyone that is my business! Not yours. You lost the right to tell me what to do the day you started ignoring that I was your wife."

"You are dating him." Michael accuses

"Like I said it is none of your business. Sophia is staying with me and if you try to take her from me I swear to GOD you won't like my reaction." Lauren says angrily. "Stay out of my personal life and I will stay out of yours." She slams out of the house.

Michael stares at the closed door rubbing his jaw.

Lauren gets into the car ignoring Sark's expression, "Just go." She stares out the car window as Sark drives.

COUPLE HOURS LATER: JET

"Is this going to be a silent flight or what?" Sark demands as he watches Lauren stare out the cabin window.

"I'm not in the mood to talk Sark." Lauren snaps

"All right" Sark closes his eyes "know where I am if you want to talk."

16 HOURS LATER: REED HOUSE

"You've been quiet for 20 hours." Sark states as he pulls into the driveway of Lauren's parents. "Going to tell me what's going through your head?"

"Nothing."

Sark frowns at her tone "Go get Sophia. I'll drive you home."

"I can drive myself."

"You are still upset from dealing with Vaughn. Just go get her." He nods at the house.

"Stay the night?"

"Are you sure?" Sark questions

"I want you to stay."

"What about Sophia?"

"If it makes you feel better you can sleep on the couch."

"Just go get her." Sark watches as Lauren gets out of the car going to the front door.

Lauren enters the house where her parents are in the living room ready for bed.

"Hi"

"Lauren" Olivia says relieved. "How was your meeting?"

"Fine. I'm going to go get Sophia and head home."

"Why don't you stay the night?" Olivia offers

"Thanks Mother but I just want to get her home."

"You look tired honey." George says concerned. "Do you want me to drive you?"

"No... a friend is waiting to drive us home." Lauren walks up the stairs to Sophia's room. She turns on the bedside lamp and sits on the edge of the bed, "Sophia" she gently shakes the child "sweetheart... time to go home."

Sophia yawns, "Mama?"

"Come on sweetie"

"Tired Mama."

"I know but we'll be home soon." Lauren picks Sophia up and carries Sophia downstairs where her Mother is waiting with Sophia's coat.

"Lauren you could just stay the night"

"I know. I just want to get her home." Lauren kisses Sophia's head.

Seeing Lauren walk out of the house with Sophia in her arms, Sark gets out of the car and goes around to the passenger side opening the door just as Lauren reaches the car, "She asleep?"

Lauren nods as she sets Sophia in the back seat and buckles the girl in as she gets in beside her. She pulls Sophia close as Sark gets into the drivers side, 'Its going to be OK baby. He won't take you from me... no one will.'

15 MINS LATER: LAUREN'S HOUSE

Lauren holds Sophia close as Sark unlocks and opens the front door, "Thanks."

"Are you sure you want me to stay?"

Lauren nods

"I'll check the house for surveillance."

"Thanks."

WHILE LATER

Lauren walks into the kitchen wearing her bathrobe after taking a quick shower where she finds Sark pouring them both cups of tea.

"Place is clean." Sark informs her as he hands her the tea. "Reset the white noise."

"Thanks for checking. I don't trust that Michael won't start spying on me." Lauren takes a sip of her tea.

"Why?"

"To get Sophia. You know how he feels about you."

"I don't like him either." Sark shrugs following Lauren into the living room where they sit on the couch. "You hit him pretty hard."

"He deserved it." Lauren shrugs "He thinks he can tell me what to do."

"He is looking after Sophia."

"Yet he thinks I would put Sophia in danger." Lauren sighs "I wouldn't allow you near Sophia if I thought you were a threat to her." Lauren leans against him taking a sip of her tea she sets the mug on the table closing her eyes. "He asked me if we were seeing each other."

"Who? Vaughn?"

"Vaughn... and Dixon."

"What did you say?"

"I told Michael it was none of his business. I didn't outright answer Dixon."

"I think Kendall knows. I'm surprised he didn't order you to stop being my handler."

"What if he had?" Lauren looks at Sark, "What would you have done?"

"Told him to go to hell and that I wanted you to stay my handler." Sark sets his mug down running his fingers through her hair, "Not many people I trust Lauren. You are one of the few I do trust."

"Why do you trust me?"

"I just do." Sark shrugs "Maybe that is because you trust me."

"I trust you because you've proven you could be trusted... in some ways."

"In what ways am I not trustworthy?" Sark asks lifting his brow.

"You do keep information from me."

"True yet I do admit when I do."

Lauren chuckles "That you do."

"Mama"

Lauren pulls away from Sark and looks towards the entryway to find Sophia standing there rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Sophia shrugs crawling onto her Mama's lap looking at the strange man thoughtfully.

Lauren smiles seeing the familiar look 'I so want to tell her the truth.' "Sophia this is my friend Julian."

"Hi" Sophia yawns snuggling into her Mama.

"It is nice to finally meet you Sophia." Sark smiles at the girl.

"What are you doing up baby?" Lauren asks

Sophia yawns, "Want Mama." She sticks her thumb in her mouth.

"Can you" Lauren nods at the blanket on the recliner as she gently strokes Sophia's arm as the girl's eyes drift shut.

Sark stands grabbing the blanket he covers Sophia with it then sits down his eyes on the girl. "She's getting big fast." Sark says softly his voice sad.

"I know." Lauren smiles faintly. "Seems like it wasn't so long ago I told you I was pregnant." She looks at Sark then back at Sophia, "I know"

"What do you know?"

"That you used to sneak into the house to see her."

Sark gives Lauren a sheepish smile, "I couldn't help it. How'd you know?"

"Because I know how much you love her. I knew you'd try as hard as you could to stay away but I knew in the end your feelings for her would overrule your common sense."

Sark shrugs looking at Sophia, "I stayed away as long as I could but"

"I know"

HOUR LATER

"You should go on up to bed." Sark suggests softly as he tears his eyes away from Sophia and looks at Lauren. "It's late"

"Sure about sleeping on the couch?"

Sark nods "Do we really want to explain to Sophia why Mama is in bed with a strange man?"

"Good point." Lauren agrees "Be here in the morning?"

"Sure."

Lauren reaches out stroking his cheek then stands walking out of the room.

Sark sighs as he picks up the mugs he walks into the kitchen rinsing them out.

Lauren puts Sophia in the bed and smiles faintly, 'Your Daddy is right downstairs. I wish I could tell you the truth.' She leans down kissing Sophia's forehead, "I love you my girl."

NEXT MORNING

Lauren walks into the kitchen and stops in her tracks when she sees Sark reading the newspaper as he waits for the coffee. 'Wait I' "Julian" she shakes her head

Sark looks up from his reading, "Morning love. Coffee is almost ready."

"You stole that newspaper from my neighbor didn't you?"

Sark looks at Lauren "Prove it." He challenges "See you can't prove it"

"I can by that little smirk you have right now." Lauren remarks "It is the 'I did something I shouldn't have done' look. Soph gets the same look when she's done something and doesn't want to admit it."

Sark pours two cups of coffee handing one to Lauren, "Fine I stole the newspaper."

Lauren shakes her head adding milk and sugar to her coffee. "So you stayed"

"I said I would." Sark reaches out running his fingers through her hair he kisses her forehead, "Sleep well?"

"Decent. Would have slept better with you but" She shrugs taking a sip of her coffee.

"Same"

"Where'd you put your gun?" Lauren asks suddenly.

"I put it on top of the bookcase. I wouldn't have left it where she would have found it."

"I know."

"So what would you and Sophia like for breakfast?" Sark asks

"I like when you cook." Lauren grins

"Mama"

Lauren looks towards the door where she sees Sophia standing there holding her blanket rubbing her eyes, "Morning sweetie." She sets her mug down and picks Sophia up kissing the girl's cheek. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Sophia nods sticking her thumb in her mouth resting her head on her Mama's shoulder.

"Are you going to say hi to Julian?"

Sophia removes her thumb from her mouth, "Hi" she says shyly.

"Good morning Sophia."

"What do you want for breakfast Soph?" Lauren asks as she brushes Sophia's hair back.

"Macaroni"

"Besides macaroni." Lauren laughs then at Sark's expression she explains, "She's on a macaroni kick. Last month it was apples."

Sark nods

"What do you want? Eggs? Pancakes?"

Sophia tilts her head "Pancakes" She says happily.

"All right." Sark nods smiling at Sophia's grin. 'My God she has my smile.' "Pancakes it is."

"Go watch cartoons Mama?" Sophia asks

"Sure." Lauren kisses Sophia's cheek setting the girl down she watches Sophia scamper out of the kitchen to the living room. She picks up her mug taking a sip of coffee watching as Sark moves about the kitchen gathering ingredients for pancakes. "How do you remember ingredients and such?" She asks curiously.

Sark shrugs "Just do."

"Photographic memory?"

"Almost."

Lauren smiles faintly, 'I like this. This feels good. I like having Julian here with us. This whole thing is going to become complicated... I can feel it. Yet for once in my life I don't really care. Screw Michael and what he thinks.'

AN:

I'm still working on this fic. I've run into some writers block but over 20 chapters have been written. I'm hoping to start posting more soon.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

MONTH LATER: REED HOUSE

"Lauren" Michael greets calmly.

Lauren steps aside allowing Michael to enter the house, "Sophia Daddy's here." She calls

"Daddy, Daddy." Sophia runs to the foyer jumping into her Dad's arms.

Michael smiles hugging the girl, "I missed you."

"Miss you Daddy." Sophia grins hugging her Daddy.

"Sophia why don't you go get your things." Lauren suggests

"OK"

Michael sets Sophia down watching as the girl runs to the back of the house. Once they hear her footsteps up the stairs Michael looks at Lauren, "We agreed he wouldn't be around Sophia."

"You agreed. I never agreed." Lauren corrects. "I went along with it."

"Damn it Lauren!" Michael says angrily. "He's a killer. He shouldn't be around Sophia."

"He's never hurt Sophia and he wouldn't." Lauren says angrily as she walks back to the living room.

"You don't know that!"

'Yes I do. He adores his little girl.' "He knows that if he did anything no matter how remote to hurt Sophia in anyway I would be the first person to revoke his pardon." Lauren snaps. "Its not like he baby-sits her or anything. He just comes over for dinner sometimes."

"And according to surveillance he spends the night. What the hell are you thinking Lauren! He's an assassin!"

"We aren't sleeping together." Lauren lies heatedly. "He comes over for dinner and we talk until late. Sometimes have a few drinks so he sleeps on the couch." 'Only time we have sex is when Sophia is at Mom and Dad's.'

"I swear Lauren if he does anything to her no matter how small... I will take Sophia." Vaughn warns.

"Don't EVER threaten to take my daughter from me." Lauren hisses angrily as they hear Sophia clatter down the stairs.

"I'm ready." Sophia announces as she walks into the foyer carrying her stuffed bear, blanket, and backpack.

"All right." Lauren crouches before Sophia, "Be good OK? Don't run Daddy ragged."

"I'll be good Mama." Sophia promises hugging her Mama. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you in a few days." Lauren hugs Sophia "I'll call tonight OK?"

Sophia nods

Vaughn picks up the duffle bag in the corner, "Come on Soph."

"Have fun baby." Lauren stands looking at Vaughn, "Make sure she goes to bed on time."

"I know." Michael holds his free hand out to Sophia.

"Bye Mama." Sophia waves as they reach the car.

Lauren watches as Michael buckles Sophia into the car seat then gets into the drivers side and drives away. She walks back into the house closing the door she takes a deep breath. 'I'm going to miss my baby.'

LATE EVENING: COTTAGE

Lauren jumps in surprise as she feels arms wrap around her middle. "Don't do that." She laughs elbowing Sark in the stomach. "You're late." She turns around her arms going around his neck.

"I had to ditch the guards and change cars."

"Ahh" Lauren nods

"So how'd it go with Vaughn?"

"Same as always. Threatened to take Sophia from me again."

"Well just to be sure I made some calls to some former associates."

"Julian"

"Just told them to keep an eye on Vaughn while he's here. Don't want him taking off with Sophia."

"I don't think he'd"

"I didn't want to take that chance." Sark interrupts "I just told them to keep an eye on the flights to the States and France. I know he still has his French citizenship."

"I don't think he'd take off with her. He knows that if he did and I found out there would be a fight he doesn't want to risk."

"What do you have on him?" Sark asks curiously.

"Besides the truth about Sophia? His obession with Sydney. The times he went behind Dixon's back and the CIAs to help Sydney. That would destroy his career faster than anything could. I don't think he'd risk his chance to see Sydney every day." Lauren tilts her head, "What do you have on Vaughn?"

"What makes you think I have anything on him?"

"Because you have something on everyone" Lauren says

"Lets leave it at something else he wouldn't want anyone to know."

"OK" Lauren drawls scratching the back of his neck.

Sark kisses her

SAME TIME: HOTEL

Vaughn smiles as he watches Sophia brush her teeth, "All done?"

Sophia spits in the sink, "Done." She announces setting her toothbrush on the counter she holds her arms up.

Michael picks the girl up kissing her nose, "I've missed you."

"Missed you Daddy."

Vaughn sets Sophia on the bed, "Soph what do you think of Mama's friend?"

Sophia frowns thoughtfully, "Who?"

"Sark"

Sophia stares at him confused, "Mama doesn't have a friend named Sark."

"Well then what's his name?"

"Julian"

"You call him by his first name?"

Sophia nods

'Sark lets someone use his first name... that's a surprise.' "What do you think of Julian?"

"He's fun." Sophia grins

"He is huh? What do you do with him?"

"He plays towers with me. He watches cartoons with me. He makes pancakes and he lets me help."

'That's a surprise.' "Does Sa... Julian, stay the night?"

Sophia shrugs "I go to bed and wake up and some times he still there."

"Where does he sleep?"

"On the couch."

"Are you sure?"

Sophia nods, "Some times I get up really early and watch cartoons and he's there."

"Does he watch with you?"

Sophia nods "I like him."

"What else do you do with Julian?"

"Sometimes we go to the park or the zoo."

"Does Mama ever leave you two alone in the house?"

"No." Sophia yawns

"All right... go to sleep." Michael kisses her forehead, "Sleep well."

"Night Daddy." Sophia yawns burrowing into the covers hugging her blanket.

LATE THAT NIGHT: COTTAGE

Lauren leans against the couch as she runs her fingers through Sark's hair lightly scratching his neck as they watch a movie. "Julian?"

"Hmm" Sark says absently as he strokes her legs as they rest on either side of him while he reclines against her.

"Why don't you ever mention your mother?" Lauren asks curiously.

Sark pauses briefly then continues stroking her legs, "Not much to say. She's dead." He shrugs. "Died when I was a boy."

"What was she like?" Lauren asks softly "There's nothing about her in your files. Not even her name."

Sark sighs knowing Lauren won't stop until he gives her some information, "My mother's name was Josephine. She was 20 when I was born."

"How did she meet Lazarey?"

"Not sure. She never really spoke about my father... I didn't even know his name until the night I was told about my inheritance. I think it was through her brother Ryan."

"You have an uncle?"

"Had. He died when I was a baby. He was a member of the IRA. The whole family was before they died in a bombing when Mum was 15. She and my Uncle were the only ones who survived and that was because he had gone to pick her up from a friends house. When they arrived home the rest of the family was dead. Members of the IRA took them in. Up until she became pregnant Mum worked with them... running guns and information across Ireland and England. After all who would suspect a teenage girl of that... at least not back then." Sark kisses her knuckles, "When I was born she stopped and walked away from all of it."

"How'd she die?" Lauren asks after a moment of silence.

"I didn't really know the full story until I was 18, and Irina sat me down and told me, about how some members of the IRA were upset that she had left the way she had. The official story was that she died during a burglary while I was at school."

"The unofficial?"

"Irina gave me the police report as well as the autopsy... she'd been raped, tortured, then shot. Over the years Irina had been keeping tabs on the rogue members of the IRA she suspected was behind Mum's death."

"What happened?"

"I killed them." Sark says simply. "Tortured the one who actually killed my mother." He says coldly remembering the feelings that were invoked the day he killed the man who destroyed his life. "He deserved it after what he did to her... and them."

"Them?"

"I didn't know until I saw the autopsy report but she was pregnant... twins." Sark takes a deep breath. "She was all I had" he rests his head on Lauren's arm "I had no one after she was killed." He whispers blinking back tears.

Lauren hugs him kissing his head, "I'm sorry."

"The night before she died I told her I hated him. I had never seen her so hurt... so angry when I said that. That night was the first night I had ever heard her mention my father in more than just passing."

"What happened?"

"I was angry because I came home to find her crying... again. Over the years I had equated her crying to him. I hated seeing her upset. She always covered it up saying she was thinking about her family but I always knew she was lying. I called her a liar and said I knew she was crying over him. I told her that I hated him and wished he was dead." Sark winces remembering the look on his Mother's face, "She slapped me. She'd never done that before... it surprised her... and me. Before whenever I did something wrong or lied about something I was either spanked or sent to my room, mostly it was both." Sark sits there his mind drifting back to the night before his mother's death.

_/18 YEARS EARLIER: LONDON_

_Eight year old Julian walks into the house and stops in his tracks when he sees his Mum sitting on the couch wiping at the obvious tears on her cheeks. "Mum?"_

_Josephine smiles sadly, "How was school Julian?" She asks calmly._

_"Why are you crying?" Julian asks concerned._

_"Just thinking about my family." Josephine shrugs standing, "What would you like for a snack today?" She asks heading into the kitchen._

_"It is not them your thinking of its him." Julian watches his mother stiffen._

_"I have no idea what you are talking about Julian."_

_"You always cry over him Mum." Julian says bitterly as he drops his book bag by the door._

_"I am not thinking about him Julian."_

_"You are such a bloody liar!" Julian accuses his temper rising_

_"Don't you take that tone with me Julian Alexander."_

_"I hate him!" Julian says angrily._

_"Don't say that Julian"_

_"I hate him for everything." Julian yells "I wish he was dead!" Suddenly he yelps in pain as he feels his cheek burn./_

Sark absently rubs his cheek "Always knew Mum could hit... she once punched a man she was seeing for calling me a bastard and trying to hit me. She threw the man out of the house. Learned that day she could slap hard as well." He sighs "The slap hurt but that look she had hurt more."

_/Julian looks at his mother and flinches at the look in her eyes. A look he had never seen pain, anger, remorse, regret... and so many other emotions. He blinks back tears then runs out of the kitchen._

_"Julian"_

_Julian enters his bedroom slamming the door behind him he throws himself on his bed. He lies there staring at the wall ignoring the burning of his cheek as he tries to keep from crying. "Go 'way" he says angrily as he hears the door open._

_"Julian" she sits on the bed, "I'm sorry for slapping you." She reaches out stroking his hair. "Let me see."_

_Julian turns his head so his Mum can see his cheek_

_"Might be a slight bruise. I'm really sorry OK?" She gently strokes his cheek. "I didn't mean to slap you."_

_"I hate him." Julian says again._

_"Oh Julian." She sighs "You can't hate him. He's your Da."_

_"If he was he'd be here and you would never cry over him."_

_"Julian just because your Da and I aren't together it doesn't mean we don't love each other or you."_

_"Why isn't he here then? Why are the others always here?"_

_"Your Da is a good man who wants to do some great things for his own country. That requires him to stay away."_

_"Why?"_

_"Before you came along I did things I should never have done to survive and to help Ireland." She sighs running her fingers through Julian's hair, "If your Da and I were together and those things came out" she shakes her head, "he'd never have the chance to do the things he wants to do. There are people who would do anything to hurt him and end his line."_

_"I don't understand Mum"_

_"I know but you will one day."_

_"I hate him." Julian says stubbornly._

_"When you're old enough you'll understand why things are how they are." She assures "Everything your Da and I will ever do is for you."/_

"I never understood what she meant by end his line... at least not until they told me about the Will and who my Father was."

"How did you end up in military school?"

"I think he put me there... he had no idea what else to do with me." Sark shrugs

"And you met Irina there?"

Sark nods

"I'm sorry about your Mom."

"It was a long time ago." Sark shrugs

"You still miss her."

"Always will." Sark kisses her hand then turns looking at Lauren.

Lauren silently gasps at the expression in his eyes of complete and utter trust. 'He's never looked at me like that.' She kisses him lightly.

NEXT MORNING

Lauren turns her head and smiles at Sark who grins back, "Morning."

"Morning sweetheart." Sark returns kissing her sweetly. "How did you sleep?"

"Same as always." Lauren turns facing him her fingers lightly scratching at his neck.

"So just what should we do today?" Sark asks with a smirk.

"Well we have a bed and no prying eyes. You're supposed to be in France. I'm supposed to be at the house in the countryside."

"I guess we'll just have to figure out what to do."

"Just what should we do." Lauren shifts shoving Sark onto his back.

LATE MORNING

"How is she?" Sark asks as Lauren hangs up the phone.

"Good. Having fun."

Sark nods handing Lauren a cup of coffee then sits beside her on the bed with his own coffee. "Good."

"Mother invited Michael over for dinner tonight. I've been ordered to show up."

Sark nods

Lauren sets her mug on the nightstand then moves onto Sark's lap kissing him after he sets his mug on the nightstand. She smiles as he shoves the robe down her arms.

LATE AFTERNOON

"I really don't want to do this." Lauren sighs "Its just going to end in another argument."

"Your mother wants you there." Sark gently brushes her hair back, "Can't ignore your mother."

"I wish I could sometimes." Lauren admits "The woman is driving me bloody insane."

Sark chuckles "Just wants to look out for you."

"I know." Lauren strokes his cheek, "See you soon?"

Sark nods "I did promise Sophia I would come over and play soon."

Lauren smiles, "She really likes having you come over." She kisses him lightly. "So do I."

"Soon."

MIDEVENING: REED HOUSE

Lauren smiles picking Sophia up, "How was your time with Daddy?"

"Fun. I missed you Mama."

"I missed you too." Lauren kisses Sophia's forehead. 'Your Daddy misses you too.' She meets Michael's gaze, "Why don't you go give Grandma and Grandpa hugs and kisses."

Sophia nods, "OK."

Lauren sets Sophia down watching as the girl runs out of the foyer. "How was she?"

"Behaved as always." Michael answers setting the duffle bag and backpack by the door. "She's growing fast."

"Yes she is." Lauren smiles faintly.

"Sophia told me that Sark has been sleeping over."

Lauren winces, "I don't want to argue Michael."

"Do your parents know about him?"

"No. Mother is still upset about the divorce. Dad... you know with his sources what he'd find out."

"Damn it Lauren."

"It is my choice who I'm friends with. Sark stays the night yes. He sleeps on the couch when he's over. If anything happens it would never happen around Sophia."

"Lauren you are his handler."

"You were sleeping with Sydney when you were her handler."

"That's different and you know it!"

"Why?"

"She's not a killer!" Michael hisses

"I don't want to discuss this Michael." Lauren walks back to the living room where she finds Sophia with her Dad.

"Michael." George smiles "Good to see you."

Michael nods "George."

COUPLE HOURS LATER

"Michael looks good." Olivia muses as Lauren zips Sophia's coat up.

"Don't Mother." Lauren warns

"Lauren"

"We're divorced Mother. We are not getting back together." Lauren looks at Sophia, "Where's your blanket?"

"Backpack." Sophia says with a yawn. "Daddy put it there."

"All right." Lauren looks at her Mother, "We are not having this conversation again." Lauren picks Sophia up, "Michael and I are over Mother. Deal with it or not its done."

"Lauren I just want you happy."

Lauren looks at Sophia and smiles faintly, "I am Mother. I am happier than I have ever been." She kisses Sophia's nose. "Let's get you home and into bed shall we?"

Sophia yawns

"I'll talk to you later Mother." Lauren shifts Sophia in her arms as her Father walks into the foyer. "Bye Daddy."

"Bye Princess." George kisses his daughter and granddaughter's cheeks. "Call when you get home."

"Dad"

"I'm serious."

"All right." Lauren sighs

LATER THAT NIGHT

"How'd it go?"

"Same as always. Mother hinted that Michael and I should get back together. Michael managed to get his mouth shut about you."

"How is Sophia?"

"Asleep."

"Good."

"I should get to bed. I have work in the morning."

"All right."

"Night"

"Sleep well Lauren." Sark hangs up.

Lauren sighs turning off the bedside lamp she closes her eyes.

SAME TIME: HOTEL

"What do you want?" Vaughn asks coldly as he sees Sark at his door.

"Thought we should have a little talk." Sark enters the hotel room. "Just so you know I don't have my guns or any weapons. Besides I promised your former wife I wouldn't hurt you."

"Say what you have to say then get out."

"Not much for being polite are you." Sark looks Vaughn over coldly. "At least Bristow verbally spars."

"I have a flight to catch in three hours."

"Reed told me you threatened to take Sophia from her."

"This is between Lauren and myself Sark. You aren't involved."

'Everything involving my little girl involves me.' Sark thinks "I am involved. Reed is my handler so that means when she's upset it puts everything we both work for in danger."

"Doesn't involve you."

"Russia. The death of the man who accosted Bristow. I applaud you for what you did."

"You did it." Vaughn says quickly.

Sark looks at the other man amused, "I took the blame yes but we both know I didn't do it."

"Can't prove that I did it." Vaughn says warily.

"The place had security everywhere. You thought you destroyed the cameras but you missed an offsite feed." Sark tosses a file on the bed. "I found it. Those aren't the only copies. I have them... so does Irina. If something happens to me Irina will leak them to Jack... and you know how Jack feels about you. You broke his baby girl's heart... that's not something any man who has a child would allow."

Vaughn picks up the file opening it to reveal a picture of himself shooting a man point blank as Sydney lies on the ground unconscious. "So what? He almost raped Sydney. They'd consider it justifiable."

"Not when they find out who the man was. He was a high level British agent. Sure he had gone rogue but no one but myself and Irina knew about it. The body disappeared in the explosion but his bosses have no idea he's dead... he's considered missing. Then your little side missions that you helped Sydney with on the sly. I know it all Agent Vaughn." Sark says calmly inwardly smiling at Vaughn's expression.

"What do you want?"

"I like Sophia. She's an incredible little girl... I would hate to see her separated from either of her parents. If you try to take Sophia from Lauren on the grounds of what I used to do then you are not only breaking National Security, which could land you in jail, but I will give these to those who need to know. If something does happen to me these pictures go not only to your former wife but your employers as well. See Bristow has protected you on all the side missions but I have all the evidence of you helping her. She won't end up in prison or lose her job because they all know she did do what they thought she did. But you... you lied. You helped her."

"You're up to something." Vaughn says. "I know you Sark."

Sark ignores Vaughn's remark and continues, "I am willing to keep this a secret for Sophia's sake... we both know what its like to not have a father. I'd hate for that to happen to her as well." Sark regards Vaughn, "Have a good flight home. And I hope this conversation stays between us, we don't want to upset Lauren or Sophia do we?" He walks out of the hotel room leaving Vaughn standing there.

Vaughn stares at the file in his hand, 'I know he's up to something. Why would he give me this when he could just end my career and get Lauren?' "Damn it."

'He'll keep his mouth shut about everything.' Sark thinks as he steps onto the elevator.

TBC…

Sorry it too so long to update this fic. I wasn't sure where it was going in later chapters but I fixed that. Hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

OVER A MONTH LATER: COTTAGE

Sark looks at Lauren who is curled up on the couch, "How are you feeling?" He asks concerned as he sits on the edge of the couch.

Lauren shrugs "Still don't feel good."

"Bath's ready."

Lauren nods sitting up "Thanks."

"Do you want some tea?"

"Sure."

Sark heads into the kitchen filling the kettle with water he sets it on the stove. "Lauren what kind of tea do you want?" He calls frowning when he doesn't get a reply. "You couldn't have fallen asleep already" he calls heading back to the bathroom entering to find Lauren on the floor in obvious pain. "Lauren what's wrong?" He asks concerned as he goes to her side "Lauren" he frowns when he notices her expression... an expression of pain, surprise and fear. "Lauren?"

"Not again" Lauren whispers tears falling.

"Lauren what is it?" Sark demands worried by her tone and expression.

"The last time I felt this" Lauren bites her lip blinking back tears "I think I'm losing our baby." She says pained tears falling, "I didn't know Julian." She leans into him tears falling. "I didn't know"

Sark strokes Lauren's hair as he gently rocks her talking to her softly. "It'll be OK sweetheart." He murmurs noticing the blood he feels, for one of the few times in his life, sick.

WHILE LATER

Sark enters the bedroom where he finds Lauren curled up in bed staring at the wall. He sits on the edge of the bed, "I should take you to the hospital." He strokes her hair.

Lauren looks at him, "No."

Sark nods leaning down he kisses her temple, "Its going to be OK."

Lauren grabs his hand tugging him down to lie beside her facing her. "I didn't know Julian."

"I know." Sark strokes her cheek with the back of his fingers then kisses her forehead. "You really should go to the hospital."

"I'll go to the doctor's tomorrow."

"Promise?"

Lauren nods burrowing into his chest, "Why does this keep happening?" She murmurs her voice thick with pain.

"I don't know sweetheart."

LATE THAT NIGHT

Lauren curls up in Sark's arms staring into the fireplace, "Before Sophia I never thought of having kids." She sighs. "Now I just wonder if she's going to be an only child."

"I'm sure she won't be."

Lauren closes her eyes taking a deep breath trying to control her tears.

Sark presses his lips to Lauren's hair, "I promise everything will be OK."

"I'm sorry."

Sark winces at her tone, "Its not your fault." He whispers, "Its just something that happened. I don't want you to blame yourself."

"Just hold me." Lauren whimpers

LATE NEXT MORNING: REED HOUSE

Lauren stands in the entryway of the living room of her parents house as she watches Sophia sit on the floor. 'My Sophia. I'm glad I didn't lose you.' She blinks back tears then takes a deep breath, "Sophia" she smiles walking over to where Sophia is.

"Mama" Sophia grins

Lauren hugs her girl 'My little girl.' She takes a deep breath, "How was your night?"

"OK. Grandpa read to me."

"Good." Lauren smiles "Sophia I have an appointment so Grandma is going to watch you for a while longer OK?"

Sophia nods "Mama what's wrong?" The little girl asks concerned.

'Just like her Daddy.' "Nothing you have to worry about." Lauren assures kissing Sophia's forehead. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"OK." Sophia smiles

"I love you Soph."

"Love you Mama."

COUPLE HOURS LATER: CAR

Lauren dials Sark's number as she sits in her car in the parking lot.

"Well?"

"Nothing caused it. Just happened."

"And?"

"Later?"

"Sure."

"I better go pick Sophia up."

"All right." Sark hangs up

Lauren closes her phone and sighs starting the car.

LATE AFTERNOON: REED HOUSE

Lauren sits on the couch watching as Sophia plays nearby. 'She should have her siblings here.' Lauren blinks back tears, 'Is she ever going to have a sibling?'

Sophia looks up and frowns, "Mama why are you sad?" She abandons her toys joining her Mama on the couch.

"No reason sweetie." Lauren pulls Sophia onto her lap hugging the girl. "I love you lots you know that right?"

Sophia nods "Love you lots too Mama." She says solemnly.

8PM

"I forgot to say goodnight to Julian." Sophia scrambles out of her bed.

"Sophia" Lauren sighs watching as the girl runs out of the room. She follows the girl downstairs stopping in her tracks when she sees Sophia in Sark's arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Sark asks with a smile.

Sophia shrugs "I forgot to say goodnight."

"Well then you better say goodnight because Mama is giving me that look."

Sophia looks at her Mama and grins, "I always get that look."

"Same." Sark says dryly.

"Say goodnight to Julian then lets get you tucked in."

"Night Julian." Sophia hugs him.

Sark returns the hug, "Goodnight Sophia." 'My little girl.' "Sleep well."

Lauren takes Sophia from Sark, "Come on you. Its time for bed."

Sark watches as Lauren walks out of the kitchen with Sophia in her arms. He turns back to cleaning up the kitchen.

A few minutes later Lauren returns to the kitchen, "You don't have to clean up the kitchen."

"I want too." Sark shrugs wiping his hands dry he looks at Lauren. "What happened at the doctor's?"

"Said I'm fine. Same thing the doctor in LA said." Lauren shrugs hugging herself. "She said it just happens."

Sark steps up to her cupping her cheek, "Its going to be OK."

Lauren nods "I better go pick up some of her toys." She steps away from Sark heading into the living room.

Sark watches Lauren pick up the toys, 'I want to help her but there's nothing I can do other than be there when she needs me.'

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Lauren crawls into bed and looks at Sark as he sits on the edge of the bed. "You could sleep in here."

"Its better if I sleep on the couch. Get some sleep." He kisses Lauren lightly. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Julian"

"Yes?"

"Stay until I fall asleep?"

"Sure."

"Tell me a story"

"About what?"

"Anything. About when you were a boy."

"When I was a boy... that's a long look into the past." Sark says dryly "All right then"

Lauren closes her eyes listening to Sark's voice.

WHILE LATER

Sark looks at Lauren and smiles faintly, "Sleep well." He leans down kissing her forehead then quietly walks out of the room.

NEXT MORNING

Lauren smiles seeing Sark asleep on the couch with Sophia curled up in the crook of his arm. 'My sweet Julian. He adores Sophia so much. He'd adore all our babies... I think he'd even have it in him to adore Michael's. I'll never know that.' She walks over to the couch and leans down kissing Sark's forehead. She smiles as Sark slowly opens his eyes, "Shh don't wake her." Lauren nods at Sophia.

Sark lifts his head looking at Sophia he smiles faintly.

"How long as she been down here?"

"Since five. She came down to get a drink but didn't want to go back up to bed. She fell asleep watching cartoons."

Lauren regards Sophia thoughtfully, "You know I think she looks like you when she's asleep."

"Oh really?"

"A little." Lauren smiles faintly "She bites her lower lip in her sleep like you do when your thinking. Sometimes I wonder" Lauren trails off her eyes on Sophia.

"Lauren stop hurting yourself like that." Sark says softly. "The past can't be changed."

"I wish I hadn't done it."

"I know you do but as much as it hurts, both of us, it was for the best." He looks at Sophia, "For all of us. I was barely able to stay away from her... how could I have stayed away from another."

"Julian"

"Hmm"

"What if I hadn't lost one of Michael's and this still happened... would you have cared about that child? As much or even similar to how much you care for Sophia?"

"If your asking me if I would feel exactly what I feel for Sophia for that child? Probably not. But yes I would care for that child because it was part of her... of you."

Lauren smiles faintly, "Thank you." She kisses him lightly.

"For what?"

Lauren shrugs "Everything."

"I'm around whenever you need me."

Lauren nods "I know."

"Its going to be fine Lauren. You'll see."

AN: I know a lot of you are probably going to point out issues with this chapter but I wrote it how I wanted. Sorry if you dislike.


	9. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

FEW WEEKS LATER: REED HOUSE

Lauren smiles at the sight of Sark reading to Sophia. 'They are so cute together. Sophia brings out a side of Julian that no one would believe. He is so sweet and gentle with her. He's come from heavy missions and just switches from hard ass Sark to sweet Julian the moment he sees her.' Lauren takes a sip of her tea, 'I love seeing them together.' She sighs as the phone rings, "Hello" she greets picking it up on the second ring. "Oh hi Mother."

"Lauren when are you going to bring this man Julian that Sophia talks about over for dinner?" Olivia demands. "Your father and I want to meet the man who is spending so much time with Sophia."

"Mother" Lauren sighs, "I know you want to meet him but the whole thing is complicated."

"I don't care. I want to meet this man. Now bring him over for dinner tomorrow night." Olivia hangs up.

Lauren sighs heavily. "This is not good."

"What's wrong?" Sark asks

Lauren looks at him, "Mother has basically ordered you over for dinner."

"And?"

Lauren looks at Sophia who is playing in the living room, "You know what my father did before he retired."

Sark nods "He headed the Intelligence Board for the US Senate."

"Which means it is quite possible he has seen your picture. He knows who you are Julian." Lauren rubs her forehead. "Mother is going to figure out your Sophia's father."

"So either we avoid your Mother's orders or we suck it up and go."

"I guess to make it easier I should go tell them tomorrow morning who you are so they don't say anything in front of Sophia."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Lauren takes a deep breath, "Part of me says yes... another part says its probably better if I do this alone." She rubs her forehead. "Either way this isn't going to go well."

"What are you going to tell them about Sophia?"

"Mother knows about the affair... just not who you are. Its not like I can tell them it was a one night stand... she'd know I was lying." She sighs

"It might be better if I go with you. That way your parents can say all they want to say to me without Sophia being around."

"That's probably a good idea." Lauren muses. "Are you sure about this?"

"Lauren its going to happen sooner or later." Sark brushes her hair back. "We might as well get it over with."

Lauren smiles faintly, "Might as well."

"It will be fine."

"One thing... I lied to my mother. I told her we didn't sleep together after I became pregnant and after Sophia's birth. Neither of them know about the abortion."

Sark nods "We'll talk about tomorrow after she's in bed."

"All right."

LATE THAT NIGHT

"What are we going to tell them or not?" Sark asks as they sit on the living room couch.

"I told Mother we didn't sleep together after I found out I was pregnant... or since."

"Well I think they'll realize that's a lie when they find out I've been spending time with you and Sophia."

"I know. She just can't find out we slept together while I was still married other than before."

Sark nods. "And do they know about the bomb in the car?"

"Daddy might but I don't think Mother does. I doubt Michael told either of them but Kendall might have mentioned it to Daddy."

"I'll just tell him, if he asks, that the bomb would never have gone off."

"And the affair? What exactly are we going to say about that?"

"That it started one night when we ran into each other after a few drinks?"

Lauren tilts her head, "That could work. That it continued despite the fact we knew better"

"And when emotions became involved you broke it off to save your marriage."

"That works. But the pregnancy?"

"You didn't tell me but I found out and when Sophia was born and the paternity test was done I agreed to stay away. I did stay away until you were assigned to be my handler. We didn't start to figure out how we felt until after your divorce."

Lauren groans "God I hope that works."

"How are you going to explain allowing me around Sophia?"

"That is the question... that and whether or not they'll keep their mouths shut about Michael not being Sophia's father."

"Legally he is." Sark points out.

"Yes but legally doesn't matter to most people." Lauren reminds

"It'll work out Lauren."

"Why are you always so sure about things?" Lauren asks resting her head on his shoulder.

"Just am." Sark shrugs

"Wish I felt that way." Lauren whispers

NEXT MORNING: REED HOUSE

Lauren takes a deep breath, "I really don't want to do this."

"We have no choice." Sark points out turning off the engine. "It might not be so bad."

"Oh please. My Mother is going to interrogate you worse then the CIA. Then Daddy will as well."

"Your parents are just looking out for you and Sophia."

"I know." Lauren looks at him "You sure you want to go with me?"

"I'm sure. Besides you shouldn't have to take all the blame." Sark kisses her forehead, "Its going to be fine."

"Let's get this over with." Lauren sighs reaching for the door handle frowning when she notices Sark's amused expression. "What?"

"I just realized something"

"And that is?"

"I have never had to meet any of my lovers parents."

"You're kidding"

Sark shakes his head, "I'm not. Most of my lovers, other than Alison, were so short term and were never anything that meeting the parents never came up."

"Well welcome to my world. Any time my Mother found out I was seeing some guy she'd order him to come to dinner. Boarding school I had to bring him home for the weekend." Lauren sighs "Come on." She leads Sark up to the house and opens the front door, "Mother, Daddy." She calls entering the house.

Olivia walks into the foyer surprised to see Lauren with a man, "Lauren where's Sophia?"

"Daycare. We thought we should talk before tonight." Lauren looks at Sark, "Mother this is Julian Lazarey. Julian, my Mother."

Sark nods "Mrs. Reed it is nice to finally meet you."

Olivia smiles "Mr. Lazarey it is nice to finally meet the man my granddaughter has taken a liking too."

"Well Sophia is an incredible girl."

"Mother where is Daddy?"

"Upstairs getting dressed. He spent most of the night in his office."

Lauren nods "I'll be right back." She walks up the stairs. 'Julian can handle Mother for a while.' She goes to her parents bedroom and knocks. "Daddy"

"Come in Princess."

Lauren enters the bedroom to find her Father putting his shoes on, "Daddy before you go downstairs there is something you need to know about Julian. I'm not sure about telling Mother about this so I thought you should at least know" Lauren closes the door.

"What is it?" George asks concerned about his daughter's tone and expression.

"Um Daddy through your work you've seen the pictures of a lot of the people the CIA and NSC are looking for"

George nods "Yes I have."

"Well Julian... is one of them. His name now is Julian Lazarey... he used to be"

"Julian Sark" George finishes "Damn it Lauren" He stands "He's still a criminal."

"He's not like he used to be, Daddy. He's changed a lot. He's doing what he can to make some things right."

"Lauren how did this happen? How is it you became friends with a terrorist as well as allow him near Sophia?"

Lauren takes a deep breath, "Daddy, Julian and I... we had a brief affair while Michael and I were married." She looks at her Dad seeing his shock she continues, "I started having feelings for him so I broke it off to save my marriage."

"Lauren..."

"He's Sophia's father." Lauren blurts out. "Mother knows I had an affair but she doesn't know with whom."

George looks at his daughter, "Lauren, are you in love with him?"

Lauren nods "He loves me as well. He makes me happy Dad. I know what he has done but I have also seen another side of him. He's sweet, kind, funny, and he adores Sophia."

"Michael doesn't know the truth does he?"

"No. I've thought about telling him but its better if he believes Sophia is his rather than people finding out she's Julian's. Neither of us like the idea of lying to Sophia but if people found out about her... someone could take her to get back at Julian. I know it hurts Julian to hear Sophia call Michael Daddy but we both know its for the best."

George sighs, "We won't tell your Mother what he's done. No need to add ammunition for her anger over the divorce."

"Will you give him a chance Daddy? For me and Sophia?"

George regards his daughter, "I can try. Now let's go downstairs."

"Daddy, promise me you won't tell Michael."

"I won't. You're right... it is safer for Sophia if no one knows who her real father is. Hopefully your Mother will keep her mouth shut."

"She has for three years." Lauren points out as they walk out of the bedroom. They walk down the stairs and into the living room where they find Olivia and Sark talking. "Mother don't interrogate him please." Lauren says annoyed as she goes to Sark's side.

"Its fine, love. Your Mother is just curious." Sark smiles at Lauren

Olivia frowns her eyes widen in realization, "Lauren, help me in the kitchen please." She walks out of the living room.

"Oh boy... she figured it out." Lauren mutters following her mother into the kitchen.

Sark looks at George who is looking slightly angry. "I take it she told you who I am."

George nods "Lauren doesn't keep a lot from me."

"I know that this is an... odd situation."

"The fact that you're a wanted terrorist sleeping with the daughter of a former Senator... odd doesn't describe it." George says

"I know that its hard to believe but I really do love Lauren and Sophia."

"You do realize that your involvement with my daughter could destroy her career."

"I'm aware of that as is Lauren. She knows that I would do anything I could to keep that from happening."

"Even leave her?"

"I've tried too but" Sark shrugs "I love her."

In the kitchen Lauren looks at her Mother, "I told you she has his smile." She says nervously as she waits for her mother's reaction.

"You said you two were over."

"We were... we didn't start up again until after the divorce was final."

"Does Michael know he's around Sophia?"

Lauren nods "He knows and doesn't approve but it is my business."

"Does Michael know about the affair?"

"No."

"Julian knows that he's Sophia's father?"

Lauren nods "He adores her Mother." Lauren smiles faintly, "You should see them together."

"Lauren you are risking Sophia's future."

"No I'm giving Julian the chance to know his daughter and giving Sophia the chance to know her biological father without knowing it."

"What about Michael?"

"He knows Julian spends time at the house but that's all he knows. He's not happy about it." Lauren admits

"And if he finds out?"

"If you keep your promise to stay quiet Michael will never find out." Lauren snaps

"Lauren"

"Look I know you like Michael and I'm not asking you to stop but Julian will be around whether or not you approve Mother. If you give him a chance you might like him. Now if you want us over tonight for dinner we'll be here but if you're going to be rude then we won't be." Lauren walks out of the kitchen and returns to the living room where she finds her Dad and Sark talking.

"You OK love?" Sark asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Lauren assures sitting beside Sark on the couch.

A few minutes later Olivia joins the others in the living room, "I don't approve of you two lying to Sophia or Michael."

"There are reasons why Mother."

"Leave it alone Olivia. It is their decision on what to do." George says quickly. "We won't say a word to Michael or anyone."

"How did you two meet?" Olivia questions

"Its complicated Mother." Lauren hedges knowing she can't tell her the full truth. "Short is we met through work." 'Not exactly a lie.'

"You worked together?" Olivia asks

"In a way."

"In a way?"

"Olivia, don't interrogate them." George sighs knowing Lauren and Sark can't give them much information without breaking National Security.

HOUR LATER

"Well that went decent." Sark says dryly as they get into the car.

"Daddy didn't let Mother go off the wall."

"Think he'll tell her who I really am?"

"I doubt it. He knows Mother is still upset about the divorce. He doesn't want to give her anything else to hold over me."

"So think its a good idea for me to come to dinner tonight?"

"She still wants you to come over. I guess she's trying."

"If I can get a smile out of you I promise I'll be good."

Lauren looks at Sark "You are never good. You may act it but you plot in that cute head of yours."

"See you admit I'm cute." Sark smirks

"Watch the ego Julian." Lauren laughs

"See I got you to smile."

"You always find a way to get me to smile." Lauren looks at her watch, "I better get to work. Meet us at the house at six? Dinners usually around seven."

"Sure."

6PM: REED HOUSE

Lauren opens the front door to find Sark on the porch and smiles. "Just in time."

Sark enters the house kissing Lauren lightly, "How was work?"

"Same as always."

"Julian" Sophia says happily as she runs to the front door.

Sark picks up the girl "Hello Sophia. How was your day?"

"I played. I drawed. I napped. What did you do?"

"I worked. I played. I napped." Sark says smiling faintly.

"Why is it you two always get to nap?" Lauren grumbles

"I'm three." Sophia shrugs

"I don't have to work unless I want too." Sark shrugs

Lauren shakes her head then sighs noticing her daughter's shoeless feet, "Soph where are your shoes? We have to leave soon."

Sophia shrugs "I don't wanna wear shoes."

"Let's go find your shoes while Mama takes a break for a while. Now where do you remember taking them off?"

"Don't remember."

"Don't remember huh?" Sark tickles Sophia's stomach getting her to laugh.

Lauren smiles heading up to her bedroom.

20 MINS LATER

Lauren stands in the doorway of the living room watching as Sophia and Sark play on the floor, "All right you two its time to go."

"Mama we playing."

"I know but you know how Grandma gets when we're late for dinner."

"We can play later."

"Oh OK." Sophia stands scurrying out of the living room.

Sark stands joining Lauren "Worried about dinner?"

"Just hope this goes decent."

"It will." Sark kisses her forehead. "I promise to be good."

"Its not you I'm worried about."

"I'm sure your Mother will keep her mouth shut."

"I hope so. I really don't need the trouble." She takes a deep breath "Lets just get this over with."

45 MINS LATER: REED HOUSE

"She seems taken with him." Olivia remarks

Lauren tears her eyes away from the sight of Sophia talking wildly to her Grandpa as she sits on Sark's lap. "They adore each other. I know the fact I'm involved with him bothers you Mother but I really love him. He's different from Michael. He never treats me like I'm second rate. He always takes the time to listen to Sophia and play with her."

"Lauren I just want you happy."

"He makes me happy." Lauren says her eyes on Sark, "More than Michael ever did." She admits.

"Then I guess I will have to accept it." Olivia sighs

"Yes you will because no matter how you feel about Michael he and I will never get back together."

9PM: REED HOUSE

"That went well." Lauren sighs as she closes Sophia's door. "Mother didn't hassle us or ask stupid questions. Daddy didn't make any sly remarks. Sophia behaved... as did you."

"I made a promise and kept it." Sark shrugs

"Well then that deserves a reward." Lauren pulls him into her bedroom closing and locking the door behind them she kisses him.

LATER

Lauren smiles faintly as Sark removes the remainder of her clothes and his own before crawling in beside her. "Like your reward?"

"I think I'll behave more often if I keep getting rewards like that." Sark chuckles burying his face in her shoulder.

Lauren laughs tugging on his hair lightly. "I love you."

"I love you sweetheart." Sark kisses her neck.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

MONTH LATER: SWITZERLAND

"Sark you OK?" Lauren asks as she looks at her lover concerned by his pale expression and heavy breathing.

"We need to get out of sight love." Sark says looking around.

Lauren steps up to him. "Let me see." She gently pulls his jacket aside wincing at the wound in his shoulder. "I have some old friends from college who live nearby. He's a doctor. He could patch you up."

HOUR LATER: HOUSE

"Lauren" Mia Thyler smiles then frowns when she sees the blond man leaning against her friend, "what happened?"

"Philip around?"

"He is. What happened?"

"Probably not a good idea to ask too many questions Mia." Lauren lugs Sark into the house as a dark haired man joins them.

"What happened?" Philip demands when he notices the pale, bleeding man.

"Long and complicated story."

Philip nods "Shot or stabbed?"

"Shot." Lauren answers

"Still in?"

Sark nods "Definitely." He grimaces

"Lets get it out then."

Once back in the empty office Lauren swallows a wave of nausea as she helps Sark out of his jacket, sweater, and shirt. She blinks back tears at the sight of the bleeding wound.

Seeing her expression Sark lifts his hand to her cheek, "I'll be fine." He assures giving her a small smile. "Why don't you go get cleaned up." He suggests

Lauren shakes her head.

"Not like I'm going anywhere." Sark points out.

Lauren smiles faintly, "All right." She kisses him lightly then walks out of the room. She joins Mia in the kitchen. "Its good to see you Mia. Sorry its like this." She removes her jacket putting it over the kitchen chair.

Mia shrugs "At least I get to see you. Bathrooms down the hall and second door on your right. Would you like some tea?"

"I'd like that." Lauren walks down the hall entering the bathroom she turns on the faucet and washes her hands watching the small amount of blood swirl down the drain. She swallows heavily her stomach rolling. "Oh sh" she barely reaches the toilet before throwing up. She leans against the cabinet 'OK Reed that doesn't happen to you around blood. You don't mind blood... you've seen Julian's before.' "Last time I..." Lauren trails off thoughtfully. Her eyes widen and she quickly scrambles to her feet flushing the toilet she rinses her mouth out and hurries out of the bathroom. "Mia do you have a calendar?"

"Yeah it's on the side of the refrigerator. Why?"

Lauren looks at the calendar her mind counting backwards then suddenly feeling weak she sits at the table.

"Lauren, are you OK?" Mia asks concerned at her friend's expression.

'I can't be.' Lauren slowly looks at her friend, "I think I'm pregnant." She says stunned.

Mia looks at her friend startled then quickly recovers, "Only way to know." She stands opening a door, "Philip always over orders so we have to keep things here. Last week he ordered some pregnancy tests. I think that I put part of the order in here." Mia shuffles around

Lauren sits there her mind racing barely hearing her friend move about in the closet. 'I can't be... can I? I mean I haven't yelled at Michael in a while.'

"Here"

Lauren snaps out of her thoughts to find her friend holding out a pregnancy test. She takes a deep breath taking the box, "Thanks." She makes her way back to the bathroom.

HOUR LATER

Sark opens his eyes to see Lauren resting beside him her head on his good shoulder, "Hey sweetheart."

Lauren lifts her head giving Sark a small smile.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sark asks concerned by her expression.

"Well" Lauren sits up "I uh just found something out."

"What's that?"

Lauren takes a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Sark sits up "You sure?"

Lauren nods her hand resting on her middle, "I really want to have this baby Julian."

"Then you will."

She looks at him, "I can't lose another one Julian." She says pained. "It hurts too much."

Sark cups her cheek, "We'll do whatever we have to do to make sure you have this one." He kisses her forehead. "It'll be OK Lauren." He assures

Lauren closes her eyes, 'I hope so.' She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes giving him a small smile. "I love you Julian."

"I love you."

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Lauren kisses Sark's forehead and smiles as he slowly opens his eyes, "Hey you."

"Hi"

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore but fine. What time is it?"

"Just after midnight."

"Did you call in?"

Lauren nods "I also called home and checked on Sophia."

"How is she?"

"Sleeping. She's her happy self."

"Good." Sark rolls his shoulder wincing in pain. "We shouldn't stay long."

"No one knows we're here."

"Still it's better for your friends if we don't stay long."

Lauren nods absently resting her hand against her middle.

Noticing her action Sark smiles faintly, "How are you feeling?"

"Scared. Nervous. Excited." Lauren sighs. "So many conflicting emotions." She hugs herself, "Mostly scared."

"It's going to be fine."

"I really want to believe that Julian." Lauren sighs

"When do you want to tell Sophia?" Sark asks

"Not yet. I don't want to get her hopes up."

"Did she know about the other pregnancy?"

"No."

"We'll have to tell her sooner or later." Sark points out.

"I know... I just don't want to go home and tell her and get her hopes up then lose the baby."

Sark nods "Understandable."

Lauren lies down her head on his good shoulder and they quietly talk.

JUST AFTER DAWN

Sark glances at Lauren as she sits beside him in the passenger seat her arms crossed over her middle, "Why don't you get some sleep." He suggests. "We won't be there for another hour."

"I'll sleep on the jet." She looks at Sark "How's your shoulder?"

"Fine." Sark rests his hand on her thigh.

Lauren shivers slightly at his touch "Julian"

Sark looks at her, "Hmm?"

She stares at him, "Pull over."

Seeing her expression Sark pulls over in the wooded area, "What?"

Lauren scrambles out of the car needing to get out and calm her suddenly raging hormones, 'Now is not the time Reed.'

Sark follows Lauren a few feet from the car where she is leaning against a tree, "What's wrong?"

Lauren silently groans, "Remember that craving I had with Sophia?"

Sark smirks at the memory, "How could I forget."

Lauren steps up to him her hands going to his pants

WHILE LATER

"Better?" Sark asks stroking her cheek.

Lauren nods kissing him lightly, "For now."

"We're going to be late if we don't get back on the road."

"I know."

"So darling what are we going to do about the current living situation?" Sark asks as they start back to the car.

"We'll talk about that later."

Sark grabs Lauren pulling her back against him his hand sliding under her sweater, "I will not be shoved out of my child's life this time Lauren." He says fiercely his lips inches from her ear.

Lauren covers his hand with her own, "I know. We just have the whole issue of what would happen if we did live together."

"Still have the option of disappearing." Sark muses

"You know he'd look for us."

"I wish you would just bloody tell him."

"We agreed Julian." Lauren turns to look at Sark, "He can't find out."

"Fine but when she's old enough we tell her the truth... Vaughn as well."

Lauren sighs "We'll discuss it when need be." She steps away from him heading to the car.

Sark stares at her then follows.

HOUR LATER: JET

"You're late." Jack Bristow says coldly as Sark and Lauren board the jet.

"Car trouble." Sark lies smoothly as he and Lauren sit across from Jack.

"How was the mission?" Jack asks

"Fine. Ran into gunfire but all went well." Sark answers as Lauren hands Jack a disk. "Hope that's exactly what you wanted."

"We'll have to see." Jack looks at Lauren "Why did you agree to go on the mission with him?"

Lauren shrugs "Sydney would have tried to shoot him... as would Michael."

"What happened?" Jack asks

NEXT NIGHT: LONDON

Sark glances in the rearview mirror to see Sophia asleep in the car seat. "Your parents wore her out." He says amused

"I know. Normally she wakes up and the moment she sees you she starts talking." Lauren looks at Sophia. She glances at Sark smiling faintly.

"What?"

"I was just thinking"

"About?"

"We did good." She nods at Sophia.

Sark brings her hand to his lips, "Of course we did Darling."

"Staying?"

"Of course."

WHILE LATER: REED HOUSE

Lauren smiles at the sight of Sophia fast asleep in Sark's arms, "I'll put her to bed can you...?"

Sark nods dropping a kiss to Sophia's head he hands Sophia over to Lauren.

Sophia whimpers

"I know." Lauren soothes rubbing Sophia's back. She walks out of the foyer and up the stairs into Sophia's room. She sets the girl in bed tucking her in. She sits on the edge of the bed looking at Sophia, 'My little girl. I really want to give you a little brother or sister to play with... hopefully this time everything will be OK.'

Downstairs Sark smiles when he notices Sophia's blanket on the duffle bag, "Can't let her sleep with out her blanket." He opens the duffle bag where he finds her stuffed bear, "Or her bear."

Lauren looks up as she feels Sark drop a kiss to her head. "Hi"

"Found these." Sark sets the blanket and bear beside Sophia.

"Oh I forgot I put them in the bag. Thanks."

"I'll go finish checking then we'll talk?"

Lauren nods giving him a small smile. "Sure."

"Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

"Thanks love." Lauren looks back at Sophia.

30 MINS LATER

Lauren sighs happily as she leans back against Sark as they lie in the Jacuzzi tub. "It's good to be home."

"That it is love." Sark kisses her shoulder.

"Tomorrow I will make an appointment with the doctor."

"Good." Sark rests his hand on her middle as he trails his fingers of his other hand down her arm, "This means no more missions for you."

"I know." Lauren rests her head on his arm, "Be careful when you go out."

"I will darling." Sark assures kissing her temple. "It's going to be OK Lauren."

"I hope so, I really do. I want..."

"Want what?"

"I want the chance we never had with Sophia."

"We'll have that chance Lauren."

"I can't lose this baby."

"You won't." Sark murmurs

COUPLE MORNINGS LATER

"Darling"

"Go 'way sleeping." Lauren snuggles into the covers.

Sark chuckles kissing her shoulder, "I know darling but the alarm went off 30 minutes ago."

Lauren pulls the covers over her head, "Not getting up."

"We have work." Sark pulls the covers away. "I let you sleep in"

Lauren looks at him and scowls "I hate you."

"And for what reason have I earned this mornings hate?"

"Now I'm going to have to rush."

"No you won't. I have already woken Sophia and she's currently getting dressed."

"You didn't let her pick her clothes did you?" Lauren demands rolling onto her back.

"Do you think I would allow my daughter out of the house in mismatched clothing?" Sark asks aghast.

Lauren laughs "No you wouldn't."

"Get up and get ready. Breakfast will be ready when you come downstairs."

"What no kiss?" Lauren demands

"Perish the thought." Sark kisses her passionately only to be interrupted by a little voice.

"Help." Sophia calls "I stuck"

Lauren smiles against Sark's lips, "You deal with her and I will go shower."

Sark chuckles "Enjoy." He moves off the bed walking out of the room closing the door behind him.

WHILE LATER

Lauren walks into the kitchen and smiles when she sees Sophia sitting beside Sark on the counter, "Hey you two."

Sophia grins, "Mama"

"Morning Soph. How'd you sleep?" Lauren asks as she hugs the little girl.

"OK."

"Good." Lauren kisses Sophia's forehead.

"Breakfast is ready."

Lauren nods setting Sophia on the floor, "Go sit down." She watches Sophia scramble to the table, "Morning." She kisses Sark's cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Sark questions

"Fine. I made that appointment."

"When?"

"3."

"Call me when its done?"

Lauren nods

"It's going to be fine." Sark assures handing Lauren a plate.

Lauren nods stepping away from Sark she sets the plate before Sophia "Eat up."

"Here" Sark hands her the second plate.

"Thanks."

3:30PM: DRS OFFICE

"Well you are indeed pregnant." The doctor says as she looks at the ultrasound screen. "About 4 weeks."

"Everything OK?" Lauren asks concerned as she looks at the screen her eyes on the tiny form.

"Looks good."

Lauren releases her held in breath and smiles

"Since you've had a miscarriage I would like to see you every two months."

"Not a problem." Lauren assures her eyes on the screen "I really want this baby."

"We'll do whatever we can to make sure this baby is born."

Lauren nods

HOUR LATER: CAR

"Well?" Sark demands

Lauren shifts the phone in her hand, "I'm about 4 weeks. She said both of us are fine. I have to go in every two months."

"Still worried?"

"Yes but not as much. She's running some blood tests to make sure everything is OK."

"Good. Going back to work?"

"Yes."

"Talk later?"

"Sure." Lauren hangs up.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

OVER A MONTH LATER: REED HOUSE

Lauren sighs happily as she leans back against Sark as he rests his hands against her middle.

"What did the doctor say?" He inquires

"We're good."

"Good." Sark kisses her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Lauren lifts her shoulders looking down at her middle resting her hands over his ignoring her hair falling forward, "Still scared." She admits

"It's going to be fine."

"We won't be able to hide this much longer Julian." Lauren sighs. "I'm not gaining weight as fast as I did with Sophia but still... people are going to start noticing soon." She closes her eyes "I don't know what to do."

"About telling everyone?"

Lauren nods "I could lose my job... or worse." She shudders

Sark turns her around taking her face in his hands, "We haven't done anything wrong Darling." He strokes her cheeks with his thumbs, "All we have done is fall in love... there is nothing wrong with that."

"You're still considered a terrorist. No matter what you do... how you try to make things somewhat right that's what you'll be seen as." Lauren takes a deep breath. "Who knows what will happen when it gets out you're the father." She hugs herself.

"We still have the option of disappearing."

"I can't do that to him."

"You mean won't" Sark challenges angrily.

"You know he'd never just let us disappear... especially not with his daughter." Lauren walks towards the closed bathroom door when Sark turns her around pinning her to the door. "Julian!" She swallows heavily at the anger in his eyes.

"She is mine!" He says angrily. "Don't call her his around me."

Lauren winces as she feels his fingers tighten around her arms "Julian you're hurting me."

Hearing the pain in her voice, Sark loosens his grip, "I'm sorry love." He says apologetically as he gently rubs her arms.

Her arms free Lauren slaps him. "Don't ever do that again!"

Sark rubs his cheek watching as Lauren walks out of the bathroom and sits on the bed her arms wrapped around her middle. "I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to scare you." He crouches before her, "Did I hurt you?" He gently pushes her sleeve up to reveal red marks on her upper arm he winces, "I'm sorry." He caresses the marks then leans in tenderly kissing the marks he left on both arms. "Forgive me?" He asks hopefully.

"Ever do that again I will shoot you myself." Lauren says angrily blinking back tears she lies down her back to Sark.

Sark sighs knowing she is still angry with him. He sits next to her, "I'm sorry, darling." He strokes her arm. "It's just" he sighs, "I guess at times it bothers me when you refer to Sophia as his." He presses his lips against the mark on her upper arm as he slides his hand under her shirt gently stroking her middle. "They are mine... not his."

Lauren covers his hand with her own shivering at his possessive tone and looks at Sark, "Doesn't mean you need to be a bastard about it." She swallows heavily blinking back tears, "You could have hurt the baby."

Sark winces at her tone and expression, "I'm sorry sweetheart." He caresses her cheek with his knuckle. "You know I would never deliberately hurt you or the baby." He kisses her sweetly but soon the kiss becomes demanding and rough.

LATER

"Forgive me?" Sark asks as he kisses Lauren's shoulder.

Lauren looks at him, "This time." She burrows back against him.

"We should put something on." Sark chuckles

"Tired."

"You don't have to move." Sark slips out of bed pulling on his silk pajama bottoms he picks up Lauren's discarded pajamas and returns to the bed. He helps his drowsy lover into her pajamas. "Better?"

Lauren shrugs yawning

Sark chuckles "Go to sleep." He kisses her forehead then rejoins her in bed after turning off the lights.

NEXT MORNING

"I hate you." Lauren groans as Sark walks into the bathroom as she leans against the toilet.

Sark lifts his brow. "And for what do I owe this hate to?"

"Because you knocked me up you son of a"

"Don't swear." Sark interrupts handing Lauren a glass of water "Like they say 'it takes two.'"

Lauren takes a sip of the water, "Where is Sophia?"

"Watching cartoons. She's had breakfast."

Lauren pales her stomach rolling, "Please don't mention food love."

"All right." Sark leans down kissing her head, "Call if you need anything."

Lauren watches as he walks out of the bathroom as she absently rubs her middle and smiles faintly.

LATER

Lauren walks into the living room and smiles when she sees Sophia lying on the floor watching TV while Sark sits on the couch with his laptop open as he works. She drops a kiss to Sark's head before settling beside him on the couch.

"How are you feeling darling?" Sark inquires as he looks up.

"Fine." Lauren kisses him lightly. She looks at her daughter and smiles "Morning Sophia"

Sophia looks up and grins "Mornin' Mama." She looks back at the TV.

Lauren sighs

"Hungry sweetheart?"

"Not now."

"All right." Sark sets his laptop aside as Lauren joins him on the couch. "How are your arms?"

Lauren shrugs "Bruised but the bruises aren't too bad."

"I'm sorry darling. You know I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know." Lauren kisses him lightly then rests her head on his shoulder her eyes on Sophia. "I get why you were angry. I do have a tendency to say his." She sighs. "I don't see it that way though... its just easier to say his so I don't have to switch back and forth. Truth is... I never really saw her as his. I tried but" Lauren shrugs "denial can go only so far."

"Mmm" he strokes her arm, "mine."

Lauren looks at him, "Ours." She lifts her hand to his cheek kissing him lightly.

"What are we doing today?" Sophia interrupts

Lauren looks at the girl, "What would you like to do?"

Sophia bites her lip

Lauren smiles "Definitely got that from you." She murmurs to Sark.

"See the monkeys!" Sophia exclaims happily as she jumps up. "Please?" She throws herself onto the couch.

'Definitely a Julian trait.' Lauren thinks amused at her daughter's hopeful expression. "All right sweetheart we'll go see the monkeys."

"Yeah" Sophia bounces up and down.

LATE THAT AFTERNOON

"She wore herself out." Lauren smiles at the sight of Sophia asleep sucking on her thumb in the back seat.

"What about you? How are you feeling?" Sark asks softly.

Lauren absently touches her middle, "Good. Exhausted but good."

"She certainly does love those monkeys." Sark says amused

"I know. She could stare at them for hours if she had the chance."

"They amuse her."

"Mmm"

"Feel up to dinner with your parents?"

Lauren sighs, "We have no choice. I promised Mother we'd be there." She looks at her hand, "We're going to have to tell them."

"Are you ready for that?"

"God no but I think Mother suspects."

"What makes you think that?"

"My Mother is very... observant."

"You mean nosey."

"That too." Lauren laughs. "Look I might not have put on much weight but my Mother notices things like that."

"What about Sophia? When are we going to tell her?"

"Lets wait until after her birthday, its only 2 weeks away."

"When is he coming in?" Sark asks softly.

"Friday. Mother wants both of you at her birthday dinner on Sunday. So please don't pick a fight with him"

"I don't pick fights with him."

"No you say things that piss Michael off. Just don't all right Julian? Its her birthday. She already knows you two don't like each other but you can be decent for one night."

"Fine."

"After her dinner Michael and his Mother are taking Sophia to France for a few days to see his family."

"What about Sophia? Once she knows she's going to tell Vaughn."

"I guess that means I'm going to have to tell him."

"Once everyone knows then what?"

"I don't know."

"I want you and Sophia to move in with me."

Lauren looks at him, "You know that's not a good idea."

"Once the CIA and NSC and British Intelligence find out your pregnant with my child it won't be long before others find out as well. I won't let you, Sophia or the baby be used as leverage against me."

"Yes well once the agencies find out I'm pregnant I'm most likely going to be unemployed and facing charges." Lauren says glumly.

"Not if I can keep that from happening." Sark muses

"What are you planning?"

"Not planning... thinking." Sark glances at her. "I'll figure something out darling." He assures "Something that will insure your employment despite our involvement."

"I'm still surprised I'm even employed." Lauren admits. "I thought once they found out about us that they'd pull me as your handler and fire me."

"No they knew if they did that they'd have nothing."

"You told them that?"

"I told Kendall that when they questioned us." Sark admits

"Julian" Lauren shakes her head.

"Just looking out for you."

WHILE LATER: REED HOUSE

Lauren walks into the living room where her parents and Sark are talking. "She's still out." She sits on the arm of the recliner where Sark is sitting. "There's actually something we need to talk to you about."

"Please don't tell me you two are getting married." George groans

"No Daddy it's not that." Lauren assures "Um... I'm pregnant."

Olivia and George stare at their daughter stunned. "You're..." Olivia shakes her head. "Does Sophia know?"

"No... we're not going to tell her until after her birthday." Lauren answers. "No one but you knows."

Olivia sighs "And you aren't getting married?"

"Been there and not ready to go back." Lauren lightly scratches Sark's neck, 'And we'll have enough trouble once its known I'm pregnant by him. We don't need to add marriage to the trouble.'

"Are you going to stick around this time Julian?" Olivia asks

"I would have stayed last time but it was for the best that I didn't." Sark squeezes Lauren's hand. "This time nothing is going to keep me from staying."

Lauren smiles at him

"Olivia, why don't you go make us some tea so we can discuss this rationally." George suggests watching as his wife leaves the living room. "Are you two insane! You know what will happen if anyone finds out."

"They know we're together just don't know I'm pregnant." Lauren shrugs

"You kept Sophia's paternity a secret to protect her... what now? Are you going to admit Sark's the father?"

"Yes. I can't lie this time Dad."

"What about Sophia?" George demands "Are you going to admit the truth about her?"

"No. We both agree that no one will know the truth about Sophia."

"Damn it Lauren!"

"Darling why don't you go help your Mother." Sark suggests seeing that Lauren is upset by her Father's reaction. Once Lauren is out of the living room Sark speaks, "She doesn't need this sir. She's going to have enough stress from her employers when they find out. She doesn't need it from her own parents." He says angrily.

George stands closing the living room doors "You have no idea what this could do to my daughter's career." He paces the floor. "This could destroy everything she's worked for!"

"I won't allow that to happen."

"What are you going to do Sark? She's your handler and a government agent."

In the kitchen Lauren sits at the counter, "I know this is a surprise Mother but I really want this baby... so does Julian." She rests her hands on her middle, "I know that you don't fully approve of Julian but I love him. Michael and I are over Mother and you are really going to have to except it."

"Have you told Michael?"

"No and you won't either. I will tell him when he brings Sophia back from their visit to see his family."

"Lauren"

"He makes me happy Mother... don't you want me happy?"

"Lauren I want you happy"

"Then deal with the fact that Michael and I are never getting back together."

"What about you and Julian? Where are you going? I know you and your father are keeping something about him from me."

"Julian and I have no idea where we're going but we love each other and that's enough for us."

"Are you going to marry him?"

"I don't know." Lauren shrugs "But regardless of how you, Daddy and Michael feel Julian and I are going to be together."

"What about your former associates?" George demands. "Once they find out Lauren is pregnant with your child they could make an attempt."

"I won't allow them to hurt Lauren or Sophia." Sark says firmly.

"How are you going to protect them?"

"In whatever way I have to."

"Even kill?" George asks

"If I can avoid it I will but if I have to go that far I will." Sark says coldly.

LATER THAT NIGHT: REED HOUSE

Lauren leans back against the pillows on the bed. "What did Daddy say?" She asks as Sark walks out of the bathroom.

Sark joins Lauren on the bed, "Nothing you need to worry about."

"I want this baby." Lauren says firmly.

"So do I darling." Sark slides his hand under her top rubbing her middle. He pushes her top up pressing his lips to her middle.

Lauren smiles running her fingers through his hair.

Sark lifts his head looking at Lauren he tilts his head, "What is going through your head sweetheart?"

"I was just thinking you used to do that with Sophia." Lauren trails her fingers down his face, "I remember the first time you did that." She smiles "It was then I knew you loved our baby... even though you never said it I knew it when you did that."

"How could I not? She is part of us. Never thought I would be part of something so... innocent... so perfect. My life has been death and pain for so long that I never thought I'd have anything so good."

Lauren runs her finger down his nose, "You have it now."

"It scares me"

"What does?" Lauren asks puzzled by his admittance.

"That one day this will gone."

"What will?"

"Us... all of this. I don't want to lose this Lauren." He says sadly.

"You won't. No matter what happens Julian you'll always have us." Lauren pulls his head up kissing him. "Always" she says firmly.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

2 WEEKS LATER: REED HOUSE

"You said you'd behave." Lauren reminds Sark as she unbuckles Sophia from the car seat.

"And I will."

"Good because if you don't" Lauren trails off warningly.

"I promise... as long as he behaves I will." Sark looks towards Vaughn who has stepped outside and picked up Sophia.

"He'll behave." Lauren assures "Just be nice to him and Anna."

"What I do for the woman I adore." Sark grumbles

Lauren smiles "Be good." She walks towards the house "Hello Michael." She says calmly.

"Lauren." Michael nods scowling at Sark. "Sark"

"Vaughn"

"Be nice." Lauren warns looking between the two glaring men.

LATER THAT EVENING

"Be good." Lauren hugs Sophia. "Don't terrorize Daddy and Nana."

"I'll be good Mama." Sophia promises. "Love you Mama"

"I love you too Soph." Lauren kisses Sophia's cheek before handing her to Vaughn. "Have fun"

"Bye Mama. Bye Julian. Bye Grandma. Bye Grandpa." Sophia waves

"She'll be fine Lauren." Anna Vaughn assures

"I know."

"We'll call in the morning." Anna promises

"Thanks."

"It was nice to meet you Julian." Anna smiles

"Same Mrs. Vaughn." Sark says charmingly only to see Michael scowl at him.

Lauren watches as the car drives away.

"Ready to go home darling?" Sark asks

Lauren nods

WHILE LATER: HOUSE

"It's too quiet without her." Lauren says thoughtfully as they walk into the house.

"She's going to be back before you know it."

"I know." Lauren picks up the bag of presents. "I'll take these upstairs can you...?"

"Sure."

HALF HOUR LATER

Lauren drops on the couch beside Sark with a sigh.

"You OK?" Sark asks sliding his hand under her shirt.

Lauren nods "Just tired."

"And?" He prompts

"I have a really bad feeling this trip wasn't a good idea."

"She'll be fine. As much as I hate Vaughn he won't harm Sophia."

"And what if he takes off with her?"

"He won't."

"You don't know that."

"No but I do know if he did take off he'd have to deal with me." Sark says coldly.

Lauren sighs, "I'm really not looking forward to telling him."

"We agreed Lauren."

"I know and I will tell him. Its just I don't want to see what his reaction will be."

"He will deal with it." Sark assures kissing her temple.

"I know." Lauren whispers

"Now don't worry about any of this. We have an empty house... no Sophia interrupting us."

Lauren grins, "So that means no having to be very quiet."

Sark kisses her

HOUR LATER: PLANE

"Well Julian seems like a nice man." Anna remarks as she glances at her sleeping granddaughter.

Michael snorts, "Trust me he's not."

"I know why she divorced you Michael. You weren't trying to make things work."

"I love Sydney"

"And she's with someone else." Anna points out. "You had your chance with her and you moved on and married Lauren."

"And she divorced me for him."

"No she divorced you for Sophia. Neither of you were happy and it would have been worse on Sophia."

"He's not good for her." Michael says

"Well Lauren loves him... and Sophia likes him. Don't you think its enough that your daughter approves of the man?"

"She's a child mother."

"And she's bright. Children always know who's trustworthy."

"He's not trustworthy. He's done a lot of things Mother."

"Jealousy is long past Michael."

"Being with him could destroy her career."

"I'm sure Lauren is aware of the consequences."

"And what about Sophia?" Michael asks. "She can't ignore the consequences that will affect Sophia."

"I'm sure she's not. You know Lauren would do anything for Sophia."

"I know."

"Look Lauren has made her choice Michael. There's nothing you can do about it." Her eyes narrow at Michael's thoughtful expression. "And don't even think of taking Sophia from Lauren." She warns

SAME TIME: HOUSE

Lauren takes the offered container of ice cream and the spoon. "If you keep treating me like this I'm so going to keep you around."

"Well then I'm going to have to keep treating you like this." Sark kisses her as he joins her in bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I know I shouldn't worry about this trip but I do. I know Michael wouldn't disappear with Sophia especially with Anna around. She'd kill him if he tried something like that."

"But you are still worried."

"I keep worrying that when she's with him she'll get hurt and he'll find out."

"Vaughn, as much as I hate the man, would never put Sophia in a dangerous situation."

"I know." Lauren sighs "I'd just hate for him to find out that way." She takes a bite of the ice cream.

"I wish you'd just tell him."

"I can't all right"

"You can but you won't."

"I don't want to argue Julian." Lauren whispers

NEXT MORNING

Lauren smiles at the sight of Sark asleep beside her his arm slung over her middle protectively, 'There's your Daddy little one. He's not going to be the typical Daddy but he's going to love you so much.' She kisses him lightly watching as he opens his eyes. "You slept in today."

"I was up earlier." Sark shrugs sleepily. "Just ended up coming back to bed."

"Did you steal the neighbors newspaper again?"

Sark smirks "Perhaps."

"We've had the discussion of stealing my neighbors newspaper."

"Not like I do it every morning."

"Only because you don't live here."

"Small details." Sark shrugs leaning down he kisses her middle. "Feeling better?"

"Always better after a night with you."

"Flattery gets you everything darling."

"You know she's right"

"Who?"

"Sydney... you are an arrogant bastard."

"Never denied it." Sark shrugs "Though I did find out something interesting. Something I don't think Vaughn knows."

"What?"

"Bristow might be getting married soon."

"What makes you say that?"

"Heard that what's his name recently bought her a very nice ring."

"Oh really and how long have you been spying on Sydney?"

"Happier she is the better chance she won't come and beat on me for something stupid."

"I swear sometimes I think you two could be siblings. You sure fight and argue like siblings... well minus the trying to kill each other bit." Lauren says thoughtfully. "And how do you know he bought the ring for Sydney?"

"Because he hasn't been screwing anyone else."

"Julian!"

"What? Its true."

"You know its totally twisted that the men in my life have obsessions with another woman."

"Yes well my obsession is purely amusement and intelligence."

"Oh please you'd screw her if she'd let you near her."

Sark shrugs "If I wasn't in love with you probably. Besides if I even tried you'd kill me, Jack and Irina would resurrect me and kill me."

"Damn straight I'd kill you." Lauren shifts "If you ever even think of cheating on me I will hurt you bad." She warns

"I have no reason to want to cheat on you."

"Good."

"So what should we do today?" Sark asks with a smirk

"Well we have the whole day to ourselves."

MIDMORNING: FRANCE

"Where's Sophia?" Michael asks his Mother and Grandmother as he joins them in the kitchen.

"Outside playing with the others." Anna answers

Michael takes the offered cup of coffee from his grandmother and takes a sip looking out the window where he sees his daughter running around laughing with her cousins.

"How is Lauren?" Lise Roussard asks her grandson

Michael stiffens "Fine Grandmother. If you want to know anything ask her."

"They aren't on the best of terms right now Mama." Anna informs her mother.

"Sophia is looking very happy." Lise remarks

"She's always been a happy child." Michael shrugs

"She was telling me about a man named Julian."

Michael winces

"Michael doesn't approve of Julian. He seems like a very nice man though."

"We have had our problems Mother. Trust me when I say he isn't as nice as he'd like you to think." Michael walks out of the kitchen.

LONDON

"Julian" Lauren looks at their laced fingers as she leans against Sark.

"Hmm"

"What do you know about a man named William Lancing?"

"Owns several corporations some computer industries, insurance companies that offer insurance to the elite, others are co-ventures with governments. Worth billions. He is looking to open a new office of his insurance company here. Why?"

"Um... he offered me a job." She looks at Sark, "Are you behind it?"

"Never met the man. Just heard rumors about him. What's the job?"

"He offered me the job of head analysis of his government contracts."

"When did this happen?"

"Last week."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Lauren sighs "I think I want to take the job"

"But?"

"If I take the job it could either change things for us... or ruin things."

"Ruin things how?"

"As clean as you've been doing business there are still some... like Michael who would try and destroy everything you've done. At least staying where I am I can somewhat keep Michael from planting things."

"And you think he'd do it?"

"He's already raised questions about your business dealings and so far we've lucked out that no one believes him. What if the person they send to work with you does believe him? What if that person tries to prove Michael right to the point it could destroy everything."

"Lauren" Sark gently urges her to look at him, "I can handle your former husband. I have been doing it for over six years. There is nothing to find on me. The CIA and NSC and even British Intelligence knows everything about my business deals. They know I have kept up my end of the deal... and I think they've realized I won't risk losing my freedom by screwing up." He searches her eyes, "If you want to take the job then take it. Don't let me stop you."

"It would mean no more having to go see Sloane or having to head to LA or DC at the spur of the moment. Plus it means more time with the baby and Sophia."

"But then there's the little issue of who I am being discovered by any employer you might have in the business world... especially those with government contracts."

"I know"

"Lauren... you don't have to work."

Lauren sighs, "We're not having that conversation again."

"Why not? Give me one good reason that doesn't involve your former husband on why we shouldn't move in together."

"Reason one being that it puts us under a microscope by all agencies involved. I don't want that. The way we are now they do watch us but not as much because they know eventually you do go home. If we lived together who knows what would happen."

"Just think about it. We'll figure things out if you change your mind."

Lauren nods kissing his nose. "Love you"

"Love you too"

LATE THAT NIGHT: FRANCE

"Daddy" Sophia screams struggling to get out of the man's arms.

"Sophia" Vaughn yells watching as the men disappear

SAME TIME: LONDON

Sark startles awake a feeling of dread and confusion hitting him. He looks at Lauren who is peacefully asleep beside him. Gently kissing her temple he gets out of bed just as his phone rings. Seeing Lauren stir he quickly grabs his phone walking out of the room, "Yes?"

"We have a problem sir."

Sark listens his anger rising as the man informs him of the recent events in France. "Find out who and where."

"Yes sir"

Sark stands there the phone in his hand his mind running over what he just learned. 'How am I going to tell Lauren?' After a moment another phone rings startling him out of his thoughts.

Lauren grabs the phone, "Hello? Michael what is it?"

Sark enters the bedroom to see Lauren pale and drop the phone on the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed picking up the phone, "What happened Vaughn?" He demands not wanting to admit to the man he had someone watching them. He watches Lauren sit there hugging herself looking lost and pained. "We'll be there as soon as possible." He hangs up over Vaughn's protesting voice knowing what he's protesting about. "Lauren"

"My baby" she whispers, "someone took our baby." She swallows a sob.

"It's going to be all right" Sark assures brushing her hair back he rests his forehead against Lauren's. "I'll get her back." He says firmly. "I swear I will find our little girl... and I will make whoever took her pay." He finishes coldly.

"Just get her back." Lauren says tears falling. "Just get our baby back."

"I will. But you need to remain calm." He says gently.

"I'm trying" Lauren whispers "But she's just a baby." Lauren closes her eyes. "She must be scared."

"If there is one hair out of place on her head... I will torture whoever touched her."

Lauren looks at him tears falling, "Do whatever you have to do just get her back."

"I will." Sark pulls her into his arms. "I'll get her back... I swear." He whispers. "Just stay calm all right." He pulls back slightly wiping at her tears. "I will deal with this situation... I don't want you to worry OK?"

"She's just a baby."

"And you have to think about this one" Sark rests his hand on her middle.

Lauren looks down nodding slightly, "Just bring her back to me."

"I will" Sark gently kisses her forehead. "I will get our girl back." He promises. "Now lets get dressed. I will go call the airport and have the jet readied."

Lauren nods wiping at her tears

HOUR LATER: JET

Sark presses his lips to Lauren's head, "Its going to be OK darling." He murmurs

Lauren burrows closer, "Who would take her?"

"I don't know darling but we'll figure it out." He strokes her arm.

"The man you had watching them"

"He's looking into it." Sark assures "I will pull all old contacts to find her."

"No" Lauren pulls back looking at him wide eyed.

"Lauren"

"You can't. It's against your deal. If you contact them... they'll take you back." Lauren says panicked.

"If it's what I have to do to Sophia back... then I'll do it." He smoothes her hair back. "I would do anything to protect you, Sophia and the baby."

"Sark"

"If I have to do it I will." Sark says firmly. "Don't worry about it."

Lauren rests her head on his shoulder, "I'm scared."

"It's going to be all right." He whispers

"Just get her back." Lauren pleads

"I will." He promises stroking her hair. "I promise my love. I will get our baby back." He holds Lauren tight as she cries his heart breaking at every sob.

COUPLE HOURS LATER: FRANCE

"What is he doing here?" Vaughn demands

Lauren glares at her ex "He's here because I want him here."

"He's probably the one behind it" Vaughn says angrily.

Knowing Sark wants to hurt Vaughn, Lauren touches his arm before speaking to her ex husband, "Sark wouldn't hurt Sophia. Besides there are a lot of people who are either enemies of yours or Sydney's."

"And what does Sydney have to do with this?" Vaughn demands

"I don't have enemies since I never did field assignments." Lauren returns

"Or it could be business associates of his" Vaughn glares at Sark, "who want something."

"If it is; which I highly doubt... I will deal with them." Sark returns his voice cold.

"He doesn't need to be here." Vaughn says coldly as he speaks to Lauren.

"He's here because he is my boyfriend and Sophia's friend."

"If this is because of you Sark... I swear I will lock you in a cell so deep you'll never see light again." Vaughn warns

"He had nothing to do with it!" Lauren says angrily choking back tears.

"You don't know him like the rest of us do Lauren. He's tried killing all of us... wouldn't surprise me if he had something to do with it." Vaughn sneers. "He's a killer Lauren... and you let him around our daughter. I swear if it turns out he's behind this I will file for custody."

"Don't you dare go high and mighty on me." Lauren hisses "The whole time we were married you were in love with Sydney!"

"And you're whoring it up with a terrorist." Vaughn says coldly only to have Sark shove him against the wall his hand around his neck.

"You can refer to me what you want" Sark says coldly "but if you EVER refer to her as a whore again... you won't like my reaction."

"Sark, stop it" Lauren says panicked as she grabs his arm.

Hearing Lauren's voice Sark releases Vaughn stepping back he walks out of the house.

Staring at his ex coldly Vaughn rubs his neck, "How can you sleep with him?"

"He loves me. He doesn't treat me like second best. He adores Sophia and actually wants to spend time with her. He stops whatever he is doing whenever she wants to play or talk. He treats Sophia like he's going to treat his own child." 'Because she is his.'

Vaughn stares at Lauren, "You want children with that... killer!"

"We're having one." Lauren drops her hand to her middle. 'Another one'

Vaughn looks her over then turns walking away.

Lauren walks out of the house where she finds Sark standing on the porch staring up at the sky.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper." Sark says gruffly.

"I know you were just giving into your overprotective boyfriend instincts." Lauren wraps her arms around his waist. "I told him"

"About the baby?"

"Yes."

Sark kisses her head, "How are you feeling?"

"I want Sophia back." She whispers

"I will get her back." He murmurs. "Just keep calm."

"I'm scared"

"I know but you have to stay calm." He slides his hand down to the small bulge of her stomach.

"I'm trying... I just... I want her back."

Sark leans down brushing his lips across her ear, "She'll be back with us soon." He says softly.

Lauren nods burying her face in his shoulder. "I just want her back."

"I know"

HOUR LATER

Sark steps out onto the back porch where Vaughn is standing, "I believe a truce is in order." He says calmly.

"Where's Lauren?"

"Your Mother convinced her to get some rest." Sark replies

Vaughn nods

"Look I know you don't want to believe me but I had nothing to do with this. I'm out of that world for anything other than information. Now I want to find Sophia as much as you"

"Why so you can continue fucking Lauren?"

Sark regards the other man with annoyance, "Sophia is a little girl who doesn't need this mess."

"Oh please you kidnapped Dixon's kids."

"I may have but that was the past."

"Before you fell in love with Lauren" Vaughn says sarcastically

Sark shrugs "You might not believe it but I am in love with her."

"Right" Vaughn snorts

"You're choice to believe me or not." Sark shrugs "But I do want to help find Sophia. I would think you'd take my offer of help considering you know I'm ruthless when I want something and I have sources you can't even get near."

"I wouldn't ask for your help if it was my own life on the line. I will find Sophia my way... you just stay out of it." Vaughn walks back into the house.

Sark stares after the other man thoughtfully. 'I won't let you put my child at risk because you hate me. She's an innocent little girl... and I won't let anything happen to my daughter because of your anger.' He removes his phone dialing a number, "It's me. I need a favor."

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Lauren opens her eyes to find Sark sitting on the edge of the bed watching her. "Hi"

"Sleep well?"

Lauren shrugs "Have you"

"I made some calls... nothing."

"And Vaughn?"

"He's dealing with everything through his own sources. He doesn't want me involved."

Lauren winces seeing the pain flash briefly in his eyes, "Julian"

"Its fine... he doesn't trust my motives."

"I do"

"I know" he kisses her temple. "I know" he brushes her hair behind her ear, "but I will do whatever I have to do to find her."

Lauren nods "I know" she grabs his hand squeezing it before pressing her lips to his knuckles ignoring the tears as they fall. "Just want her back."

Sark brushes the tears away, "She'll be back soon." He sits there watching Lauren drift back to sleep. 'I'll do what I have to do to bring our baby back.' He kisses her temple then stands walking out of the bedroom. 'I'll find you baby girl.' He promises 'You'll be home with us soon.'

BEFORE DAWN

Sark hangs up his phone and looks at Lauren who is awake watching him, "You should be sleeping."

"Who was that?" Lauren asks alert, "Someone who knows where Sophia is?"

Sark sits on the edge of the bed gently brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Julian?" Lauren stares at him seeing his expression. She shakes her head, "No"

"It's the logical trade." He shrugs "It's not about me... but they agree to the trade."

"Julian don't." She pleads. "I can't..." she's stopped when he brushes his lips across hers, "Don't"

"Only option." He whispers as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"Come back" she says hopefully

"I can't promise but I will do my best."

"And Sophia?"

"Vaughn is going with me. He wants to be sure I don't back out." He explains. "Hopefully you'll have her back by tomorrow afternoon."

"Julian"

"Remember the topic we discussed about this possibly occurring?"

Lauren stares at him then slowly nods remembering the conversation vividly.

/MONTHS EARLIER

Lauren leans back against Sark as they sit on the porch of the cottage. She smiles, "I don't think that anyone would believe you can sit still."

"Mmm" Sark kisses her temple

"What's wrong?" Lauren asks curiously as she turns her head looking at Sark.

"Just thinking"

"About?"

"Lauren you know that one day someone could show up looking for me... for revenge."

Lauren winces, "Don't"

"If something like that happens... there are some papers in a safe. It gives you control of everything." Sark continues "You and the children will have enough money... if you have too I want you to disappear."

"Julian"

"There are locations for IDs as well."

Lauren stares at him, "It won't come to that."

"I have to be prepared for the possibility... so do you."

Lauren rests her forehead against his cheek, "I can't. I've already been without you... and I was miserable."

"I know but we have to be prepared. I've made enemies darling... and one day they could try again."

"I know" Lauren whispers listening as he tells her where to find his stashes./

"I better go." Sark says reluctantly as he starts to pull away only to have Lauren grab his hand. He looks at her wincing at the tears falling.

"Try?"

Sark nods "More than I've tried anything." He kisses her forehead before standing and walking out of the bedroom.

"He'll be back." Lauren whispers. "He has to come back." She wipes at her tears before burying her face in the pillow.

"Jets waiting for us." Sark says gruffly as he walks past Vaughn.

COUPLE HOURS LATER: WAREHOUSE

Sark nods his head towards the hall as Vaughn heads in another direction, 'For the first time I'm actually scared I might not survive.' He makes his way down the hall. 'I'm going to do what I have to do to make sure Sophia gets home to her Mum and little brother or sister.' He winces, 'Don't go there. Think about this right now.'

Vaughn enters an empty room to find pictures of Sark playing with Sophia while Lauren looks on smiling. 'Bastard. Once this is done he won't have contact with either of them ever again.' He frowns noticing an envelope with his name. He opens the envelope his eyes narrowing when he reads the paper. He looks at the monitor to see Sark is getting closer to Sophia. Turning on his heel he walks out of the room.

Sark enters a room to find a bed in the corner with a lamp on. He smiles faintly when he sees Sophia asleep, 'At least they left her a light on.' He starts to walk towards the bed when he's stopped by a gun to the back of his head.

"Give me your gun."

"Agent Vaughn now is"

"Now Sark" Vaughn orders

Sark sighs handing his gun to the other man and walk out to the hall. "What is this about Agent Vaughn?"

Vaughn stares at Sark, "Did you and Lauren plan to play me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." When Vaughn shoves a piece of paper at him Sark reads it, 'Damn.'

"You slept with my wife!" Vaughn says angrily.

"Currently am." Sark reminds only to get punched for his remark. He winces spitting out blood on the floor.

"You slept with my wife and pawned your child off on me!" Vaughn says angrily.

"First of all Lauren didn't know who the father was until I told her." Sark snaps "It was a one night stand when we both were angry... and had a few drinks."

"Did you know it was possible Sophia was yours?"

"Lauren believed Sophia was yours." Sark says coldly. "I wasn't going to tell her the truth but after a while I realized she needed to know. For Sophia's sake."

"How long has Lauren known the truth?" Vaughn demands

"That's not important Agent Vaughn... Sophia is what's important... not your... manhood." Sark says with disgust. "You can hate me for what happened but you are the only father she has ever known. I gave up any chance of being her father by agreeing with Lauren that telling you would only harm Sophia."

"You two used me"

"For the sake of the safety of that child in there!" Sark says angrily. "And do you bloody think I liked the idea of her referring to you as Daddy? I've handled it because I know that despite my intense hatred of you, you would be by far the better parent." He sighs, "Yell at me later... Sophia is the reason we're here."

"Only because I thought she was my daughter." Vaughn snaps

"Well she legally is." Sark says angrily "Think I like that? Do you really think I'm that heartless not to want my first born? If I had my way you would have known the moment I knew the truth. But I knew Sophia and Lauren were better off believing you were her father."

"So when did Lauren find out?" Vaughn demands

"Not until after Sophia's first birthday." Sark lies "I only told her to protect Sophia."

"Protect her how?"

"In case Sophia became ill." Sark answers "To Sophia you are her father. You can accept that I'm biological father or not but you are who she sees as her father."

"Yet I'm not."

"Deal with it. If I can handle it you should be able to as well." Sark says coldly. "And the only reason Lauren and I slept together back then was because you were too busy mooning over Sydney. So in a way you had a hand in her conception." He winces as Vaughn punches him in the face. Sark smirks wiping away blood from his split lip, "Funny huh? You were too busy moping over Bristow that your wife ended up in bed with your worst enemy."

"Shut up"

"And then Bristow breaks off the whole relationship with you. No more Sydney calling you like a puppy." Sark taunts as the two begin to fight heavily only to end up fighting in the room where Sophia is sleeping waking the little girl.

Sophia watches sleepily as her Dad and Julian hit each other "Daddy" she calls sleepily.

Hearing the familiar voice the two men stop fighting looking towards the bed to see Sophia watching them.

"Daddy" Sophia says happily.

Vaughn stiffens turning he walks out of the room.

Sark winces sitting up he wiping at his face with his coat sleeve then stands walking over to the bed, "Hey Princess you had us worried."

"Julian" Sophia throws her arms around his neck, "I was scared."

"I know" Sark hugs the little girl, "We were scared as well." He pulls back looking at Sophia, "Are you OK?"

Sophia shakes her head holding her arm out revealing a band-aid, "They took blood." She pouts

"How about we go to Mama and have her kiss it?"

Sophia nods "Is Mama mad?"

"No sweetie Mama's not mad. She's very worried."

"Is Daddy mad?"

"At me not you."

"Ouch" Sophia touches a cut on his forehead, "Gonna have Mama kiss it?"

Sark chuckles "Probably." He stands walking over the chair he grabs her shoes and coat, "Put these on I'll be right back." He sets them on the bed walking out of the room he finds Vaughn in the hall. "Are you going to say anything to her?" He demands

"Shut up Sark"

"You really are a bloody prick. Finding out the truth shouldn't change the fact that she sees you as her father. I stepped aside and allowed it. I didn't want too but I knew it would be better for all of us if you were her father. Are you going to start treating her like she's nothing to you now?"

"I wouldn't do that to her." Vaughn snaps "Not like this"

"Good." Sark nods walking back into the room to find Sophia pulling her coat on. "Ready?"

Sophia nods jumping off the bed she takes Sark's hand, "Where's Mama?"

"She's at your Grandma's." Sark answers as they walk out of the room.

"Daddy" Sophia releases Sark's hand running to her Dad.

Sark winces as he sees the little girl hug Vaughn and looks away clenching his jaw.

Vaughn gives the little girl a weak smile "Hi baby." He brushes her hair back looking at Sark who has turned away from them, 'It really bothers him.' He realizes before looking at Sophia. "How are you?"

"I have an owie... but you and Julian have big owies" She says awed.

"We'll be fine." Vaughn says quickly.

"I wanna see Mama"

Vaughn nods "Then we'll go see her."

HOUR LATER: JET

"Were you behind this Sark?" Vaughn demands as the little girl sleeps on the couch.

Sark glares at Vaughn, "You know me better than that... if I wanted you to know I would have told you straight out not go the route of kidnapping Sophia... especially knowing Lauren would bloody kill me."

"So who did it?"

"No idea." Sark shrugs "But I'm going to find out." He closes his eyes.

LATE AFTERNOON: HOUSE

"Mama" Sophia runs to her Mom.

Lauren picks the little girl up, "Sophia" she says happily as she hugs the girl. "Are you OK?"

"I got an owie" Sophia pulls her sleeve up showing her Mom the bandaid.

"Sophia why don't you go see Grandma" Vaughn suggests, "Mama and I need to talk."

Seeing the two battered men Lauren frowns "What happened?"

Vaughn removes the paper from his pocket handing it to Lauren. He watches as Lauren pales then takes Sophia from her setting the girl on ground, "Go have Grandma clean you up. We'll be in in a minute."

"OK" Sophia runs to her Grandma.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Vaughn demands as Sark joins them.

"Michael, I"

"Don't give me some bullshit apology Lauren." He says angrily.

"It was a one time thing besides like I told you she didn't know for over a year." Sark answers for Lauren.

"Stay out of this Sark. I want Lauren's explanation."

"I'm sorry Michael. When I found out... I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I didn't want to mess up her life." Lauren bites at her lip.

"So you lied to me the last two years."

"What was I supposed to do Michael? To Sophia you are her father. What would you have done? Walked away? Or would you have turned me into Kendall to save face with Sydney?"

"This has nothing to do with Sydney!" Vaughn argues. "Its the fact you lied to me."

"So what was I supposed to do? Should I have told you that I slept with him once back then? Should I have told you when I found out? Should I have had an abortion and risk either one of you finding out I was pregnant? I would have had to explain that to either of you if you found out." Lauren says looking at the two. "I made the choice to have Sophia... and for her best interest I didn't tell you the truth. You can hate me for not telling you but if you walk away from Sophia because you hate Julian then you have become even more selfish than I thought you could be." Lauren turns walking into the house leaving Sark and Vaughn alone.

"What was your reasoning Sark?" Vaughn demands

"Like I said I thought you would be the better parent at the time... now I'm not so sure." Sark says sadly. "She's still your daughter. Has been since the moment I decided claiming Sophia as mine would destroy not only Lauren's world but Sophia's safety." Sark walks away entering the house leaving Vaughn standing in the driveway.

LATE EVENING

Lauren steps out onto the porch where Vaughn is standing, "So are you ready for a calm discussion?"

"Where's Sophia?"

"In bed. Julian's with her. She didn't want to be alone and I figured we needed to talk."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Probably. A big part of me knows you deserved to know the truth but then there was the part of me that said 'Michael's the only father she knows.'"

"Yet now you're dating Sark."

"I fell in love with him. I'm not going to apologize for that Michael. I'm not going to apologize for loving someone who actually loves me back. Who actually puts me ahead of everyone else, who doesn't dream of a life with someone else."

"I never"

"You did Michael." Lauren says firmly. "Everything was about Sydney. We shouldn't have married Michael. You were still in love with Sydney."

"She doesn't want me back."

"Can you blame her? You married me a year after she disappeared. To her it was only a few days and to find out about me... it wasn't good for any of us. I thought staying with you would be good for us but it wasn't. You don't like him and he doesn't like you but Sophia and I like him. He's there for her Michael. He's never tried taking your place... he's just tried finding his own with her. They have it... and its something amazing to see."

"Lauren"

"What are you going to do Michael? Walk away from the little girl who adores you despite how you treated her the last few months in LA?" Lauren sighs. "Despite how you feel about Julian he's going to be around."

Vaughn sighs "Fine. I don't like it but it's your choice."

"I love him Michael. He loves me."

"I think I'm starting to believe that." Michael takes a drink of his beer.

"What now? Are you going to stay in her life? Or are you going to walk away?"

"This is going to take awhile Lauren."

"I know but that doesn't mean you have to walk away from her."

"I'm not... I just"

"Need to think about this." Lauren nods turning to walk into the house.

LATE THAT NIGHT

Sark kisses Lauren's head as she lies against him looking at Sophia who is asleep beside her. "Are you OK?"

"Finding out really hurt him Julian."

"I know."

"Who did this? Why would they hurt everyone in her life?"

"I'll find out." Sark promises

"She doesn't realize that her life has just changed."

"Has it? We agreed that she wasn't to know until she's older."

"True." Lauren sighs "But still it has"

"Do you think he's going to stick around?"

Lauren shrugs "I have no idea. Right now all I want to think about is she's back."

"That she is."

"When do we leave?"

"Whenever you want."

Lauren nods "She's so peaceful." She carefully brushes Sophia's hair back. "I was scared."

"She's back so you don't have to be scared anymore."

"I know but still"

"All will be fine."

NEXT DAY: JET

"Really?" Sophia looks between the two adults her blue eyes wide.

"Really." Sark nods "What do you think?"

Sophia tilts her head biting her lip thoughtfully

'That is such a Sark look.' Lauren smiles faintly. "Well? What do you think about being a big sister?"

"Can I still be the baby?"

"Always" Lauren hugs Sophia. 'That's done.'

Sophia snuggles into her Mom her thumb going to her mouth.

Sark kisses Lauren's forehead "Better?"

Lauren nods

"Better."

TBC…

Give reviews you'll get more faster. Hope you like it.


	13. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

2 MONTHS LATER

Lauren settles beside Sark on the couch as he watches the news while Sophia plays on the living room floor.

Sark smiles, "Get a good nap?"

Lauren nods "I was exhausted." She looks at her stomach with a faint smile, "I can't believe I'm six months today."

Sark rubs her middle smiling when he feels the baby move, "Still find that amazing."

"Yes it is." Lauren agrees

"Are you OK?" Sark asks concerned

Lauren shrugs "Just feel tired."

"Are you sure?"

Lauren nods "Dinner"

"Is ordered. Thai?"

Lauren nods "Sounds good to me." She shifts

"Are you OK?" Sark asks

"Backache." She turns her back to him sighing in pleasure as he massages her lower back. "Mmm that feels good."

"Mama, when is Daddy going to visit?"

Lauren glances at Sark when she feels him pause briefly then looks at Sophia who is looking at her, "He's supposed to be here next weekend."

"OK" Sophia returns to her coloring.

"Julian"

"Don't" Sark says quickly as he continues massaging her back. "I accepted that issue along time ago."

Lauren rests her head on the couch cushion unable to say anything to him. Lauren smiles as the little girl climbs onto the couch snuggling against her her head resting on her middle. "Tired?"

Sophia nods giggling as she feels the baby move, "That's funny."

Sark chuckles "What do you want Soph? A little brother or sister?"

"I dunno. I just want someone to play with."

"It will be a while Sophia before the baby will want to play." Lauren warns as she sits back as Sophia climbs onto her lap snuggling between her and Sark. She watches as Sark strokes the little girl's hair, 'He loves her so much. I know it hurts him that she doesn't call him Daddy... maybe one day.'

LATE THAT NIGHT

"I wonder what it is" Sark muses as he rests his hand on Lauren's stomach.

"Boy?"

"Another girl." Sark smiles

Lauren laughs, "You want another little girl to spoil don't you?"

Sark shrugs, "I'm fine either way."

"Do you ever wonder" Lauren bites her lip

"Lauren don't" Sark strokes her cheek

"I can't help it." Lauren whispers, "If I hadn't"

"Lauren" Sark kisses her temple "we can't change it"

"I wish I hadn't done it."

"I know"

"Do you?" Lauren asks softly as she looks at him, "You've never said."

"There wasn't any choice. We couldn't have disappeared... and it wasn't fair to you to have to go through the worry and fear factor again."

"Julian"

"Sometimes I wish we could have said 'screw what everyone else thinks' but we couldn't there was too much at risk." Sark kisses her head

NEXT MORNING

Lauren leans against the kitchen counter taking a deep breath.

"Darling" Sark calls tossing his keys on the hall table, "I thought you had an early meeting." He makes his way to the kitchen where he finds Lauren leaning against the counter. "What's wrong?"

"Just dizzy." Lauren answers. "I called in and told them I wasn't feeling well."

"Why don't you go lie down." Sark suggests

Lauren kisses his cheek then walks out of the kitchen.

LATE MORNING

Lauren winces her hand going to her middle, "Come on baby. That" she bites her lip "really hurts." She slowly sits up, "Fine then I'm up if your going to be that way."

Sark looks up as Lauren enters the living room, "How was your nap darling?" He asks setting aside his laptop.

"Baby is being stubborn" Lauren settles beside him "doesn't want me to sleep anymore."

"Sorry love." Sark reaches out rubbing her middle. "So are we going to find out what this one is or shall we wait?"

"I don't know. There are good points in finding out... pick clothes out and such." Lauren sighs just as the phone rings.

Sark reaches over picking up the phone, "Hello? Yes she is just a moment." He hands the phone to Lauren.

"Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Hansen. Is everything OK with Sophia? She isn't? That's not possible. Yes because her father isn't due into town until next weekend. Uh yes... I will give him a call and see what is going on. Thank you." She hands the phone to Sark.

"What is it?"

"She said that Vaughn came and picked Sophia up." Lauren looks at Sark puzzled. "Why would he show up and not tell us?"

"I'm sure its nothing. Perhaps he called last night"

"I checked my phone when we came home. No one called." Lauren stands walking to the kitchen where she left her phone. "No new messages. And I checked the voice messages as well." She says panic appearing in her voice. She looks at Sark wide eyed "You don't think he..."

"Calm down." He says resting his hands on Lauren's shoulders. "Call him first."

"Maybe he just picked her up for a few hours." Lauren says

"Maybe" Sark kisses her head.

Lauren finds Michael's number in her phone only to get his voice mail, "Michael the school just called and said you took Sophia out. Where are you?" She hangs up. "You don't think someone else took her from school?"

"Sophia knows better than to go with anyone she doesn't know." Sark says calmly "But" he walks over to his laptop and opens the browser.

Lauren runs her fingers through her hair then joins Sark on the couch as he works.

Sark pulls up the camera feed going back, "It was Vaughn."

Lauren bites her lip tears threatening to fall, "I have a bad feeling Julian."

"I'm sure its nothing. But I will check outgoing flights just to be sure."

Lauren nods

COUPLE HOURS LATER

"He took her." Lauren rocks back and forth tears falling.

"Lauren" Sark strokes her hair "it'll be OK."

"I want her back."

"I will find her. I promise"

"He knows how to hide, Sark. He'll just keep moving."

"And I will keep looking. I'm going to find them. I promise." He says "I called Jack"

"And?"

"He had Marshall run a check... Vaughn closed all of his accounts. And all known stashes of his have been raided. He said he'd have a lookout for them."

"How could he just take Sophia like this?" Lauren whispers

"I guess the truth hit him a lot harder than he thought."

"Didn't give him the right to take Sophia"

"No it didn't" Sark kisses her head, "And I promise I will get her back." He holds her as she cries

HOUR LATER

"No sign of them?" George demands

Sark shakes his head, "I believe it is possible he figured a way out. I tracked the car through cameras but he must have changed cars."

"I can't believe he did this to Lauren." George shakes his head looking towards the living room where his wife is with Lauren who is lying down her head on her Mom's lap.

"At least it isn't someone else." Sark muses. "As much as he hates me I doubt he'd hurt Sophia."

"How the hell did anyone figure this out? And how did telling him benefit anyone?"

"I have no idea." Sark rubs his forehead. "But when I find Vaughn..."

"Sark, think of it from his side... he's believed Sophia was his daughter"

"It's not like I was planning to usurp that." Sark argues

"You are pretty much living here. You see her every day."

"Yet legally he's her father." Sark points out

George stares at the young man, "You dislike that fact"

"Over time yes. At first, I believed it was a good idea but after his treatment of Lauren and Sophia... I have realized what a selfish bastard he really is."

"What are you going to do?"

"It's not like we can call the police. They will say this is a custody matter. And if we bring up the fact I am biologically her father..."

"Others will go searching for them just for that purpose."

Sark nods "The CIA is looking for him as well. Apparently he took some information with him."

"Where are you going to look?"

"I put out a notice to the few of Irina's sources still living... they know to keep an eye out for them."

"Lauren isn't taking this well" George remarks, "perhaps a doctor would be a good idea."

"I believe she's still in shock. Besides she refuses to leave the house. If things change I will drag her to the hospital."

"Good."

MIDNIGHT

"Just do it!" Sark orders angrily. "I don't care how but do it." He hangs up turning he finds Lauren leaning against the wall, "Lauren?"

"I don't"

Sark goes to her side as she passes out, "Lauren?"

DAWN: HOSPITAL

Lauren opens her eyes to find Sark watching her, "Julian"

Sark smiles "Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She rests her hand on her middle and smiles faintly feeling the baby kick.

"The doctor said he's fine."

"He?"

Sark nods watching as Lauren smiles, "The doctor had to check on him after you had some contractions." At her expression he adds, "They stopped on their own."

"Sophia?" At his expression she swallows heavily, "He knows how to hide and avoid us."

"I'll find them." Sark promises wiping at the tears that have fallen, "I promise." As Lauren starts to cry he kisses her head, "I'll find her."

LATE MORNING

"How is she?" George asks Sark as the two stand in the hall outside of Lauren's hospital room.

"A wreck."

"Do you think you will be able to find them?" George questions

"I have too." Sark looks towards the room where Lauren is lying in the bed. "For Lauren"

George watches as Sark stares at Lauren, 'He'll find Sophia.'

NEXT MORNING: HOUSE

"I know he hates both of us but how could he do this to Sophia?" Lauren asks softly as she lies in bed.

Sark looks at his hand resting on her middle, "Perhaps he was scared that with this baby we'd want to tell Sophia the truth"

"But we both agreed that she wouldn't know until she was old enough to understand. She could have been 21 before knowing the truth."

"I know"

"What if someone else finds them before we do?" Lauren demands. "What if the person who found out about Sophia finds them?"

"I'm sure that person wouldn't try anything... they could have a long time ago."

Lauren closes her eyes "I want her back"

"So do I."

Hearing the tears and sadness in his voice Lauren tugs on his hand.

Sark lies down beside her pulling Lauren into his arms, "I'll find her."

"I'm just scared"

"I know."

"I want my baby back" Lauren starts to cry.

SAME TIME: SOMEWHERE

"Daddy can I call Mama?" Sophia asks hopefully.

"Not now Soph."

"OK."

Vaughn glances at Sophia as he drives, 'I'm doing this for Sophia. If she stays with Sark she'll only be hurt. She's still my daughter... just shares his blood. Blood doesn't make a father. I raised her. I loved her. He was off living his life and I was taking care of her, paying for her. I'm not going to let him hurt her like I know he will. She is my daughter. Lauren has proven her love for him over Sophia's safety. I won't let that happen.'

LATE NIGHT: LONDON

Sark opens the bedroom door and frowns when he finds the bed empty. He steps into the doorway of Sophia's room to find Lauren standing at the window holding Sophia's favorite blanket. "Darling"

"She doesn't have her blanket or her bear."

Stepping up behind her Sark pulls Lauren back against his chest kissing her head, "You are supposed to be in bed. The doctor said to stay off your feet."

"I know. I just wanted to get her blanket." Lauren looks at the blanket and smiles sadly. "I remember the day you sent this. It was the first thing I introduced her too... and it never left her sight after that."

"She'll have it back."

"I knew he was upset... how could he be so cruel?" Lauren turns burying her face in his neck sobs escaping.

Sark strokes her hair, "At least we know she's safe."

"She's not with us." Lauren manages to get out between sobs.

MIDNIGHT

Sark looks at Lauren who is finally asleep and stands stretching he quietly walks out of the bedroom. He closes the bedroom door and leans against the door taking a deep breath, 'I'm not going to cry. Lauren doesn't need me to be a wreck. I have to find her. I need to find her. I need to hold her... I need my little girl back.' He takes a deep shaky breath heading downstairs to return to his search. Entering the kitchen he notices the leftovers and begins to put the leftovers away. Reaching to open the refrigerator he stops when he sees a picture of he and Sophia taken one day while he was putting a Band-Aid on Sophia's knee after the little girl fell in the driveway.

/"What happened?" Lauren asks as she hurries to the kitchen after hearing her daughter cry.

"She just fell in the driveway." Sark answers setting Sophia on the counter inspecting the scrape on her knee, "It's not bad. Just have to get it cleaned up."

"It hurts" Sophia manages to get out between tears

"I know." Sark wipes at her tears then walks over to the sink reaching under he removes the emergency kit.

"Owie Mama" Sophia whimpers

"So I see" Lauren kisses her head, "Julian will patch you up."

Sark sets the kit beside Sophia and opens it. "We'll get this cleaned up and... how about we have some ice cream?"

"Really?" Sophia sniffles

"If Mama says its all right." Sark looks at Lauren and grins

"You know I can't say no when you two give me the hopeful look."

"Please Mama?"

"Oh all right." Lauren agrees "Some" she stresses looking at Sark "ice cream. Still have dinner ahead of us."

"Ice cream for dinner."

"No, no ice cream for dinner, baby girl." Sark laughs "But first lets get that cleaned up." He gently cleans and bandages the scrape as he hears a snap he looks up to see Lauren with a camera smiling. He looks back at Sophia just as he puts the Band-Aid on. "There."

"Thank you" Sophia sniffles

"You are very welcome" Sark kisses her head./

'I'm going to get my baby girl back.' He returns the picture to the refrigerator and begins to clean up the kitchen. He rests his hands on the counter taking a deep breath trying to control his sudden anger... and despair. He slides to the floor his back resting against the cabinets as tears begin to fall.

Lauren watches from the doorway of the kitchen as Sark sits on the floor not acknowledging her presence or not knowing of it. She rests her head on his shoulder.

"This is my fault." Sark whispers not opening his eyes.

"What is?"

"I should have stayed away. I shouldn't have come back."

Lauren stares at him shocked, "Don't say that"

"If I had stayed away he might never have found out. She'd be with you where she belongs." He rests his head against the cupboard.

"Don't say that." She strokes his cheek, "Julian look at me"

Sark opens his eyes meeting her eyes

"We love each other. Something tells me no matter what we would have ended up together."

"I messed up your life. I messed up Sophia's."

"What about his?" Lauren grabs his hand pressing it to her middle just as the baby moves. "He wouldn't be here."

Sark looks at her middle

At his silence Lauren pulls away and slowly stands staring at Sark, "You regret him." She accuses

Sark starts in surprise at her accusation, "I don't regret him." He stands "I regret that I'm destroying your life and Sophia's! If I hadn't returned this wouldn't have happened."

"We don't know that! We don't know if he wouldn't have found out somehow." Lauren says sadly. She steps into Sark's arms burrowing close. "I should have left him when we found out about Sophia." She whispers

"I don't think I was ready for that. I wanted it but I don't think I was ready." Sark admits as he strokes her hair.

"You were ready." Lauren whispers

"I was 24 and incredibly selfish."

"I keep forgetting you're younger than me." Lauren sniffles

"Hey, only four years." He kisses her head, "I don't regret him Lauren. I don't regret Sophia. I just regret that my presence in your lives causes so much trouble." He sighs. "Perhaps if I left he would bring her back."

Lauren pushes him away, "You promised you wouldn't leave again." She says hurt

"If it brought Sophia back I would." Sark runs his fingers through his hair.

"It wouldn't matter. He's angry at me as much as you." Lauren blinks back tears

"Come on lets get you back to bed." He guides her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "You know the doctor said you need to stay in bed."

"I know. I just woke up and you weren't there." She sighs heavily. "Mum thinks calling the police would be the best idea."

"We both know it wouldn't be. He knows how to avoid them. Plus it puts Sophia in the spotlight and neither of them need that." As they enter the bedroom they crawl into bed, "We'll find them."

"It's so quiet without her."

"I know."

"The night she was born... and I had her in my arms I didn't want to let her go. I know this is cruel but I didn't even want him to touch her." Lauren strokes his hand as it rests on her middle. "I wanted you there... not him."

"Next time" He kisses her head, "Nothing will keep me from being there."

Lauren yawns, "I know he'll take care of her... that's the only thing I'm sure of."

"Go to sleep."

"Don't leave"

"I won't."

DAWN

Feeling Lauren's body shake Sark opens his eyes to find Lauren crying in her sleep. Sark hugs her close "Shh" he strokes her hair

Lauren stirs turning she buries her face in his chest and sobs, "I want her back."

"I know. I do as well."

"He took my baby."

COUPLE DAYS LATER: PARK

"What do you want Jack?" Sark asks calmly as he sits beside the older man.

"No one not even Marshall can track his movements now. Vaughn figured out how to avoid everyone... even Marshall. Have you asked Irina?"

Sark nods "She's looking as well."

"We'll continue looking but as of now... finding her is next to impossible. Not even Sydney knows all of his aliases. She's tried all of the ones she knows about."

"He has help from someone Jack. I'm going to find them."

"How is Reed?"

"A wreck. The doctor put her on bed rest." Sark answers as he stands "I will find Michael Vaughn... and I am not promising there won't be bloodshed especially if I find out someone helped him."

"You do realize you would risk your pardon by that threat?" Jack regards Sark.

Sark stares at the older man, "As you would do anything for Sydney, I would for Sophia." Sark sees the understanding flash in Jack's eyes. "And you know how I am when I want something." Sark walks away from Jack.

HOUR LATER: HOUSE

"She's just sitting there staring at the wall." Olivia informs Sark.

"Not like she can do much."

"Anything from Michael at all?" Olivia asks

Sark shakes his head, "His Mother doesn't even know where he could be." Sark tosses his jacket over the back of the recliner running his hands over his face. "I won't let this go... I can't."

"You really love my daughter and granddaughter."

"If it wasn't for Lauren and Sophia... I would probably be dead or in prison." He starts up the stairs heading to the bedroom where he finds Lauren sitting on the bed staring at the wall like her Mother said. He notices the photo albums all around her. He sits on the edge of the bed reaching out he cups her cheek, "Darling."

Lauren looks at him then looks at the pictures, "What happened?"

"Marshall lost them. Apparently Vaughn has learned how to avoid everyone."

Lauren swallows heavily. "We won't find her" she whispers

"I'll find her." Sark wipes at the tears that have fallen. "I promise. It might take a while but I'm going to find her." He says firmly. "Let me deal with this... you take care of him." He rests his hand on her middle. "He needs you Lauren."

Lauren nods "I just want her back."

"I know." He presses his lips to her hair, "I do too. They are the only blood I have."

Lauren lies down her head resting on his lap, "I miss her."

"I know" he strokes her hair "I miss her too."

TBC…

What do you think?


	14. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

2 MONTHS LATER: HOUSE

Sark looks up as Lauren walks into the living room. "Darling you are supposed to be sleeping"

"I needed to walk around." Lauren shrugs looking at her belly. "And I think he's getting bored as well."

"How are you feeling?" Sark asks

"Eight months pregnant." Lauren says sadly. She picks up the mail sitting on the table and starts sorting through the mail when she finds an envelope with no return address. She opens the envelope and removes some papers wrapped around a picture. She removes the picture her eyes widening, "Sark"

Hearing her tone Sark stands walking into the kitchen where he finds Lauren staring at a picture. "What is it?"

Lauren hands the picture to Sark then unfolds the papers to find a picture obviously drawn by Sophia. She opens the note, "Sophia wanted you to have this. She's fine. Michael." She reads aloud.

"He probably had a source send it. At least we know she's OK."

Lauren looks at the drawing in her hands and smiles seeing the little girl's shaky handwriting, "Love you Mama. Sophia" Lauren swallows heavily. "Sophia... I miss her so much."

"So do I."

Lauren takes a deep breath walking over to the refrigerator she grabs a magnet and puts the drawing and picture up, "Think we'll find her?"

"I'm working on it."

"I know" Lauren whispers as he hugs her from behind. "I know."

"Come on you know what the doctor said." Sark guides her out of the kitchen to the living room.

Lauren lies on the couch, "Stay off my feet. I'm hungry"

"What would you like to eat?"

"Ice cream?"

"What kind?"

"Strawberry"

"I don't think we have any but I will go to the store and get you some."

Lauren smiles "Thank you"

Sark kisses her head, "Don't go anywhere."

"I won't" Lauren assures watching as Sark leans down kissing her belly and the baby kicks in reply. "Don't be gone long."

"I won't." Sark promises as he straightens up. "Do you want anything else?"

"No I'm good." Lauren sighs "Or as good as I can be."

Sark winces at her tone as he grabs his phone, "I won't be long." He walks out of the house.

Lauren watches as he leaves then closes her eyes. 'Wherever you are Sophia Mama and Daddy love you and your baby brother so much. One day we'll be back together... and be the family we're supposed to be.'

20 MINS LATER

"Sorry it took so long." Sark calls as he enters the house. He drops his keys on the hall table as he makes his way through the house. "Lauren?" He calls setting the ice cream on the counter.

"Julian"

Sark frowns hearing the pained tone he hurries into the living room where he finds Lauren doubled over, "Lauren"

"Hurts" she manages to get out

"Come on lets get you to the hospital."

Lauren suddenly blacks out.

MIDNIGHT: HOSPITAL

Sark sits beside the bed holding Lauren's hand as she sleeps off the drugs. As he hears a moan he squeezes her hand as she slowly opens her eyes, "Hey" He kisses her knuckle.

Lauren looks at him, "Julian"

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore." She says after a moment. She looks at him "The baby?" She asks worried.

"He's fine." Sark stands walking over to the basinet he carefully picks up the sleeping baby he walks over to the bed. He hands the baby to Lauren.

Lauren smiles at the sleeping baby. "Is he OK?"

Sark nods "Seems like he just wanted out ahead of time. The doctor said he's perfectly healthy despite the fact he's early and how he decided to come out." He gently brushes Lauren's hair back as she looks at the baby in her arms.

"He looks like Sophia." She whispers tears filling her eyes.

"That's what your parents said." Sark smiles sadly remembering the day his baby girl was born and the fact he wasn't there, he watches as Lauren looks the baby over.

"She'd be so happy to have a little brother." Lauren whispers

"Hey..." Sark strokes her cheek, "they'll be together, I promise." He kisses her forehead then looks at the baby. He looks down at the baby and strokes his cheek. "I'm going to find Sophia... nothing will stop me from finding her."

The two watch the baby sleep

EARLY MORNING

"Hey little guy." Lauren strokes the baby's cheek as he nurses. She looks up as Sark walks into the room. "Hi"

"Morning love" Sark kisses her head as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"I woke up and you were gone."

"Just went home to take a quick shower." Sark looks at the baby, "How is he doing?"

"A hungry little guy." Lauren smiles fondly at the baby.

"We still have yet to decide on his name."

"I like the name Ian." Lauren muses

"Ian, huh?" Sark strokes the baby's cheek, "Works for me."

"What about his middle name?"

"What do you want it to be?"

Lauren looks at the baby "I have no idea."

"We have some time." Sark kisses her forehead then looks back at the baby.

LATE MORNING

Lauren smiles watching Sark hold the newborn, "What's going through your mind?"

"He's amazing." Sark says awed

"That he is." Lauren agrees

Sark sits on the edge of the bed his eyes on the baby, "How about Jacob?" He says thoughtfully

Lauren looks at the baby, "Ian Jacob." She smiles "I like it."

AFTERNOON

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asks Lauren when the two women are alone.

"Sore" She bites her lip tears blurring her vision. "I just wish Sophia was here." She looks at the basinet, "She was so happy to be getting a baby brother or sister to play with."

"They'll find her." Olivia assures

"I just miss her so much."

"I know you do. We all do"

Lauren blinks back tears

"It's all right to cry Lauren." Olivia states

"I know" Lauren whispers, "I just don't want to cry right now. Once I start I can't stop." She looks at Ian who is sleeping in the basinet by the bed, "I don't want to upset him."

Olivia nods

"I just want to see my babies together."

"And you will. Between Julian and your father and the CIA they'll find Michael."

"I know." Lauren takes a deep breath trying to keep from bursting into tears.

"When did the doctor say you could return home?"

"In a few days, he wants to make sure I'm healing properly. Also wants to make sure Ian is all right."

"I thought he was."

"He is the doctor wants to be sure."

Olivia nods, "How are you and Julian doing?"

"We're good. He's been so sweet about everything. He doesn't force me to talk yet doesn't ignore me when I feel like I'm going to explode." Lauren smiles "He's there when I need him."

"Have you two discussed marriage?"

"No"

"Lauren"

"I know you'd prefer if I was married to him... or anyone but I'm not ready to be married again... and I don't know if I'm ever going to be again." Lauren admits

"And Julian?"

"We don't discuss marriage." Lauren admits

"Is he not ready for marriage?"

"I have no idea." Lauren shrugs "Perhaps it's not something he wants... now or ever."

"And you don't want to force the topic."

"If it comes up it comes up. I'm not going to give him an ultimatum Mother." Lauren says just as Ian starts to whimper. She turns to the basinet and smiles reaching in she strokes the baby's cheek, "Hey little guy." She carefully lifts him out.

Olivia watches as Lauren comforts the baby, 'She loves her babies so much. How could Michael do this to her? And to Sophia? I get he's upset about Julian and all but this was just cruel of him to do this.'

COUPLE DAYS LATER: HOUSE

Lauren stands at the basinet watching Ian sleep. She smiles feeling Sark wrap his arms around her shoulders. "I wonder how Sophia will react to him."

"They will love and adore each other and protect each other." Sark kisses her head.

"I just miss her so much."

"As do I."

"I just want her home with us."

"I do as well."

"I know" Lauren turns to look at Sark. "I love you"

Sark smiles "I love you too." He kisses her lightly. "And I promise we'll have them together."

Lauren nods resting her head on his shoulder.

TBC…

Give me enough reviews and you'll get a new chapter tomorrow… or the day after.


	15. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

4 MONTHS LATER: HOUSE

Lauren smiles at the gurgling baby, "Hey baby boy." She lifts Ian out of the crib. "How's my baby?" She kisses his cheek as she sets him on the changing table. "You are getting so big." She laughs as the baby shrieks happily.

Sark leans against the doorframe watching Lauren interact with the four month old baby. 'All we need is our baby girl and we would be a family.' He clenches his jaw as his mind goes to Vaughn, 'Bastard I should kill him.'

"Ian" Lauren laughs as the baby pulls at his feet and squirms, "come on stay still." She notices Sark watching them from the doorway, "You could help me out here." She says with mock anger, "You know the only time he stays still is when you occupy him."

"Sorry I was thinking" Sark joins them in the bedroom grabbing one of the baby's favored toys he offers it to Ian.

Lauren watches as Sark plays with the baby by teasing him with the toy. She stops when she hears the baby shriek with laughter reaching for his toy, 'We had none of this with Sophia.' Feeling Sark's eyes on her she flashes him a small smile continuing to change the baby's diaper.

Sark picks up the baby shifting him in his arms so the little boy is looking out around the room. "Lauren"

"It's been almost seven months." Lauren whispers as she wipes the changing table down.

Sark gently grabs her wrist forcing her to stop cleaning, "We'll find her."

"I miss her"

Sark tugs her close kissing her lightly, "As do I."

Lauren blinks back tears resting her head on his shoulder her eyes on Ian as the boy looks around. "I want to hold her. I miss hearing her voice." She takes a deep breath, "See them together." She takes the baby from Sark hugging and kissing the boy trying to keep from crying.

"I was thinking that when we get Sophia back perhaps we should contemplate leaving London." Sark murmurs as he pulls her close kissing her head.

"What about"

"I'll figure something out."

"Why leave?"

"A new start. A vacation... whatever you want it to be."

"Maybe."

HOUR LATER

Lauren sits on the sun deck porch her journal open before her as Ian sleeps in his swing.

'Its almost seven months now since Michael took Sophia. I miss her so much. I miss hearing her voice. I miss her hugs. I miss hearing her call me Mama. I miss hearing her say 'I love you Mama'. I miss hearing her laugh. I miss watching her and Sark play and read. I miss seeing them together.

All I want is for my babies to be here with us... where they belong.

Julian was right about writing my feelings and thoughts out. I know he doesn't do it but that's probably because he's spent his whole life having to move at a moments notice. I'm glad he decided to let me try this rather than dragging me to the doctor for anti-depressants like Mother wanted. I know she's worried about me but I couldn't stop the bonding time I got with Ian by breastfeeding because of drugs.' She looks at the little boy and smiles before returning to her writing, 'I love my little boy so much, he has kept me going this whole time. At first it, was hard because I was so upset and depressed and I didn't want to be that way around Ian. When he was sleeping I would just pull the covers over my head and cry.

Julian has been very understanding; I know this is hard for him. He has taken care of me on the days I couldn't get out of bed during bed rest and after Ian was born. He has handled Ian when I was too upset to get out of bed. He has forced me to face things when he realized I needed to face them. I admit there are days that are still quite a blur to me where all I did was eat, sleep, and nurse Ian... and that was because Sark had to remind me. I know I shouldn't have had to be reminded my baby needed me but I did... not just because of the pain but I was missing Sophia so much at the same time.'

"Darling"

Lauren looks up to see Sark in the doorway dressed in his normal leaving the house attire of a black pin strip suit with a blue shirt and tie, "Where are you going?"

"I have to meet someone."

"When will you be back?"

"In a few days."

Lauren watches as he carefully lifts the baby out of the swing, "If you wake him you're staying until you get him to go back to sleep." She warns smiling as she watches him kiss the baby's head and returns him to the swing. "Where are you going?" She asks standing.

"Jack requested I meet with a source." At Lauren's expression he smiles, "He's not the type of source you think. He's just informational."

Lauren sighs, "When will you be back?"

"Hopefully early tomorrow." He trails his fingers down her cheek

Lauren smiles at his concerned expression, "We'll be fine."

"I know." Sark kisses her lightly, "I love you Lauren."

"I love you too." Lauren watches as he walks into the house then settles back in her chair.

NEXT NIGHT: SOMEWHERE

"Hello Mr. Vaughn... I'd say Agent but you have been fired... so I heard."

Vaughn stops in his tracks pulling his daughter behind him, "How did you find us?"

"It took a while... but you should have remembered one thing about me... one thing Sydney has said numerous times"

"That you are a homicidal, egomaniacal brat?" Vaughn picks up Sophia inching towards the door.

"Besides that" Sark smirks "I am very much like a dog with a bone... I don't let go." He looks at Sophia who is smiling, "And this wasn't something I wasn't going to let go of."

"Hi." Sophia smiles waving at Sark, "Daddy I want to get down."

Sark notices Vaughn slowly moving back to the door, "I would advise against that." Sark nods just as a man steps into the apartment behind them. He walks over to Vaughn who holds Sophia closer, "Give her to me." He says coldly. "I'm taking her home to her Mother where she belongs." He takes Sophia from Vaughn who glares at him keeping his mouth shut. "Keep an eye on him." Sark walks out of the apartment relieved to have his little girl back.

"What about Daddy?" Sophia asks as they leave the apartment.

Sark winces, 'He's not your bloody Daddy. I am.' He mentally slaps himself, "He isn't coming with us. You are going home and he is going somewhere else."

"Why?" Sophia asks as they reach the car.

Sark sets the girl down beside the car tilting his head at the man standing by the car, "Go keep an eye on the situation. But return in a few moments"

"Yes sir."

Once the man is gone Sark crouches before Sophia and smiles brushing her now dark brown hair out of her face, "Mama and I have missed you."

"I missed you too." Sophia smiles then frowns "Daddy wouldn't let me call."

"I know." Sark reaches into his pocket removing the picture he had put there, "I brought you something." He hands the picture to Sophia, "I thought you'd like to see a picture of Mama and your little brother Ian." He watches as Sophia's eyes light up, "Now I have something to take care of so I want you to be good, all right?"

Sophia nods her eyes on the picture

"Then we will go home." Sark kisses her forehead then straightens up opening the back door ushering Sophia into the car. He looks at the man as he returns to the car. "Keep an eye on her." He says gruffly as he closes the door walking back to the apartment where he finds Vaughn handcuffed to a table. "Get out" he says to the man guarding Vaughn. Once the room is empty Sark sits on the couch, "What you did could have killed Lauren... did you even care about that? Or was your... anger over the truth so bad you didn't care about Lauren's health?"

"I did what was best for Sophia"

Sark shakes his head, "No you were only thinking of yourself. If you had given any thought to anyone other than yourself you wouldn't have taken Sophia." He stands "Just be glad I am no longer the man I was... you would be dead otherwise."

"Please you'll kill me anyway. It is what you do." Vaughn winces as Sark punches him.

Sark leans in, "You brought this on yourself Mr. Vaughn. I was willing to step aside and allow my daughter to consider you her father... you lost that privilege with this stunt. You caused Lauren a lot of stress she should never have had. If she had lost the baby or I had lost her... I would have killed you on sight." He says coldly

"What now taking your rightful place?" Vaughn sneers. "You think she's going to forget me?"

Sark stares at Vaughn, "The man you were perhaps not... but this selfish version I hope she does. I will maintain my silence until she is old enough for the truth. As much as I hate the fact she considers you her father, I will respect it until she is old enough. If there is ever the chance you get out I will kill you if you go anywhere near my family." He removes his phone pressing a number, "You can come get him." He hangs up. "Enjoy the cell. You will be there for a while... and be glad I didn't do what you did to me." Sark turns to walk away, "Oh what the hell" He punches Vaughn in the face before walking out of the apartment. He glances at the blood on his knuckles and removes the handkerchief wiping it off he shoves it in his pocket. "Make sure he doesn't escape they'll be here in a few minutes." He makes his way to the car and gets in smiling at Sophia, "Let's go." He tells the driver.

"What about Daddy?"

"Daddy has other... issues to deal with." Sark says as he sees three black sedans appear. "Now let's go home."

"What about Mama? Can I talk to Mama?" Sophia asks excitedly. "I miss Mama."

"Sure." Sark removes his phone pressing the number for the house.

"Hello"

"I have someone who wants to talk to you." He hands the phone to Sophia.

"Mama"

Sark smiles knowing hearing Sophia's voice has instantly lifted some of her depression.

"I missed you Mama. I'm OK. Uh huh."

OVER AN HOUR LATER: JET

Sark covers Sophia with a blanket and removes his phone pressing redial for the house. "Darling"

"Is Sophia..."

"Right beside me. She's fast asleep."

"And Michael is he..."

"Still among the living, I handed him over to Bristow. He is going to be spending some time in lock up."

"What if he gets out?"

"We'll discuss it later."

"We're going to have our babies together." Lauren says relieved

"Mmm"

"What does she look like?"

"He dyed her hair." Sark says with disgust

"What color?"

"Dark brown."

"My baby's hair was dyed." Lauren protests. "She's too young for that."

"It will grow out." Sark points out

"I know but still... she's a baby." Lauren sighs. "Has she gotten any bigger?"

"A little."

"I just want to hold her."

"Soon."

"Good."

"How is Ian?"

"He's been fed and is fast asleep."

"How are you feeling?" Sark questions

"Exhausted. Relieved. Happy... so many emotions." She whispers tearfully.

"Soon" Sark reaches out stroking Sophia's hair as they continue talking. "We should be back tomorrow afternoon."

NEXT AFTERNOON: LONDON

"Mama" Sophia calls as they enter the house.

Lauren walks down the stairs with Ian in her arms crouching she catches her daughter in a one armed hug. "Let me look at you" She looks Sophia over "you've grown so much." She brushes Sophia's hair back. Hearing Ian gurgle she looks at the baby, "This is your baby brother Ian Jacob."

"Hi Ian." Sophia laughs as the baby grins at her.

Lauren hands Ian to Sark then picks Sophia up hugging her tight. "I've missed you baby girl."

"Missed you Mama" Sophia hugs her Mom tight.

HOUR LATER

Sark steps up behind Lauren kissing her head his eyes on Sophia who is playing with Ian, "They seem to be getting along."

"This is great isn't it?"

"Incredible." Sark agrees. "Have you called your parents and informed them?"

"They're coming over soon." Lauren laces their fingers as they rest on her middle, "I want to talk to him"

"I figured. Jack informed me that they are taking him to the CIA office in London for a few days."

"Do we tell her?" Lauren wonders

"Tell her what?"

"Everything"

"She doesn't need to know the truth about her paternity."

Lauren turns staring at Sark, "You don't want her to know? You don't want her to call you Daddy?"

Sark brushes her hair back, "Of course I do but telling her the truth would just confuse things. How are we supposed to explain to her the truth without hurting her? Perhaps one day I will hear that from her but I'm not going to break the original deal we had." He looks over at Sophia sadly, "The fact he's no longer going to be in her life is going to hurt her enough... finding out her whole life is a lie... she doesn't need that." Feeling Lauren kiss her chin he looks down, "She wouldn't understand."

Seeing the sadness and longing in Sark's eyes Lauren kisses him lightly. "One day?"

Sark smiles faintly, "One day."

Lauren turns her attention back to Sophia and Ian, "Our babies together." She says murmurs

"Mmm" He nuzzles her cheek, "Can't get any better can it?"

"No. Though Mother is really starting to drop hints about marriage." Lauren laughs

"And what about you?"

Lauren shrugs, "Last one didn't go so well." She points out.

Sark turns her around "Ours won't be like that. I wouldn't let anyone or anything get between us. If I want something I don't let it go."

"Are you saying you're ready for marriage?" Lauren asks

Sark shrugs "I have no idea. I do admit the idea of being married to you does have... appeal." He leans in to kiss her just as the baby starts crying. He groans resting his head against his, "Bloody hell every time we have a moment he starts crying."

"He's a baby." Lauren smiles "Not like he can talk and tell us what's wrong."

"Mama, he's crying."

Lauren smiles stepping out of his arms she joins the kids in the living room. She picks up Ian rubbing his back, "Hey little guy."

After watching the scene for a few moments, Sark walks into the living room joining Sophia on the floor.

EVENING

"Grandma, Grandpa" Sophia runs to her grandparents who hug her. "I missed you."

"We missed you too." Olivia smiles at the little girl. "Look at you. You've grown."

"I got new clothes." Sophia grins

"Well you've grown." Lauren smiles at her daughter after hugging her parents.

"Where's Ian?" Olivia asks

"In bed." Lauren replies

George takes the little girl from Olivia taking her to the living room.

"Where's Julian?" Olivia asks as she slips her arm into Lauren's guiding her daughter into the living room.

"He went to pick some things up for Sophia. I ordered some clothes from several places but they didn't have everything ready until now. He should be home soon." They stand in the entryway of the living room watching George interact with Sophia. "You look so much happier."

"I am. I have Sophia back. I have my children together."

"And Michael?" Olivia questions

"He's in serious trouble with the CIA. I'm supposed to see him tomorrow."

"What are you going to say to him?"

"I haven't figured that out."

"And what of the issue of paternity... are you going to tell Sophia?"

Lauren shakes her head, "Julian wants to stay with our original agreement... until Sophia is old enough to understand."

Olivia nods about to speak as the front door opens and Sark enters carrying bags.

"I have been turned into your bloody pack mule." Sark grumbles entering the house he sets the bags down.

"Is that all?" Lauren asks

"No. What did you do buy everything in her size?" Sark asks

"She needed clothes." Lauren shrugs just as Sophia runs to the door to see the bags.

"You baby girl are spoiled beyond belief." Sark tugs on Sophia's braid getting a laugh from the girl. "But you deserve it." He kisses Lauren quickly then smiles at George and Olivia, "George, Olivia, good to see you."

"Go get the rest of the bags so I can get all that can be washed tonight so she has clothes for tomorrow."

"Has she always been this bossy?" Sark asks Olivia.

"She had her bossy times as a child." George admits

"I was not bossy"

"You were at times."

Lauren looks at Sophia who is looking through the bags as Sark walks out of the house. "Let's take this into the living room and go through everything." Lauren grabs the bags heading into the living room.

"So Sophia did you have a good time with Michael?" Olivia inquires

Sophia shrugs settling beside her Mom on the living room floor, "We went lots of places. We played at the park every day."

"Same park?" George asks

Sophia shrugs "Sometimes" She watches as her Mom opens the bags.

"What's for dinner?" Olivia asks

"Chicken and salad." Lauren answers as she removes items of clothing from bags checking the sizes. "Sophia, stand up."

"Why?"

"I want to check and see if these fit." Lauren answers holding the shirt and jeans up to her daughter.

"All right this is all of them." Sark informs Lauren as he sets the last of the bags on the floor. "George, Olivia would you like a drink?"

"Sure. Scotch" George requests

"White wine please." Olivia chimes in watching her daughter and granddaughter interact.

HOUR LATER

Olivia stands in the doorway of the laundry room watching Lauren moves the clothes from the washer to the dryer, "So what now?"

"I have no idea." Lauren admits. "Right now I don't think Julian and I are ready to let her out of our sight for a while." She closes the dryer door then starts another load.

"What about Michael? Are you going to allow him to see her?"

Lauren looks at her Mom startled, "No."

"Not even to say goodbye?"

"He doesn't deserve that... not after what he did."

"Lauren"

"Stop defending him Mother." Lauren says angrily. "I know you loved having him as the perfect son-in-law but he was far from it." She says stiffly.

"He made mistakes... not like you were perfect either."

Lauren walks around her Mom closing the door so Sophia won't overhear the argument, "He drove me to it Mother. Before Sydney returned, hell even after, I never once thought about cheating on him."

"Yet you did"

"I admit that." Lauren acknowledges. "What happened happened... I can't change it and I don't think I would."

"So marrying Michael you don't regret it?"

"The only reason I don't regret it was because it led to meeting Julian and having my babies."

"Did you ever love Michael?" Olivia demands

Lauren shrugs "I did at first but I think we rushed it for all of us." She turns back to the laundry. "He took my daughter and that is not something I will forgive. He deserves whatever the CIA does to him but I swear if he does get out and goes near Sophia... he'll wish he was back in lockup."

WHILE LATER

"Everything all right?" Sark inquires as he and Lauren clean up the dinner dishes.

Lauren shrugs "Soph, I put some pajamas on your bed. Can you go get ready for bed?"

"OK" Sophia skips out of the kitchen.

"Mother and I had words"

"About?"

"She's still defending him." Lauren says angrily. "He takes my daughter and he keeps her from me with no contact for seven months but she still defends him." Lauren tosses the towel down crossing her arms over her chest, "Sometimes it's like she likes him more than me."

"What brought this conversation?"

"She asked me if I was going to let Michael see Sophia."

"What did you say?"

"That he doesn't deserve too."

"What about Sophia?" Sark asks "Don't you think she deserves to say goodbye?"

"I don't want him near her... ever again" Lauren turns her back to him going back to cleaning up the counter.

"Lauren"

"I don't want to talk about it." She says stiffly.

The two continue cleaning in silence only to have it broken when Sophia walks into the kitchen, "Do I have to go to bed Mama?"

Lauren turns smiling at her daughter, "Yes." She wipes her hands dry and picks Sophia up, "You need to go to bed. Get some rest."

Sophia sighs, "Oh fine."

Sark watches as they walk out of the kitchen, 'Lets just see how tomorrow goes.'

HOUR LATER

Sark walks into the master bedroom to find Sophia sleeping next to Lauren who is watching the little girl, "I take it tonight we will have a visitor."

Lauren looks up giving him a faint smile, "Problem with it?"

Sark sits on the edge of the bed looking at Sophia, "Not at all." The two sit in silence observing the sleeping girl.

LATE THAT NIGHT

"I think she has your nose." Lauren says softly as she and Sark lie in bed watching Sophia.

"I think she's all you"

"She does have your smile." Lauren states

"That she does." Sark agrees "But other than that I think she's all you."

"You know up until I saw her I wasn't a hundred percent she was yours." Lauren admits "I mean I knew the chance was higher that she was but not at a 100."

"What made you realize she was?"

Lauren shrugs "I just did the moment I saw her... held her it became so apparent." She shivers feeling Sark kiss her shoulder. "I don't know how to fully explain it."

"Such innocence... something I never thought I would be part of... let alone the innocence being half of me." Sark says awed.

"Truth is I never saw myself as a mother but the moment I knew she was on her way" Lauren moves Sark's hand from her hip to cover her middle, "that there was possibly a little part of us growing inside of me" she carefully shifts to her back looking at Sark, "I wanted her so much." She trails her fingers over the back of his hand, "when you suggested we leave... I wanted too." She admits

"I know" he kisses her temple

"I almost said yes. I wanted to say yes so bad. I also knew I couldn't risk it. Running would have caused so much trouble. Trouble we didn't need." She looks at Sophia sighing sadly, "And raising her on the run wouldn't have been fair to her."

"I know." Sark nuzzles her cheek, "Doesn't mean I liked being away from my family." He looks at Sophia, "And the moment you told me you were pregnant I gained a family... granted I wasn't around"

"We were still together... through Sophia." Lauren yawns

"It's late. If Ian wakes I will take care of him."

Lauren nods sleepily.

"I love you"

"Love you too" Lauren yawns as he reaches back turning off the lamp.

"Sleep well my Princess."

NEXT MORNING

"Are you sure about doing this Lauren?" Sark questions as he stands in the doorway of the bathroom watching Lauren get ready. "This isn't going to change what happened"

"He kept her from us for seven months Julian." Lauren turns to face him leaning against the counter, "He risked her life because he was angry."

"If you think this is going to help things fine go for it"

"It will make me feel a whole lot better."

Sark steps up to Lauren and strokes her cheek with his thumb, "Then go for it." He brushes his lips across hers "I love you."

Lauren smiles, "I love you too." She turns around turning back to the mirror.

Stepping up to her Sark kisses her neck briefly before walking out of the bathroom.

FEW MINUTES LATER

"Mama, where are you going?" Sophia asks

"I have a meeting." Lauren kisses Sophia's nose, "Behave."

Sophia grins, "I will."

Lauren stands looking at Sark who is leaning against the wall, "Are you sure you can handle this?" She asks Sark

"I resent that." Sark protests

Lauren laughs stepping up she kisses him lightly

"Are you sure?" Sark asks

Lauren nods "I have to do this." She walks out of the house.

HOUR LATER: CONFERENCE ROOM

Lauren enters the room regarding her ex husband.

"Lauren" Vaughn says calmly wincing when she slaps him

"What the hell were you thinking! You took my daughter!"

Vaughn rubs his cheek, "I was looking out for her. You obviously chose him over her."

"I didn't choose her over him. I chose both. Just because you couldn't handle the truth you didn't have to take her from me." Lauren says angrily. "Did you give any thought to anyone other than yourself!" She exclaims

"Sark's dangerous Lauren, if you couldn't see that you didn't deserve to raise her."

"Dangerous! He didn't take her away from her own mother! He didn't disappear and risk her life because of jealousy! He has stepped aside Michael... despite what you did he still doesn't want her to know the truth. He has done nothing to step on your toes or take your place."

"He's a killer. He's going to cause her pain... and you as well."

"Just shut up Michael. He is done with the spy world... so am I! He has spent these last seven months looking for Sophia and taking care of me when I was a complete wreck! He's put his business life on hold... something you never would have done." Lauren says sadly. "And to think I thought you were a good guy... when did you become such a selfish bastard" she shakes her head, "Goodbye Michael."

Vaughn watches as his ex walks out of the room.

Lauren walks out of the building stopping when she sees Sydney step out of a car.

"Lauren"

"Sydney" Lauren says calmly

"I take it you saw Vaughn?"

Lauren nods "Have you?"

"Going now. How is Sophia doing?"

"She's good. Home playing with Ian and Julian."

"Lauren... Vaughn told me about Sophia"

Lauren winces, "I figured he would go crying to you." She says with slight bitterness. "So what you told him you wouldn't take him back?"

Sydney shrugs "We're done."

"He still loves you. He always loved you." Lauren says sadly. "It's out... it's why I resigned. Why Jack took over as Sark's handler." She turns towards her car, "Michael loved you... I was just his distraction."

"Did you ever love Vaughn?"

"I did." Lauren sighs. "I'm not going to apologize for falling in love with Sark."

Sydney nods "You love who you love. Besides, I think you have changed him. He seems more... relaxed. I just hope he doesn't end up hurting you Lauren."

"He won't. Besides he knows I'd shoot him if he cheated on me."

Sydney laughs

"It works" Lauren smiles faintly

"I better go see him. Lauren... I am sorry he did this"

"Thanks"

HOUR LATER: HOUSE

"I'm back" Lauren calls smiling when she hears laughter coming from the living room. She stands in the entryway watching as Sark holds Sophia upside down. "Don't drop my baby." She warns

Sark flips Sophia right side up, "Have I even come close to dropping you today baby girl?"

Sophia shakes her head, "Nope." She grins then looks at her Mom, "Hi Mama."

"Hey sweetie." Lauren kisses Sophia's cheek then kisses Sark lightly. She looks in the playpen where Ian is lying on his back sucking on his toes. "Hey having fun with those toes?" She reaches in picking him up she kisses his nose.

Sark looks at Sophia who is resting her head on his shoulder then at Lauren who is cuddling Ian.

MIDAFTERNOON

Lauren smiles at the sight of Sophia quietly playing as she sits beside Sark on the couch.

"Ian asleep?" Sark asks pressing his lips to Lauren's hair.

"Of course."

"How did it go?"

"We talked. He said it was my fault he took her. His normal excuses" Lauren shrugs.

"Mama"

"Yes Soph?"

"When am I going to see Daddy?"

Lauren sighs sitting up, "Come here" once Sophia is on her lap Lauren strokes her hair. "Sweetie we need to talk about that" she takes a deep breath "Daddy won't be around anymore."

"Why not?"

"Daddy did something he wasn't supposed to do and he got caught for it."

"What did he do?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Where is he?"

"Well do you remember when you get in trouble and I send you to your room?"

"Uh huh" Sophia nods

"Daddy's in for a very long time out."

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

"When will I see him?"

"I don't know sweetie." Lauren runs her fingers through Sophia's hair hiding her grimace. 'Not her natural color. Makes her look paler than normal.'

Sophia sighs snuggling between her Mom and Sark. "Time out is boring."

Lauren laughs, "That it is."

"I'm sure he'll occupy himself." 'Figuring out ways to kill me.' Sark thinks grimly.

WHILE LATER

"Time out?" Sark lifts his brow as he leans against the doorframe of the laundry room.

"It is the simplest way to explain why she won't see him." Lauren shrugs folding the shirt in her hands. "And in child terms he is in time out... one that will hopefully last until she's an adult."

"She's going to want to see him Lauren."

"She's not going to see him." Lauren says stiffly.

"Lauren"

"Where's Sophia?"

"She was tired so I sent her up to take a nap." Sark watches Lauren, "You can't penalize her for his actions Lauren. As much as both of us dislike the fact he is still her father. She loves him... how fair is it to her to not allow her to see him?"

"Why are you bringing this up?" Lauren asks turning to face him. "The few times I have referred to Michael as her father you became angry."

"I'm thinking of Sophia. Personally I would rather have him out of her life but its not fair to her." He sighs heavily, "I'm trying to be the better man in this. I'm trying to put aside my feelings over the past and his current acts and think of Sophia's feelings." He runs his fingers through his hair grimacing, "I hate the bastard for all the trouble he has caused but" he takes a deep breath, "he's who she sees as his father."

Lauren steps up to Sark her arms going around his shoulders, "Still hurts you doesn't it?"

Sark shrugs "We made this choice... and it would just cause her more confusion to tell the truth."

Lauren runs her fingers down his neck, "The first time she said Dada to Michael... I wanted to protest... scream, 'He's not your Daddy'" She sighs. "I couldn't. I gave him probably one of the biggest fake smiles of happiness when all I wanted to do was cry." She swallows heavily then meets Sark's eyes, "I knew I shouldn't have wanted that but that's what I've always wanted... to hear her call you Daddy."

"Still have one who's not talking" Sark points out

"It's not the same... she's our first born."

"I admit the idea of hearing her call me Daddy is appealing"

Lauren kisses him lightly, "Perhaps one day"

Sark deepens the kiss hoping to end the depressing conversation.

LITTLE LATER

"No" Lauren protests halfheartedly as she feels Sark pull back from pinning her to the laundry room door her arms around his neck her legs around her waist

"Lauren"

"Not ready to move." She nuzzles his neck. "Remember Rome? The basement of the club?"

Sark chuckles "I had fingernail marks in my shoulders and down my back. My kitten couldn't keep her claws in." He teases

Lauren smiles "I was sore for days." She murmurs

"We hadn't had time to be together for weeks." Sark kisses her head.

Lauren lowers her legs from his waist yet remains pressed against the door. "I'm still amazed we never got caught by anyone."

"Mmm"

"The quickies in alleys and hotel rooms."

"My car." Sark smiles faintly.

"My cravings" Lauren smiles

"Know what I remember?"

"What?"

"The club in Denmark the week after you told me."

Lauren groans, "God I was so horny. I needed you so bad."

"When you showed up in that outfit and fucked me right there not caring if anyone saw us." Sark smiles at the memory.

/FOUR YEARS EARLIER: DENMARK

"You shouldn't be here." Sark murmurs. "What if you get caught?"

"I don't care" Lauren whispers ignoring the tears that are filling her eyes. She looks around relieved no one is watching them, "I need you." She kisses him./

The two stare at each other remembering that night in full detail every touch, whimper, and kiss.

"You never treated me different just because I was pregnant." Lauren says thoughtfully. "Even when I began to show sex was always... intense." She smiles faintly trailing her fingers across his jaw, "Even when she started moving you didn't protest having sex. You didn't treat me like I was going to break."

Sark kisses her head, "My girls are tough."

"What if it had turned out she wasn't yours?" Lauren asks suddenly. "What if I had been completely wrong?"

"We knew it Lauren"

"I know but what if..."

Sark strokes her back, "I'm not sure"

"Would you have disappeared? Or would you have waited around until the time was right for me to have another baby?"

"I have no idea. I never thought about that." He admits. "You did?"

"A few times" Lauren admits dropping her head on his shoulder she groans

"What?"

"I wish things had gone differently."

"Well we can't change the past."

"Mama"

Lauren sighs, "Just a minute Sophia." She reaches for her clothes and quickly dresses as Sark does the same but remains in front of the door to block the little girl from opening it. She runs her fingers through her hair then steps up to Sark kissing him lightly as he pulls his shirt on. She reaches for the door once he's dressed and pulls it open, "Hey sweetie good nap?"

Sophia nods holding her arms up.

Lauren picks Sophia up kissing her cheek.

"Where's Ian?" Sophia asks

"He's taking his nap as well." Lauren answers

"Why?"

"Because he's a baby and babies sleep a lot." Lauren replies

"I wish he could play." Sophia sighs

"I know but he's too little to do much playing." Lauren smiles

"What are you going to do now?" Sark asks

Sophia tilts her head, "Can I color?"

"Sure." Lauren sets Sophia at the kitchen table then walks to the kitchen desk and opens it. "What do you want coloring book or paper?"

"Both please."

"All right" Lauren grabs the crayons and sets them on the table. "There you go." She kisses Sophia's head.

"Thank you."

"What should we have for dinner?" Sark muses opening the refrigerator.

"Spaghetti" Sophia answers

"Spaghetti, huh?" Sark regards the contents of the freezer and refrigerator, "I think we have the ingredients."

"I still find it odd that you cook." Lauren muses as she sits at the table.

Sark shrugs "It was one of the ways I could relax. I didn't have to think about work or anything." He sets the hamburger meat on the counter. "I was never able to do much cooking up until I took the time off after I left."

"Oh"

"What else do you want to eat for dinner Soph?" Sark questions the little girl.

Sophia shrugs "I don't know." She continues coloring humming to herself.

Lauren smiles watching as her daughter colors, 'She's back where she belongs.'

TBC…

Almost done. Just a few more chapters.


	16. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

YEAR LATER

"Daddy, Daddy"

Lauren looks up and smiles hearing the little boy's voice to see Ian running to the door as Sark enters the room.

Sark picks Ian up kissing his cheek, "Hello my boy." He smiles taking in his son's smiling face.

"Julian"

Sark looks down as now five year old Sophia hugs his waist, "Baby girl." He crouches before the girl getting a hug, "How is everything?"

"Ian tore up my drawing." Sophia huffs pouting

"Sophia you know he doesn't mean to do it." Sark looks at the 18 month old boy. "He's still learning not to do things."

"He always gets into my stuff." Sophia huffs

"He's already had his time out Sophia." Lauren reminds as she joins them.

Sark stands kissing Lauren lightly, "Missed you"

"Missed you too." Lauren smiles

"Daddy" Ian tugs on his Daddy's pant leg.

Sark picks the little boy up, "How was everything?"

"Good. And..."

"Done for the month." Sark shrugs "I'm bloody glad."

"I bet." Lauren smiles "Lunch is almost ready."

Sark nods handing Ian to her, "I'm going to go change."

Lauren tugs at his tie, "The infamous Mr Sark seems to be spending more time in jeans and T-shirts than suits and ties."

Sark looks at Sophia tugging on one of her pigtails "Yes well he is also spending more time chasing after kids rather than adults."

Sophia grins at Sark. "Can we go play outside?"

"After lunch." Lauren answers. "Now lets get you two washed up for lunch."

LATE AFTERNOON

Sark steps up to Lauren kissing her neck, "How were things around here?"

Lauren shrugs "Good. Baby down?"

"Mmm. Sophia?"

"Playroom." Lauren replies. "How was LA?"

"Fine."

Lauren turns her arms going around his neck, "I missed you."

Sark smiles "I missed you as well."

Lauren kisses him lightly, "Go spend some time with Sophia."

Giving Lauren a final kiss he walks out of the kitchen heading to the playroom. He smiles when he sees Sophia sitting at the table drawing, "Baby girl do you still want to go outside?"

Sophia looks up and nods, "When I'm done."

Sark smiles at her serious tone, "All right." He joins her at the table sitting on the floor beside her. "What are you drawing?"

"A picture."

Sark looks at the picture of stick figures and rainbows, "Well it's very nice."

"Did Daddy get my pictures?"

"Yes he did. He has your other pictures up on his wall."

"When is Daddy going to visit?"

"Sophia"

"Why is he still in time out?" Sophia asks curiously. "You and Mama never sent me to time out as long as Daddy's been in time out."

"Well Daddy did something bigger than ripping up paperwork or throwing a tantrum or pushing Ian."

Sophia sets her crayon down and looks at Sark, "What did he do?"

"It's complicated sweetness."

"Is Daddy in trouble for taking me on vacation?"

"Partially." Sark admits "But he took some items that didn't belong to him."

"Daddy stole" Sophia says her eyes widening, "You and Mama tell me never to take things."

Sark smiles at her serious tone, 'Hard to believe someone so innocent is part of me.' "Stealing is bad." Sark nods

"What did Daddy take?"

"Why don't you finish your picture" Sark changes the topic not wanting to delve into adult issues.

"OK"

HOUR LATER

Lauren smiles watching from the living room as Sark playfully chases after the laughing Sophia in the backyard. 'He's such a good Dad.' She laughs as Sark catches the little girl then tosses her in the air as the girl shrieks with laughter. 'She adores him so much.'

"Julian" Sophia giggles her arms going around his neck

"Come on baby girl we should get inside."

"Why can't we stay outside?"

"Because it is time to go inside." Sark kisses her nose and heads into the house setting Sophia down just as Lauren walks into the room with baby Ian who is sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Have fun outside Soph?"

Sophia nods grinning

"Go wash your hands." Lauren says

"OK" Sophia runs out of the room

Lauren shakes her head

"Daddy" Ian holds his arms out.

Sark takes the boy from Lauren

Lauren smiles seeing Sark listen with interest to Ian's chatter.

EVENING

Sark looks up from his laptop when he hears wailing coming from the living room. Standing he heads walks out of the study heading down the hall to hear Lauren's angry voice.

"Sophia Alexandra go upstairs right now!"

Sark steps into the living room to find Sophia standing there her arms crossed over her chest as she glares at her Mom.

"NO" Sophia stomps her foot "He took my book"

"That doesn't mean you push your brother." Lauren says walking the floor with the crying baby. "Go upstairs right now"

"He's a stupid head."

"Sophia" Sark says warningly "you don't call your brother names. Go upstairs."

Sophia stomps out of the room. A moment later they hear the bedroom door slam shut.

"Shh" Lauren rubs Ian's back

"What happened?"

Lauren shrugs "I didn't see it. I heard her say stop it then a thud and Ian started crying." Lauren kisses Ian's head as he continues crying. "I should go talk to her."

"I will. You deal with Ian." Sark walks out of the living room and heads upstairs knocking on Sophia's door he enters to find Sophia sitting on her bed with her bear and blanket.

"He took my book."

Sark sits on the bed, "That doesn't mean you can push your brother. He's still just a baby Sophia."

Sophia pouts, "I want to be the baby again."

"Well you can't be. Besides you are almost ready to start school. You are pretty independent while Ian still needs a lot of help. You're growing up... both of you are."

"Why doesn't he get punished when he takes stuff?"

"He's a baby. He's still learning things. He probably wanted your attention." Sark points out "Besides I don't think he's really old enough to understand the concept of time out and punishment."

"I guess not." Sophia sighs. "Is my time out done?" She asks hopefully.

"No." Sark chuckles "I want you to stay up here for a while."

"How long?"

"We'll let you know."

Sophia sighs

Sark smiles kissing her head, "No toys baby girl. Time out means no toys."

"I know."

"Good girl." Sark stands walking out of the bedroom he closes the door behind him.

Lauren looks up as Sark walks into the living room, "Well?"

"I told her we'd let her know when time out is over."

Lauren nods pressing her lips to Ian's head as the boy sniffles

8PM

"Mama"

"Yes?" Lauren brushes Sophia's hair back.

"I miss Daddy."

"I know you do."

"But Julian's like my Daddy right?"

"I suppose" Lauren watches as Sophia picks at her comforter. "I know he loves you so much. The happiest I have ever seen him is around you and Ian." She smiles remembering all the times she has seen Sark smile and laugh around the children.

"Mama"

"Hmm"

"Can Julian be my Daddy now?"

"What about Michael?"

"I can have two Daddies. I have friends at school who have two Mamas and Daddies." Sophia looks down, "And Daddy's not here." She says sadly, "I just want a Daddy."

Lauren hugs the little girl, "Oh sweetie" she kisses her daughter's head, 'I'm going to hear her call Sark Daddy. All I've wanted for so long.' "Why don't you go ask Julian?"

"OK" Sophia throws off the covers scrambling out of bed she runs out of the room.

Lauren follows her wiping at the tears that have welled up.

"Julian" Sophia runs into the study

Sark looks up and smiles "Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asks as the little girl stops beside his chair.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"OK" Sark looks at Lauren briefly then back at Sophia. "What is it?" He asks as he lifts the little girl onto his lap.

Lauren watches as Sophia leans up whispering into Sark's ear, 'Such a sweet sight.' She blinks back tears watching as Sophia hugs him before scrambling off his lap.

"Night Daddy" Sophia calls running out of the room.

Lauren smiles seeing Sark's pleased yet stunned expression. "We'll be up in a minute to tuck you in." She calls to Sophia just as the girl passes her. She makes her way over to the desk dropping on Sark's lap.

"She called me Daddy." He says awed

"What we've waited for since the day I told you I was pregnant."

"What brought this on?" Sark asks

"She wants a Daddy who's around. She has always adored you... I'm a little surprised she waited this long." Lauren kisses him lightly, "We should go and tuck her in."

Sark nods "If he ever gets out... he's going to bloody kill me." He sighs standing.

"He's probably never getting out." Lauren shrugs

"I guess"

"Come on lets go"

LATE THAT NIGHT

Lauren smiles at Sark as they stand in the middle of the living room dancing, "I'm glad you're home."

"As am I." Sark smiles back

"I hate when you're gone."

"I hate being gone." Sark smoothes a stray strand of hair back, "It's weird."

"What is?"

"I spend more time at home than I've spent anywhere other than lockup."

Lauren smiles "You have a family now." She rests her hand on his cheek. "If you spent more time out of the house I would have had to hurt you." She teases

Sark kisses her palm, "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Everything. For giving me a chance. For loving me despite what I am." He smiles, "For giving me two incredible children." He kisses her lightly.

"Not like I lost out." Lauren smiles "If it wasn't for you I'd be stuck in an unhappy marriage. Wouldn't have two incredible babies."

"I would do anything for you."

"I know"

"I wonder what will happen next" Lauren muses

"Whatever it is we'll be together."


	17. Chapter 21 Final Chapter

CHAPTER 21

6 YEARS LATER

"Mum?"

Lauren looks at her seven year old son who was quietly sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework. "Yes Ian?"

"Why do you wear a ring if you and Dad aren't married?"

Lauren tilts her head, "What brought this on?"

Ian shrugs "Just wondering."

Lauren looks at the platinum band on her ring finger with a large diamond and smiles slightly, "I guess neither of us really thought of legalizing our relationship. As for the ring your Dad has a tendency to get angry when other men assume I'm single thus the ring." Lauren shrugs knowing her son's high intelligence would quickly absorb and analyze the information. 'Just like his Daddy.' She smiles fondly. "Besides your Daddy and I love each other no matter what and marriage wouldn't change things."

Ian nods "Why do Sophia and I have different names?"

"Because I was married before and her father refuses to sign the papers legally changing her name. As for why you have my name... just made things easier I guess." She regards her son, "Does that bother you?"

Ian shrugs, "Not really. I was just curious."

Lauren nods

"Where's Sophia?" Ian asks

"She called Daddy and asked him to pick her up from school."

"Oh" Ian nods "Why do we go to different schools?" He asks

"Wow you are full of questions today." Lauren laughs

Ian shrugs

"Well Daddy and I decided we'd send you two to schools that fit your personalities."

"Oh"

"Anymore questions?"

"No" Ian turns to his homework.

SAME TIME: SCHOOL

Sark walks up the steps where eleven year old Sophia is sitting and joins her, "Why didn't you want your Mother to pick you up?"

Sophia shrugs

Sark notices her expression, "What's wrong? You've been quiet these last few days."

"Thinking" Sophia says

"About?" Sark prompts

"Where's Dad?"

Sark sighs, "Sophia this is something you need to talk to your Mum about."

"She always changes the subject." Sophia argues. "I'm not five."

Sark smiles "I know."

"So where is he? And why can't I see him?"

"Well he's in lockup in LA."

"For what?"

"Remember that vacation you took with him?"

Sophia nods "He wouldn't let me call Mama."

"When he left his job he took some items he wasn't supposed to take."

"What?"

"Files"

"On what?"

"You know how your Mum used to work for the CIA?"

Sophia nods "Dad did too."

Sark nods "He took some files from work that weren't supposed to leave."

"So that's why he got into trouble?"

"Yes"

"Then why isn't he out?"

"Because they don't trust him to keep the secrets he's supposed to keep."

"Why can't I see him?"

"Your Mum doesn't think that it is a good idea."

"Do you think that it is a bad idea?"

"This is your Mum's choice Baby girl. I have no say."

"What is he like? I don't remember much about him."

"I'm not the one you should ask these questions too." Sark says hesitantly. 'I bloody hate the bastard.'

"Why not? You knew him right?"

Sark nods

"So why ask Mom when I can ask you." Sophia rationalizes

"Vaughn and I hated each other."

"Why?"

"Difference of opinion and beliefs." Sark shrugs "I know you miss him."

"Not really. I mean I did when I was little but now... I don't as much as I did." Sophia sighs. "I just wonder about him sometimes."

"Understandable." Sark nods "Is this what has been on your mind?"

Sophia shrugs "Mostly."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Good. Now let's go home." Sark kisses her head standing he picks up Sophia's backpack, "How was school?" He listens intently as the girl talks.

EVENING

"She asked about Vaughn"

Lauren stiffens "What about him?"

"She's curious." Sark shrugs "It's not like we talk about him. And she hasn't seen him since she was four."

"I think we should just tell her"

"Tell who what?" Sophia asks walking in on the end of the conversation.

"Nothing" Sark says quickly "Homework?"

"Done." Sophia looks between her parents "What's going on?"

"Nothing honey." Lauren lies

"OK" Sophia shrugs walking out of the kitchen.

"I don't want to discuss this."

"We need to discuss it." Sark argues. "She's eleven Lauren."

"This could be dealt with if you would stop being so stubborn about keeping your promise!" Lauren says angrily as she throws a glass at him.

"You were the one who wanted to stay!" Sark argues after ducking to avoid the glass. "I asked you to come with me but you chose to stay." He says angrily, "You chose him over us."

"You think I liked making that choice!" Lauren exclaims. "I hated that choice!"

"Well you made it." He says snidely only to get slapped

"You have no idea how hard that decision was! You have no idea the nights I spent crying because you weren't there when I needed you!"

"You could have left him Lauren, but you thought staying he'd love you as much as he loved Bristow."

"Go to hell" Lauren storms out of the kitchen

Sark winces realizing what he said, "Bloody hell." He mutters rubbing his forehead. 'Way to go Julian. Reminded the woman you love that her ex-husband loved someone more than her.'

WHILE LATER

"Mum would yell at you for smoking."

Sark glances at his son as he lights another cigarette, "Homework done?"

"Uh huh. Sophia's watching TV and won't share." Ian sits beside his father on the steps. "Smoking is bad for you."

"I know."

"Dad"

"Hmm"

"I hate when you and Mum fight."

Sark sighs grinding out the cigarette on the step "Sorry." He ruffles Ian's hair, "We just had a small argument. We'll patch it up."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He kisses the top of his son's head.

"Ian"

Ian looks over his shoulder, "Hi Mum"

"Go inside please." Lauren says

Ian looks at his Dad then stands walking into the house.

Lauren takes her son's place as the door closes, "Sorry"

"So am I."

"I never chose Michael over us."

"A large part of me knows that... I just..." He takes a drag of his cigarette "The day you said that it would be best if we have no contact I wanted... I wanted to rip his head off. I knew you were unhappy... and he was the cause of it. I knew that you staying with him would cause you more unhappiness." He takes her hand bringing it to his lips, "I knew you were happier with me. I knew I could make you happy... if I had the chance to give you the life you and Sophia deserved back then."

"God I wish we had met before Michael." Lauren sighs heavily as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Only good thing that prick ever did was bring you into my life." Sark drops a kiss to her head. "If it wasn't for meeting you and falling in love with you... I don't think I'd be alive."

"Hard to believe we fell in love in the course of seeking revenge on Michael and Sydney." Lauren sighs

"Mmm"

"I can't Julian"

"Can't what?"

"Keep it from her. She deserves to know the truth."

"How is telling her going to change things?" Sark asks grinding out his cigarette.

"We agreed... and she needs to know." Lauren squeezes his hand "She's old enough."

Sark takes a deep breath, "All right." He relents

"Ian has his study group after school tomorrow."

Sark nods

"Why are you so scared to tell her?"

Sark looks at their laced fingers, "One of the few things that scares me is her hating me for keeping this a secret from her."

"She'd get over it. She adores you... always has. Since the first time you watched cartoons with her I knew she adored you. She may be upset but she'd get over it."

"The first time I saw her in your arms... was in a picture one of my sources had taken. It was the day you left the hospital."

"Really?"

Sark nods "When I saw that picture I needed to see her... touch her."

"I'm glad you came to see her. I knew you would see her but I didn't know when or how. I didn't know if you'd come see her when we were asleep. I'm glad you came that night."

"So am I."

"She'll understand. Besides she already calls you Dad. She'll just learn you really are"

"I'm not legally... and I never will be." Sark says sadly.

"Since when does legality matter to you?" Lauren asks softly. "You aren't listed as Ian's father. He doesn't have your name."

"You think I like that?" Sark demands

"No." Lauren sighs. "I know you don't. But I also know that when people refer to me as your wife you never correct them." She points out looking at her finger as he absently twists the ring. "Ian asked why we aren't married"

"What did you say?"

"That legality doesn't matter to us."

"It doesn't bother you?" Sark asks hesitantly.

"It's just a piece of paper" Lauren shrugs "does it bother you?"

"No." Sark brings her hand to his lips "You are mine with or without the piece of paper." He says possessively.

Lauren smiles "I know" she leans in kissing him lightly "Can you understand why I can't keep this from her anymore?"

Sark closes his eyes, 'I can't have my little girl hate me.' He nods

"She'll understand... once we explain."

"I hope so." He murmurs

4AM

Lauren awakens startled by the sound of a ringing phone.

Sark blindly grabs the offending phone, "What?" He growls

Lauren rolls over looking at Sark who is looking annoyed.

"Fine" He hangs up muttering under his breath.

"What's going on?"

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"They want me to track down an old source for some information."

"Can't you do that from here?"

"No."

"Where are you going?"

"Prague. I should be back in a few days."

"Julian" Lauren protests "what about"

Sark rubs his forehead, "Bloody hell"

"Call back and tell them no"

"I can't. Besides they will just remind me that I have no say on when and where I go." Sark points out.

"Damn it Julian I can't keep this from her another day!"

Sark sighs, "Then tell her."

"What? We should tell her together"

"Unless you can wait a few days... there's no choice. Its four in the bloody morning and I don't want to wake her."

"Fine I will tell her... alone." Lauren turns her back to him.

Sark stares at her then gets out of bed walking to the bathroom.

7AM

"Where is Dad?" Sophia asks surprised to find her father absent from the kitchen.

"He had to go take care of something." Lauren answers

"Can I go to Katie's after school?" Sophia asks as she pours herself some orange juice.

"Not today honey. I need to talk to you about something."

"Sophia is grounded" Ian says amused.

"Shut up brat." Sophia glares at her brother. "Am I in trouble?"

"No." Lauren assures "I thought we could spend some time together."

Sophia nods

"When is Dad going to be home Mum?" Ian asks

"He thought tomorrow. He's not sure how long though." Lauren sets the plates before the kids, "Eat up."

4PM: HOUSE

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sophia asks as she settles at the kitchen table watching her Mom work nervously around the kitchen.

Lauren looks at her daughter "Why don't we talk in the living room." She heads into the living room knowing her daughter will follow.

"What's going on Mama?" Sophia asks settling on the couch.

Laure takes a deep breath as she sits beside her daughter, "I had hoped to talk to you about this with Julian but" she shrugs

"What is it?"

"I think its time for us to discuss some things." Lauren says nervously, "We wanted to wait until you were older but I can't keep it anymore. I need to tell you the full truth."

"About what?"

"The past." Lauren takes a deep breath, "I met Michael thirteen years ago when I was living in Los Angeles. He had just returned from a self-imposed exile after his girlfriend, Sydney, had disappeared. I liked him immediately. I knew he was still in love with Sydney but I waited it out. A year after we met he asked me to marry him. We were happy and in love." She smiles sadly, "But six months into our marriage Sydney returned. Everyone was stunned... Michael as well." She pauses "It was hard on everyone... mostly Sydney I believe. She didn't know how long she had been gone... and she returned to find Michael married. All of us were trying to work through things."

"But you and Dad stayed together."

Lauren nods "But he was feeling guilty over what happened to Sydney so he was spending time helping her out."

"Did he still love her?"

Lauren nods "He couldn't admit it for a long time but he did."

"What happened?"

"He was spending so much time with Sydney and helping her that I felt like he was pulling away from me... cheating on me."

"Was he?"

"To this day he says no but I didn't care. I knew something was going on. One night I received a picture from someone of Michael and Sydney kissing. I was furious but I had no idea what to do. My life spun out of control... I met someone who was as angry as I was over everything."

"Who?"

"Julian"

Sophia frowns "You met Julian when you were married to Dad?"

Lauren nods "He knew Michael from... work."

"Dad and Julian worked together?"

"Somewhat." Lauren replies

"What happened?"

"We fell in love."

"You were already married." Sophia protests

"I know but Michael wasn't in love with me... not in the way I wanted or deserved. He was in love with Sydney. I did love Michael and I thought..." she takes a deep breath, "I thought staying with him and raising you would make him pull away from Sydney... even if I had to lie and push away a man who loved me as much as I loved him."

"What do you mean lie?"

"Sophia... Michael's not your biological father." Lauren says softly. "Julian is."

"What? You mean... Ian's not my half brother?"

Lauren shakes her head, "No."

"Why? How?" Sophia stares at her Mom, "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't want too... I was protecting you."

"How is lying about who my father is protecting me!" Sophia says angrily jumping up.

"This is really complicated Sophia."

"You lied to me!"

"We didn't want too."

"Does Dad know?"

Lauren nods "He found out when you were kidnapped. He was angry... hurt"

"You lied to him for four years!"

"I know"

"If you loved Julian why didn't you just divorce Dad and leave?" Sophia demands

"I couldn't. I knew if Michael found out I was pregnant he'd take you"

"But I wasn't his"

"We didn't know for sure until you were born. By then I had already forced Julian out of my life."

"He's known since the beginning?"

Lauren nods "He wanted me to leave Michael... almost begged me to." She swallows "But I couldn't do it. I couldn't risk people finding out Julian was your father. I couldn't risk loosing you AND Julian. I knew if I left Michael he would find us... he would find out the truth and I would be in a lot of trouble. But the terrifying part was the fact I could lose you... I couldn't risk it."

"So you stayed with a man you didn't love and lied to him!"

Lauren nods

"Do Grandma and Grandpa know?"

"Grandma thinks you were the result of a one time affair. Grandpa knows the truth."

"Nana?"

Lauren swallows heavily and nods, "Michael told her a few years ago... she confronted me but I begged her to keep quiet. She loves you despite the truth. You're still a Vaughn."

"Why am I still a Vaughn if I'm not one?"

"Michael refused to sign the papers terminating his rights, and allowing me to legally change your name to Reed, unless I signed papers saying that you will never refer to Julian as your father... and that I never tell you the truth." She looks at her ring, "I couldn't do it. I swore the day Julian left that I'd tell you the truth one day."

"Why now?"

"Because I hate keeping it from you. I always have." Lauren stands and moves towards Sophia who immediately backs away, "Sophia"

"I hate you!" Sophia says coldly before bolting out of the living room.

Lauren drops on the couch tears falling. 'My baby hates me.'

Slamming the door behind her Sophia grabs the nearest object a book and throws it on the floor.

Downstairs Lauren winces hearing the sounds of her daughter's temper... her father's temper the few times she has seen him loose it completely. "Oh God." She sobs curling up on the couch letting the tears fall.

Sophia grabs the remote for her stereo and turns to the rock station turning it on as loud as she can handle it before dropping on the bed letting the tears out. 'My whole life has been a lie. I'm not who I thought I was.'

COUPLE HOURS LATER

"Mum" Ian walks into the kitchen

"Hey sweetie. How was your day?" Lauren looks at her son.

"Did you and Dad have another fight?" Ian asks seeing the sadness and the results of her tears.

"No" Lauren assures "put your things away. Dinner will be ready soon. Can you get your sister?"

"Sure." Ian grabs his bag and walks out of the kitchen.

Sophia stares up at the ceiling ignoring the music pounding in her room. When she notices the door open she glares at her brother, "Get out!" She screams

"Dinners ready"

"GET OUT!" She grabs the nearest item a dictionary throwing it at her brother.

Ian quickly closes the door heading to his own room "Bad mood I guess." He mutters

Hearing footsteps Lauren smiles at her son "Washed up?"

Ian nods "She threw a book at me."

"She's upset."

"Why?"

"I had to tell her something."

"What could get her that angry?"

Lauren sighs 'I might as well tell him before Sophia does.' "Sit down" once Ian sits at the table Lauren sits in the chair next to him, "You know how I told you I was married before?"

"To Sophia's Dad." Ian nods

"Michael isn't Sophia's biological father."

"I don't understand"

"Sophia's not your half sister Ian."

"You mean Dad's really her Dad?"

Lauren nods

"Is that why she was so angry?"

Lauren nods watching her son close as he absorbs the information. "I know this is a surprise." She says hesitantly not wanting another of her children to become angry with her.

"Its fine with me Mum." Ian smiles

"Thanks honey" Lauren smiles standing she walks back to the stove. 'At least one of my children won't hate me.' She thinks sadly.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Hearing that the stereo is off, Lauren knocks on the door then opens the door to find her daughter lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "Sophia" she looks around the room wincing at the disaster of her daughter's temper.

"Get out"

"Sophia" she winces when Sophia looks at her.

"Get out" Sophia says coldly

"Sophia"

Sophia sits up, "I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to see you! Get the hell out of my room!"

Lauren walks out of the room closing the door she leans against it.

"She'll get over it Mom." Ian says from the doorway of his bedroom.

"I know." Lauren says sadly "Go to bed all right?"

Ian nods "Night Mum."

"Sleep well Ian." Lauren smiles at her son before heading to the master bedroom and dropping on the bed tears falling. 'She hates me.'

NEXT MORNING

"She said she's not going and to leave her alone." Ian informs his Mom.

Lauren looks at the stairs sadly. "Lets go you'll be late."

HOUR LATER

"Ready to talk?" Lauren asks as she finds her daughter in the kitchen eating.

Sophia remains silent obviously ignoring her Mother.

"Don't be a bloody brat!" Lauren says angrily.

"What did you expect Mother! That I'd automatically forgive you for lying to me my whole life!"

"No"

"Well I won't. If I was older I'd be out the door! You lied to me!"

"I'm sorry Sophia. I never wanted to hurt you"

"No you just thought it was more convenient not to tell me." Sophia says coldly dropping the bowl in the sink before walking out of the kitchen.

Lauren winces hearing the bedroom door slam shut and the stereo turn on.

EVENING

"She's so angry." Lauren sighs as she talks to Sark on the phone.

"Lauren you couldn't have expected her to be jumping for joy to find out her whole life was a lie." Sark says gently.

"She's locked herself in her room for most of the day. Only came out when I took Ian to school and picked him up." Lauren closes her eyes, "I had to tell her... even if this was the reaction. Even if she ends up hating me for it."

"She doesn't hate you Lauren. She's trying to process everything."

"I know. At least Ian took it well." Lauren whispers. "When will you be back?"

"Early tomorrow morning."

"Good." Lauren sniffles

4AM

Lauren stirs as she hears the bedroom door open and close. She opens her eyes and smiles sleepily seeing Sark, "Hi"

"Hello darling." Sark sits on the edge of the bed, "It's early."

Lauren shrugs "I missed you." She whispers

Sark leans down kissing her forehead, "I missed you too." He smoothes her hair back. "Why don't you go back to sleep... I'm going to take a quick shower."

Lauren nods "I love you"

"I love you too."

7:30

"Why don't you take Ian to school and go shopping... see your friends." Sark suggests as he watches Lauren clean up the breakfast mess.

"What about Sophia? She obviously isn't going to go to school today." Lauren says softly.

Sark sets his mug aside and pulls Lauren close, "I will talk to her."

"Maybe she will talk to you." Lauren says sadly. "She obviously doesn't want me anywhere near her."

Sark kisses her forehead

"What are you going to say to her?" Lauren asks

"I'm not entirely sure."

"She always did take things better from you." Lauren smiles sadly.

HOUR LATER

Sark knocks on the closed door only to have Sophia turn the stereo on louder. "Fine, want to go that way." He smirks "Two can play at that."

Sophia stares at the ceiling ignoring the mess around her room and the blaring stereo until a moment later the stereo and the lights turn off. "Whatever." She continues staring at the ceiling.

Sark knocks at the door and when she doesn't answer he sighs, 'She still has other things to use to ignore me.'

Sophia scowls hearing her door open and looks over to see Sark, "I don't want to talk about it."

"You have been a bloody brat to your Mother." Sark states

"Leave me alone" Sophia rolls to her side her back facing the door.

Sark looks around the room noticing the destruction and sighs, "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. You lied to me... end of story."

Sark sits on the edge of the bed, "We didn't want to lie Sophia. Things were complicated at the time."

"That really explains things." Sophia says coldly. "What you didn't want a kid?"

Sark sighs "Fine I will tell you the truth... but I don't want you to mention this to your brother... he's still too young for the whole story."

Sophia turns to look at her father, "What?"

"When I met Lauren I had just escaped from CIA custody." At Sophia's surprised expression he shrugs. "At one time I was a spy... and not for the CIA or British Intelligence. I worked for someone named The Man... long story. I had made it high up on the Most Wanted list... until the CIA caught me around the time one of their prized agents disappeared. An agent who dated Vaughn... Sydney Bristow. They believed she was dead well everyone but Vaughn and her father… but soon Vaughn began to believe it as well and married your Mum. Two years later she returned with missing time and memories."

"Where were you?"

"Lock-up the whole time, bloody boring time." He laughs. "While I was in lock up Vaughn met and married Lauren. I was going to be traded for some CIA agents as well as some important information. The CIA had hoped that they would able to keep me and get their agents... but instead I was grabbed by the same men who had the agents because the CIA bloody fucked up." He shakes his head, "The people who took me wanted my inheritance... and became my employers for a time."

"When did you meet Mum?"

"A few days later... when I gave her ammunition that could destroy Vaughn's beloved Agent Bristow. I had discovered that Agent Bristow had been an agent for the people I had worked for, but that is an even longer and more complicated story." Sark takes a deep breath, "The second time I met Lauren we both had had a few drinks..." Sark shakes his head, "It was supposed to be a one time thing but it wasn't." He looks at Sophia and reaches out gently brushing her hair back, "I stayed away for a few weeks but I couldn't."

"So you had an affair."

Sark nods "We told ourselves there were no emotions... it was revenge for both of us. We believed it for a few months but it became more." He shrugs, "I did the unthinkable for someone like myself... I fell in love" He smiles wryly, "and she loved me as well. We couldn't admit it but we both knew how we felt."

"When did you tell her?"

"Around your first birthday. I hadn't seen you in person... well that she knew about... since you were a week old." He smiles sadly, "I snuck into the house a few times... mostly when Vaughn was either just back from a mission or not even around. Easiest way to keep from being caught." He smiles sadly, "I would disable the alarm system... feed his dumb dog a short sedative... and turn off the monitor in your room. I'd watch you sleep for a while then go out the same way I came in."

"How long did you do that?"

"At least once a month until you were two... I knew that the older you became the easier you'd wake."

"Did Mum know?"

Sark shakes his head, "She admitted she suspected my nightly visits... but she never stopped me or did anything to prevent it." He notices Sophia's blanket draped over the headboard and smiles pulling it down. "I sent this to your Mum before you were born. To this day I still don't know what drove me to buy it but I saw it when I was passing this small children's store in Italy." He shrugs handing it to Sophia. "We didn't want to lie Sophia... there wasn't any choice in the matter... at least not one that wouldn't destroy Lauren's life... and career... which in turn would have destroyed your life." He gently brushes Sophia's hair back, "I didn't want that to happen so... I stayed away." He smiles sadly. "After your birthday I decided that it was time to leave the spy world and go legitimate. So I took over my dead father's enterprises and made a deal with the CIA."

"Why lie to me these last eight years?" Sophia asks. "As you said he's not getting out anytime soon."

"I'm a man of my word... when he found out the truth I told him I wasn't going to tell you any time soon." Sark answers

"Why not?"

Sark sighs, "Truth is the man Vaughn was before Sydney's disappearance I had no problem with him raising you. It was just the man he became the last few years of their marriage I had a problem with."

"Meaning you didn't want to be a Dad."

Sark winces "It was never about not wanting to be your Dad... it was about everyone else around... the ones who would have used you to get to me. I admit some of it had to with the fact I was 24 and not ready abandon my search for answers." He brushes her hair back, "We never wanted to hurt you Sophia... we just wanted to protect you." He smiles sadly, "All we ever wanted was to give you a life that was safe. At the time acknowledging you were mine... would have caused a lot of trouble for everyone."

Sophia rolls to her side her back to Sark

"Sophia"

"Go 'way." Sophia whispers

"Not until we finish talking about this"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." She says stiffly trying to keep the tears from falling.

Sark stares at her still form sadly, "If you want to discuss this more you know where to find me." He stands heading towards the door, "Oh and Baby girl... I want you to pick up your room before you go to school tomorrow." He closes the door behind him.

Sophia closes her eyes tears falling once the door is closed.

EVENING

"She said she's not hungry." Ian informs his parents as he joins them in the kitchen.

Lauren winces

"She'll be fine my love." Sark kisses her temple, "She just needs time."

"I know."

THE END

Well this one is done. Now I can concentrate on finishing my other Alias fics as well as my Firefly fics. Hope you liked it. Let me know.


End file.
